Bandaged Melody
by DarkAoRin
Summary: Sebenarnya kami adalah keluarga bahagia. Aku juga punya sahabat yang menyayangiku, dan seorang perempuan yang menyukaiku. Tapi takdir tetaplah takdir. Apa yang terjadi malam itu mengubah segalanya perlahan, dan sekarang aku hanyalah melodi usang yang terbalut kain perban untuk selamanya. Yaoi, KiyoteruxTaito. Strong words. Enjoy, minna!
1. Black Background

**Bandaged Melody**

Chapter 1 – Black Background

Language : Bahasa Indonesia, a little bit English &amp; Japanese

Rate : M – Contains boy x boy relationship (I'VE WARNED YOU FOR THIS ONE), angst, strong words, violences)

Character includes :

\- Meiko Sakine

\- Hairaito Shion

\- Kaito, Taito, Akaito Shion

\- Hiyama Kiyoteru

Etc.

* * *

Suara batuk anak-anak terdengar dari salah satu kamar di dalam rumah bergaya tudor itu. Makin lama makin keras dan dibarengi tarikan nafas berat dan sesak.

Pukul 2 dini hari.

Kedua tangan kecil si pemilik suara batuk mulai meremas piyama yang dipakainya tepat di bagian dada karena terasa nyeri. Nafasnya pun makin sesak.

"Taito?"

Mendengar pintu kamar diketuk dan namanya dipanggil, anak itu merasa terselamatkan dari pinggir kematian. Pandangannya kabur. Susah payah ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar untuk membukanya.

"Ibu.."

Pintu kamar terbuka, namun tubuh kecilnya lemas. Ia ambruk, dengan sigap tangan sang ibu menangkapnya. Wanita berambut merah kecokelatan itu menjerit panik mendengar erangan nafas si anak – Taito – yang sekarang kesulitan bicara.

"Astaga! Sayang, sayang, hei…"

"Sa…kit…"

Bertambah panik, ia segera menggendong Taito, mengambil kunci mobil dan dua buah jaket, lalu menginjak gas dalam-dalam menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

"Bagaimana Taito?"

Pria itu, yang tak lain adalah suami dari wanita tadi dan ayah dari Taito tak kalah cemas. Ia mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk menuju rumah sakit setelah terbangun akibat mendengar suara keras gas mobil dan telepon panik dari istrinya.

"Meiko.. Jangan gigiti kukumu!" ia mencegah istrinya menggigiti kuku, kebiasaan jika sedang cemas. "Ayolah.."

Meiko menggeleng, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Raito.. kumohon jangan bicara lagi..."

Si pria – Hairaito – mendekap istrinya yang terisak.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia anak yang kuat, sama seperti Kaito dan Akaito."

"Kalau ucapan dokter yang memeriksanya waktu itu benar, aku…."

"Hei. Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"But he's still a child, Raito. Our son. Melihat wajahnya tadi saja sudah membuatku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri. Andai aku berhenti minum saat mengandungnya-"

"Meiko, Meiko, please. Tak ada hubungannya dengan minuman beralkohol. Dulu dokter juga sudah mengatakan itu." Ia menambah erat pelukannya pada Meiko. "Kau sudah minum _aspirin_-mu?"

"Belum. Aku membawanya di tas."

Hairaito menghela nafas panjang. "Now it makes sense. Get your _aspirin_."

Meiko menuruti suaminya. Ia bergegas menuju toilet sementara Hairaito menggantikan posisinya berjaga di depan ruang ICU, dan _voila.. s_eorang dokter keluar dari sana sesaat kemudian.

"Hmm.. Tuan Shion..?"

"Ah, ya, dokter…" Hairaito berusaha mengintip dari kaca pintu ICU. Terlihat Taito terbaring di sana. Sang dokter tersenyum mengerti.

"Anak anda baik-baik saja, namun ada beberapa hal yang harus saya sampaikan. Mari."

Hairaito membuntuti sang dokter sambil membuat pesan pada Meiko.

[Di ruang dokter. Taito's fine, btw. Kau tunggu di luar.]

* * *

Meiko berkali-kali melirik ke dalam ruang ICU, ingin melihat kondisi anaknya tapi rasa bersalah masih menghantui. Ia kembali menggigiti kukunya, seakan pil yang baru saja diminum tak memberi efek penenang apapun. Ia masih tetap seorang pencemas akut.

_Wine.._

_Those pills.._

"Masuklah."

Suara Hairaito tidak membuatnya bergerak. Tatapannya kosong.

"Dia sudah cukup banyak menderita."

"Meiko-"

"Kanker mata, masalah jantung.., Tuhan.."

"Sudah kubilang dia akan baik-baik saja. Ayo masuk."

"Aku akan pulang, Kaito dan Akaito sendirian."

Hairaito tak punya pilihan. Baginya, berbicara dengan Meiko saat kondisi perasaannya sedang terguncang seperti ini hanya seperti berbicara dengan sebuah makhluk _hollow_.

"…..baiklah. Take care. Jangan berkendara lebih dari 80."

Hairaito memandang punggung Meiko yang semakin menjauh. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti kondisi istrinya bahkan sebelum mereka menikah. Meiko dulunya adalah pemabuk berat diakibatkan perasaannya yang selalu cemas terhadap masalah paling kecil sekalipun. Botol _wine _dan berbagai macam pil penenang tak pernah lepas darinya.

Saat ia hamil Kaito, anak mereka yang pertama, Meiko begitu bahagia. Dan sesuai janjinya pada diri sendiri, ia sudah melepas keterikatannya dari _wine_ dan pil. Ia berencana menjalani hidup dengan normal seperti wanita lain.

Kaito pun lahir sehat. Namun kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Kaito terserang demam tinggi pada usia 1 tahun. Meiko mulai kembali cemas, apalagi saat itu ia sedang mengandung anak keduanya – yang tak lain adalah Taito.

Ia mengkhawatirkan Kaito setiap hari dan menangis sendirian di kamarnya. Hairaito sampai harus membawa Meiko pada seorang psikiater. Setelah sang psikiater meyakinkan kalau demam adalah hal yang umum terjadi pada anak-anak, Meiko sedikit tenang.

Ya, sedikit.

Hingga Kaito menjelang sembuh dan kandungan Meiko berusia 7 bulan, Meiko kembali minum-minum tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya. Sampai suatu saat ia ketahuan membuang seluruh isi botol _wine_ yang masih utuh, Hairaito marah besar. Sambil menahan emosi, Hairaito berjuang mati-matian meyakinkannya kalau Kaito akan segera sembuh.

Semuanya berjalan lebih baik, Kaito sembuh total. Ia menjadi anak yang periang, namun sedikit pemalu. Ia tumbuh normal seperti anak lain tanpa masalah kesehatan atau kepribadian sedikitpun. Dan begitu tiba saatnya Taito lahir, Meiko bahagia sekali. Taito tampak sehat seperti kakaknya.

Ternyata tidak.

Saat konsultasi kesehatan pada usia hampir 5 tahun, dokter mendiagnosa Taito menyimpan kanker di mata kanannya, dan hampir menyebar ke otak.

Mata kanannya harus diangkat.

Bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi pada Meiko, perasaannya berantakan. Ia kerap menyalahkan dirinya karena kembali bersentuhan dengan _wine_ saat mengandung Taito. Ia pun berinisiatif rutin pergi ke psikiater pribadinya seminggu sekali.

Ketika operasi pengangkatan mata selesai dilakukan, pihak rumah sakit berjanji akan segera menghubungi keluarga Shion jika mereka sudah mendapat donor mata. Tapi ucapan itu sama sekali tidak membuat Meiko senang, ia hancur ketika melihat anaknya harus memakai _eyepatch_ seumur hidup. Entah mengapa batinnya pesimis bahwa akan ada orang yang mau menyumbangkan sebelah matanya, bahkan orang sekarat sekalipun.

Dan akibat fisiknya yang menjadi kurang sempurna sekaligus sakit-sakitan, Taito otomatis menjadi anak yang pendiam dan pemalu. Ia hanya dekat dengan beberapa orang teman di sekolah.

Tiga tahun kemudian, Meiko kembali hamil. Ia benar-benar berjuang untuk hidup sehat, sehingga kali inipun bayinya lahir sehat. Akaito.

Adik dari Kaito dan Taito tersebut tumbuh menjadi anak yang hiperaktif, sehingga Meiko dan Hairaito harus memberi pengawasan ekstra pada Akaito. Mereka menempatkan seluruh benda tajam – termasuk gunting kuku – di sebuah kotak tertutup dan menaruhnya di atas lemari pakaian mereka.

Sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, harusnya. Hairaito merupakan sosok suami yang amat sabar dan pengertian. Bisa dibilang sempurna. Kalau saja Meiko bisa lebih mengontrol kecemasannya dan menerima apapun dengan tegar, mereka adalah keluarga bahagia.

Hairaito lagi-lagi menghela nafas mengingat semua itu. Sosok istrinya makin lama makin menjauh dari pandangannya.

Pria berkacamata itu menarik handel pintu, bersiap menemui anaknya yang sedang terbaring lemah…

* * *

a/n:

Okeh, semoga gak ngebosenin, hehehee. Anggep aja appetizer. And well, nice readers, sekarang udah tau kan kenapa aku milih Meiko buat jadi emaknya Shion Brothers? ;)

Oh, dan soal ayah mereka, don't ask me. :-(

Alright, gini, awalnya aku pusing. Hairaito kan harusnya termasuk Shion Brothers juga ya, tapi karena pake megane trus rambutnya abu-abu, jadi… yah. Stereotip bapak-bapak gitu kan. Tadinya sebenernya aku mau pake Gakupo buat jadi ayah, tapi aku masih gak bisa menyingkirkan imej "Rambut Panjang"-nya Gaku. Kalo Gakupo beneran jadi ayah dengan imej yang apa adanya..,

…nggak tau ya, aku kok nggak sreg. XD

Yossh! Waiting for RnR~ and feel free to ask anything ^^

==Rin==


	2. A Little Vivid Light

_"__Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia anak yang kuat, sama seperti Kaito dan Akaito."_

_"__But he's still a child, Raito. Our son. Melihat wajahnya tadi saja sudah membuatku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri. Andai aku berhenti minum saat mengandungnya-"_

* * *

**Bandaged Melody**

Chapter 2 – A Little Vivid Light

Hairaito merasa ciut melihat tubuh anaknya dipasangi berbagai macam selang. Dokter berkata, tadi mereka hampir saja kehilangan Taito kalau sedikit lebih lama. Ia memuji sikap Meiko yang bertindak cepat.

Ia menyeret kursi di salah satu sisi ruangan, menempatkannya di samping tempat tidur Taito, lalu duduk di sana. Tangannya mengelus kepala Taito perlahan.

"Why don't you wake up..?" bisiknya lembut.

Ajaib. Merasakan sentuhan tangan ayahnya, Taito perlahan membuka mata.

"Dad..?"

Hairaito merasa kacamatanya berembun mendengar suara parau itu. "Hei, _Purpy._"

Meskipun Hairaito tahu Taito paling benci dipanggil 'Purpy' hanya karena ia menyukai warna ungu, alasannya karena terdengar seperti 'Burp' (sendawa). Tapi kemudian Meiko menjelaskan kalau itu adalah panggilan kecil, panggilan sayang orangtua pada anaknya. Mendengar penjelasan sang ibu, Taito mau tak mau menerimanya.

Menurut Taito, Kaito sendiri memiliki panggilan paling jelek sedunia yang didapatnya saat ulang tahun ke 9. Meiko memanggilnya 'Mr. Cream' karena Kaito amat menyukai es krim. Akaito yang masih kecil terang-terangan mengatakan itu seperti nama maskot badut salah satu merek sereal susu, tapi Hairaito menganggapnya lucu dan terdengar lembut, persis karakter Kaito. Padahal panggilan Akaito sendiri adalah 'Fang' (taring), dikarenakan gigi taringnya yang terlihat lebih menonjol dari gigi lain. Hairaito menganggap itu terdengar keren dan jahil, karena ia yang memberi julukan begitu. Tadinya Akaito kesal pada ayahnya karena 'Fang' terdengar aneh. Ia menjuluki dirinya sendiri 'Fire', walaupun tak ada seorangpun yang sudi memanggilnya begitu. Akhirnya mereka lebih sering menggunakan "panggilan sayang" itu untuk saling ejek apabila sedang bertengkar.

"Where's Mom?" Taito terdengar menggumam.

"She's home, kakak dan adikmu sendirian di rumah."

"Di rumah? Memangnya ini di mana?"

Ayahnya tersenyum. "Rumah sakit. You collapsed, Purp."

"Oh," Taito memutar matanya ke sekeliling ruangan. "Aku nggak bisa lihat jelas, Yah."

"Kau masih belum stabil."

"Tapi aku sudah bangun..."

"Dokternya bilang kau boleh pulang dua hari lagi jika kondisimu membaik."

"Nggak- Aku mau pulang, Yah. Di sini kelihatan sepi, aku takut."

"I'm here, okay? Aku tak akan ke mana-mana. Ibu nanti akan ke sini lagi menjagamu."

"Ibu akan ajak Kaito dan Akaito juga?"

Hairaito mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Ya, tentu saja."

* * *

**_-Seven years after that day_**

"Taito-kun~!"

Taito baru saja akan menyalakan motornya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil. Gakupo, salah satu teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatnya itu tampak memegang sebuah buku sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"Ah, Gakupo."

Pria berambut panjang itu menyodorkan buku yang tadi dipegangnya. "Dari Zatsune."

"Catatan?"

"Yap." Gakupo mengangguk. "Kau sudah 3 hari absen, jadi dia memberikan ini padamu."

Taito tertawa. "Kenapa nggak dia saja yang memberikan ini langsung padaku?"

"Dia malu. Kau tahulah, gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta." Gakupo berdecak. "Tapi jujur deh, dia memang menyebalkan. Dia terus memaksaku agar memberikan ini padamu, kalau tidak, dia mengancam akan mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Megurine."

Tawa Taito bertambah.

"Tapi, hei, memang kau nggak suka padanya?"

"…..entahlah. Dia nggak begitu sering ngobrol denganku, sih. Kau sendiri? Kenapa masih belum bilang suka pada Megurine?"

"Sulit. Dia selalu terlihat sempurna, dan lagi kakaknya ketua klub vokal."

"Kau harus mencobanya, man. It's now or never. Bukankah Mikuo juga naksir dia?"

"Si Hatsune _playboy_ sialan itu. Ya, aku nggak akan membiarkannya."

"Oke, oke. Tapi bisa saja lho dia mendahuluimu. Kau harus-"

Dada Taito terasa nyeri.

"Tai..to?"

Ia mengunci stang motornya, lalu berlari kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Gakupo mengikuti dari belakang.

Taito menuju toilet, mengeluarkan _tube_ kecil berisi obat dari dalam ransel, lalu buru-buru meminumnya. Dokter yang selalu menanganinya memberi sejumlah obat untuk membantu kinerja jantung yang harus dikonsumsi setiap hari.

Sepuluh detik.

Taito mengambil nafas panjang, lalu menyalakan keran dan membasuh wajahnya.

"Wow, are you okay?" Gakupo yang menyaksikan itu dari depan toilet menatap sehabatnya tak percaya. Ya, dia tahu kalau Taito mengidap penyakit jantung, tapi ia belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini.

"Don't ever…" Taito terengah-engah. "talk about this in front of her."

"Her? You mean Zatsune?" Gakupo tersenyum jahil. "Jadi kau…"

"Yah, karena ternyata dia baik padaku,"

"But man, ini buruk. Kau sudah sering bolos kelas karena penyakitmu, dan kambuh saat sekarang kau kembali masuk sekolah. Bagaimana kalau kebetulan ada Zatsune di sekitar sini dan ia tak sengaja melihatmu begini? Dia pasti menangis seperti adegan dalam _opera sabun_."

Taito tersenyum geli membayangkannya. "Sudah, deh…"

"Right, kalau sudah begini kau nggak akan bisa mengendarai motor dengan baik. Come on man, aku akan menemanimu pulang."

Taito hanya menurut. Rumah Gakupo berjarak sekitar 30 menit dari rumahnya, tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Gakupo benar, matanya mulai kabur tanda ia butuh istirahat segera.

Baru saja mereka akan berjalan kembali menuju tempat parkir, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang guru musik – Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"A, Kamui-kun, Shion-kun. Kalian belum pulang?"

Dan melihat wajah Taito yang makin pucat dan gerak tubuhnya terlihat makin _error_, mau tak mau Gakupo menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

"Souka." Hiyama-sensei membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kamui-kun, tolong segera hubungi orangtua Shion. Aku akan bilang pada Pak Yamada supaya menjaga motor Shion sampai orangtuanya datang. Setelah itu silahkan kau pulang, Shion akan kuantar."

"Hai', Sensei."

Gakupo seketika merasa tenang. Ia meninju ringan pundak Taito, "Jaa, be careful, dude."

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taito sudah mendapati dirinya berada di jok mobil Hiyama-sensei. Pria berumur 25 tahunan itu terus mengajak Taito mengobrol agar tetap sadar selama perjalanan, dan bahkan ia bertanya soal mata kanan dan bekas luka jahitan di tangan kiri Taito. Taito menjawab semuanya tanpa keberatan, kecuali untuk luka jahitan.

"Well.. gomen, Shion-kun."

"Daijoubu, Sensei," Taito akhirnya bercerita. "Aku terjatuh dari atap rumah pohon."

"My God! Apa yang kau lakukan, hm?"

"Adikku mengajakku mengejar kucing di atas rumah pohon saat itu, dan pada saat kami hendak turun…-"

"Bukankah ada kakak dan orangtuamu di rumah?"

"Ayah dan ibu pergi ke pernikahan teman ibu, dan kakak sedang tidur akibat kelelahan sehabis latihan vokal. Oh, dia juga bersekolah di Vocalo High, Sensei."

Hiyama-sensei memicingkan matanya, namun berusaha kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

"Hm, sepertinya aku bisa menebak. Kalian berdua menyelinap keluar untuk menangkap kucing itu, kan? Karena sepertinya tak mungkin kakakmu mengizinkanmu berbuat sesuatu yang aneh-aneh, apalagi saat orangtua kalian tidak di rumah, dan pada saat kalian hendak turun, entah bagaimana kau terjatuh."

**DING.**

"….ah… ya, Sensei. Aku menginjak bagian tangga kayu yang sudah lapuk."

Taito tersenyum. Gurunya ini luar biasa.

...

_"__Onii-chan! Ayo ikut aku! Kucingnya ada di atas!"_

_"__Kaito-niichan akan melihat kita, Akaito. Sudahlah.."_

_"__Dia tidur. Kelelahan sepertinya. Ayolah~ ikut aku!"_

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP_

_"__Lihat? Aku menamainya Kuro."_

_" __Kage lebih bagus. Dia selalu terlihat seperti bayangan dari jendela kamarku."_

_"__Hm, kalau gitu, Kagero bagaimana?"_

_MIAW~_

_"__Waa, dia mengeong! Niichan, dia Kagero!"_

_MIAW~_

_…_

_"__Taito-niichan, turun yuk. Aku ingin mandi. Badanku penuh bulu Kagero."_

_"__Oke. Aku juga nggak mau ayah dan ibu menemukan kita di sini. Apalagi Kaito-niichan."_

_SRUT SRUTT_

_"__Oniichan! Jangan terlalu cepat, tangganya memang menempel ke pohon dan licin akibat lumut, tapi kau justru bisa terpeleset."_

_"__Ha-ha, ini mudah!"_

_ZRUTTTT_

_"__Oniichan~! Posisimu masih terlalu tinggi untuk bisa merosot ke bawah!"_

_"__Yang turun belakangan, dia pecundang! Hahaha.."_

_ZRUT_

_"__Hooi, Akaito, aku menemukan undakan tangga yang tidak berlumut!"_

_"__NO! DON'T! Niichan, jangan injak i-"_

_TRAK_

_ZRUTTTTTT—_

_BRUK_

_"__TAITO-NIICHAN! ! !"_

_…_

_"__Seperti ada yang berteriak.."_

_._

_"__Ayah, ibu.. oh, mereka belum pulang."_

_._

_"__Taito…"_

_._

_._

_._

_"__ASTAGA, AKAITO, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"_

_"__Aku su..dah menyuruhnya… untuk… turun pe..lan..pelan…"_

_"__Taito, hei, Taito… ya ampun. Tuhan, kumohon…"_

_"__Ma..af…"_

_"__Taito, Taito, kumohon, kau bisa mendengarku?!... Dia tidak bernafas."_

_"__Aku a…kan.. tele..pon.. 707.."_

_"__Mereka takkan bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas kalau kau terus menangis. Biar aku yang telepon, kau jaga kakakmu."_

_…_

_"__Kalian tahu apa yang kalian lakukan?!"_

_"__Ini salahku, Yah. Aku lalai menjaga mereka."_

_"__Ti…dak.. aku yang… mengajak niichan untuk… ke ru..mah pohon.."_

_"__Andai aku tidak pergi tadi.."_

_...  
_

"I see," Hiyama-sensei berdehem. "Siapa nama kakakmu yang bersekolah di Vocalo?"

"Kaito, Sensei."

"Ngg… Ah, ya! Si Pangeran Es. Ya, ya. Ya ampun, mengapa aku tak pernah menyadari kalau nama keluarga kalian mirip.."

"Pangeran… Es?"

"Kau tak tahu? Dia berpacaran dengan Hatsune dan setiap hari Rabu mereka seperi pasangan spesial di kantin, karena selalu memesan semangkuk es krim cokelat dan vanilla lalu dimakan berdua. Sweet. Hahaha. Teman-temannya menjuluki mereka 'Pasangan Biru', 'Putri Tosca', dan 'Pangeran Es'. Benar deh, mereka itu."

"Oh.. Ya, aku tahu dia berpacaran dengan Hatsune-senpai, tapi soal panggilannya, aku belum tahu, Sensei."

"Kaito itu juga muridku, lho. Aku senang mengajarnya, dia cerdas tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Tahun ini dia akan lulus, ya."

"Hmm…"

"Sama sepertimu. Kau jenius, Taito. Sampai sekarang aku mengagumi cara belajarmu karena kau sering... uh… absen. Seharusnya para guru tak perlu bilang 'pertahankan prestasimu'! Tapi seharusnya 'pertahankan kesehatanmu agar prestasimu makin meningkat!'. Karena kupikir memberi catatan klise seperti itu adalah cara yang agak bodoh. Tiap siswa berbeda, kan?" Hiyama-sensei melirik Taito dari balik kacamatanya.

Taito perlahan tersenyum. Ia kagum sekali. Perasaannya menjadi hangat.

"Adikku juga akan masuk ke Vocalo tahun ini, Sensei. Akaito."

"Good! Shion Brothers." Hiyama-sensei tertawa renyah. "Kuharap dia juga sama bersinar seperti kakak-kakaknya."

* * *

Meiko tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi panik saat menyambut Taito dan Hiyama-sensei. Ia malah berterima kasih yang amat sangat pada guru muda itu.

"Get in." Meiko mendorong punggung Taito seketika setelah Hiyama-sensei pamit.

"Mom, I'm okay. See? Aku cuma mendapat 'hentakan' kok. Lagipula aku sudah minum obatku tadi."

"Semuanya?"

"Semuanya. 3 pil per hari, kan?"

Meiko menggigit bibir. Taito melesat ke dapur, ia mencium aroma enak.

"Niichan di mana?"

"Mengerjakan tugas akhir di rumah Hatsune bersama teman lainnya, dan sekalian mengambil motormu di sekolah."

"Wow, apa yang Ibu buat? Ini keren!"

"Hei—oh, baiklah. Itu kue jahe, latihan untuk natal nanti."

"Natal masih jauh, sekitar 4 bulan lagi. You're Super-Duper-Mom!" Taito memuji ibunya tulus. Kue jahe itu enak sekali, meskipun dapur jadi berantakan.

"Thankyou, Sweet Purpy."

Mendadak Taito cemberut. Meiko menempelkan telunjuknya pada ujung hidung anak kesayangannya itu.

"Di sini tertulis, 'PUSH TO SMILE'."

Taito tak tahan untuk tersenyum. Ia memeluk ibunya dari belakang. Setelah semua kejadian itu, Meiko senang dipeluk, membuatnya merasa tenang.

"By the way, tadi itu benar gurumu? Kok muda sekali."

"Ya, Hiyama Kiyoteru. Guru musik. Kudengar usianya masih 25 tahunan." ujar Taito dengan mulut penuh kue. "Dia cerdas. Semua siswa mengaguminya termasuk aku."

"Hmm.. kakakmu tak pernah menceritakannya."

"Masa? Padahal Hiyama-sensei jelas-jelas memuji dia tadi."

"Ya…, oh, atau aku lupa ya?"

"Nggak, Ibu nggak lupa, kok. Yang ada di otak Kaito-niichan kan hanya Hatsune Miku." nada bicara Taito mengejek, membuat Meiko tergelak.

**RRING~**

Ponsel Meiko berbunyi sementara tangannya kembali sibuk membentuk adonan. Taito mengambilnya.

"Mail, Purp?"

"Mm-hm. Dad. 'Hari ini makan di luar, suruh anak-anak bersiap',"

"Oh, okay then." Meiko mencuci tangan. "Aku akan merapikan kekacauan ini. Kau segera mandi, bangunkan adikmu juga. Bilang padanya agar melanjutkan tidur di mobil."

"Oke. Hah? Akaito tidur? Memangnya dia habis ngapain?"

"Main _paintball_ bersama Kagamine, dan dia dikalahkan oleh bocah kelas 6 SD itu. Sampai-sampai kembarannya, si Rin, mengejeknya _pecundang_ _bertaring_."

Taito tertawa. "Ya ampun…"

* * *

**_-At Dinner_**

"…..jadi, begitu aku sudah mendapat _angle_ yang tepat untuk menembaknya, entah bagaimana dia lebih cepat. Arrgh.. lain kali aku nggak akan kalah dari Len." nada bicara Akaito terdengar sangat kesal. Ia menjejalkan daging _steak_ ke mulutnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bermain, pria kecil. Sebentar lagi kau akan tes masuk Vocalo, di sana kemampuan menembakmu tak berguna." Ayahnya memberi tanggapan sinis.

Kaito tertawa. "You hear that, Fang."

"Stop calling me like that, Creamy!"

"Hei, hei. Kita sedang makan." lerai Hairaito. "Dan lagi, anak-anak, ini tempat umum."

Hairaito memperhatikan Taito. Anak tengahnya itu sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Kudengar tadi kau diantar gurumu pulang, Purp?"

Taito terdiam sedetik. "Hmm? Oh, ya, tadi sedikit kambuh. Tapi aku oke-oke saja, kok."

"Ya, dan aku yang mengambil motormu di sekolah. Kau tahu, kau beruntung sekali bisa ngobrol banyak dengannya." Kaito menimpali.

"Dengannya?" Hairaito mengernyitkan alis.

"Hiyama Kiyoteru. Dia guru musik yang keren, Yah. Miku dan teman-temannya memuja dia. Umurnya memang masih muda, sih." ujar Kaito lagi.

"Ya, dia orang baik, Yah." Taito akhirnya bicara. "Dan cerdas."

Kaito mengacungkan jempol. Taito mengikuti.

"Oh, dan dia spesialis musik rock dan klasik." Kaito melirik Akaito. Seperti yang diharapkan, mata adiknya itu berbinar semangat.

"Good! Aku akan membuat grup band dengannya nanti." seru Akaito sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Sebelum itu, kau harus banyak belajar. Kurasa orang pintar seperti dia tidak akan mau menerima murid yang bisanya cuma… menembak. Ibu penasaran apakah dia akan berkomentar, 'Oh, jadi kau adik Kaito dan Taito? Kemampuanmu hanya segini? Sayang sekali, padahal kakak-kakakmu pandai', rasanya akan seperti apa, ya?" ledek Meiko.

"Mom!-"

"Ibumu benar. Pokoknya kalau sampai saat pulang kerja Ayah melihatmu masih main, jangan berharap kau bisa dapat kunci rumah pohon dalam setahun."

Akaito cemberut. "Fine! Aku akan buktikan!"

"Deal, young man. Sekolah dimulai awal Januari, kemungkinan tes masuk dua bulan sebelumnya, paling tidak awal November. Kalau kau bisa masuk Vocalo, aku akan memberikanmu Gibson."

Kaito tersedak. Meiko terbatuk. Garpu yang dipegang Taito jatuh ke lantai kayu. Akaito terbelalak, ia merasa bagai ada seseorang yang meledakkan _confetti_ di atas kepalanya.

"A..apa?" Hairaito kaget. "Apa salahnya dengan gitar keren itu?"

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa, Dad." Akaito tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau ayahnya sudah berkata, maka itulah yang akan dilakukannya.

Akaito bertekad, ia akan serius belajar!

* * *

a/n:

What a happy family, huh? :'3

Yossh! Waiting for review dan kritik yang membangun~ and feel free to ask anything, minna ^^

==Rin==


	3. Nightmare Before Christmas

_"__Don't ever… talk about this in front of her."_

_"__Her? You mean Zatsune?"_

_"__Yah, karena ternyata dia baik padaku,"_

_..._

_"__Hiyama Kiyoteru. Dia guru musik yang keren, Yah. Miku dan teman-temannya memuja dia. Umurnya memang masih muda, sih."_

_"__Ya, dia orang baik, Yah. Dan cerdas."_

* * *

**Bandaged Melody**

Chapter 3 – Nightmare Before Christmas

**_-December 11_****_th_**

"Aku sayang Ayah! Aku sayang Ayah! Aku sayang Ayah!..."

Akaito berputar-putar di ruang keluarga sambil memeluk benda yang masih terbungkus plastik berlapis itu.

Ya, gitar Gibson yang dijanjikan ayahnya sebagai hadiah lulus tes seleksi siswa baru Vocalo High. Begitu tahu dari _website_ sekolah kalau anaknya lulus, ia langsung meluncur ke _website_ lain, dan mengklik "BUY NOW" pada gambar gitar yang direncanakannya.

Dan lagi, kelulusan yang mengejutkan, nama Akaito ada di urutan nomor 5.

"Fang, sudahlah, kau bisa muntah nanti berputar terus begitu." Kaito menasihati adiknya walaupun ia tahu Akaito takkan menurut.

"What's the matter, Creamy? Kau akan kupinjamkan juga kok, pastinya…" Akaito memutuskan kata-katanya, "….setelah kau mengalahkanku main _paintball_."

Kaito memutar bola mata. "Terlalu mudah."

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tak percaya sebelum kau menang. Come on, lawan aku!"

Merasa tertantang, Kaito baru saja akan mengikuti adiknya ke halaman depan ketika terdengar suara mobil mendekat ke arah rumah.

"A-YAAAAAH~!"

"Hei! Kau berisik!"

Akaito tidak peduli. Selesai memarkir mobil, Akaito langsung menghambur senang ke pelukan ayahnya.

"Thank you, Dad!" ucapnya tulus. "Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik."

"Eh, sudah datang ya? Cepat sekali! Aku baru memesannya 2 hari lalu."

Akaito tidak melepas pelukannya dan mulai terisak.

"Well, well.. Jagoan bertaring kita menangis! Hei, kau sudah 14 tahun! Hahaha…"

Taito yang menyaksikan semua itu dari balik jendela kamar hanya tersenyum. Ia melepaskan pandangan sejenak dari komik yang sedang dibacanya.

Bangga.

Adiknya yang nakal ternyata merupakan anak yang gigih.

* * *

Taito memandang kartu undangan acara amal yang dipegangnya.

[NIGHT WITH VOCALO HIGH]

Come and spread the joy of Christmas!

Date: December 24th 2024

Time: 15pm – 20pm

Chaperone: Hiyama Kiyoteru (Music &amp; Vocal Teacher)

Megurine Luki (3rd Grade, Head of Vocal Club)

Place: "Egao" House of Children

"Aku pasti datang!" seru Gakupo yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. "Aku akan memberi penampilan spesial pada Megurine Luka-ku!"

Taito mengacungkan jempol. "Itu baru namanya semangat!"

"Habis, kakaknya 'kan nanti jadi pembimbing kita. Aku nggak mau membuat kesan buruk di depannya."

"….tunggu. Maksudmu 'penampilan spesial'?"

"Oh ya. Aku lupa. Jadi, selama acara berlangsung, Hiyama-sensei memperbolehkan kita _solo_. Untuk menghibur anak-anak, pastinya."

"Lalu yang mau ikut tampil solo, harus daftar ke mana?"

"Ke Luki-senpai. Tapi kalau untuk anak kelas kita, SMS aku saja, nanti biar aku yang mengabarinya langsung, hehehee. Hei, sebentar. Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau mau daftar?"

**DEG.**

Wajah Taito memanas. "Aku… hanya bertanya."

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Tadi Zatsune juga bertanya padaku apakah kau akan ikut solo atau nggak."

Taito menoleh, Gakupo menjulurkan lidah.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, man." katanya sambil menepuk pundak Taito. "Ikut saja."

"Terus, apa yang kau jawab tadi?" Taito tidak sabar.

"Ya aku bilang 'nggak tahu.' Lalu dia langsung pergi."

Taito tertunduk. Senang.

"Jadi…?"

Taito memejamkan mata.

"Baiklah. Daftarkan aku."

* * *

"Kau juga dapat ini, Niichan?" Taito langsung bertanya pada kakaknya begitu sampai di rumah.

"Yaa, tentu saja. Tapi sepertinya aku nggak datang." jawab Kaito sambil mengunyah es krim Turki-nya. "Aku ada janji dengan Miku."

"Ah, souka.."

"Mm? Memangnya kau mau ikut?"

"Ya, aku sudah daftar- eh, bukan, maksudnya Gakupo mendaftarkanku,"

**DEG.**

"Eh, bukan, maksudku, iya, aku ikut pergi ke sana-"

Kaito tersenyum penuh arti melihat wajah adiknya memerah.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

_DEAD END._

Terkadang Taito benci dengan orang-orang cerdas, mereka selalu bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan seseorang, apalagi jika orang itu salah bicara.

"Hahaha… ayolah, jangan malu." Kaito tertawa geli. "Habis, aku hanya bertanya apakah kau ikut, kau malah jawab 'sudah daftar'. Setahuku hanya siswa yang ingin tampil menyanyi solo yang harus daftar…dan itu pasti karena kau ingin tampil di depan gadis yang kau sukai."

"Bukan! Aku ingin menghibur anak-anak,"

"Lalu kenapa kau gugup sekali menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Taito terpojok. Ya, karena terlalu gugup.

"Wajahmu terpanggang, tuh." Kaito cekikikan. "Ayolah, aku takkan mengatakannya pada siapapun,"

**DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG - - - -**

"WOAH!"

"Niichan, shut up!"

Taito berusaha membekap mulut kakaknya yang terus berteriak karena tak percaya setelah ia berbisik, 'Zatsune Miku'.

"Dia itu jagoan, lho. Sabuk hitam karate!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Cuma.. dia nggak begitu ngobrol denganku, jadi.. yah."

Kaito tampak berpikir.

"Oke, kalau begitu nanti aku akan bilang Ayah untuk mengantarmu dulu ke panti asuhan, setelah itu baru aku menemui Miku-" Kaito mengangkat alis. "Hatsune Miku, bukan Zatsune."

"Aku akan bawa motor sendiri. Bagaimana kalau nanti acaranya selesai terlalu malam? Aku harus mengantarnya pulang."

"Hanya sampai jam 8, kan? Kecuali kalau…"

Wajah Taito kembali memerah tanpa sadar.

"Nggak! Aku nggak akan berbuat apa-apa!"

"Hai', hai'. Wakatta. Hanya saja, kata-kata itu akan percuma kalau sehabis acara amal kau pergi ke suatu tempat bersama teman-temanmu, dan tak sengaja minum-minum di sana."

"Ya kalau memang seperti itu aku nggak akan ikut mereka. Lagipula minum-minum nggak baik buat kesehatan jantungku!" Taito menelan ludah. "Aku akan langsung pulang, kok."

"Oke. Tapi yang jelas aku harus tetap mengontrolmu untuk menghindari kalau kau terserang 'hentakan' lagi."

"…..baiklah. Arigatou, Niichan."

"Kau harus persiapkan _armor_-mu, Bung. Apa yang akan kau nyanyikan nanti.., dan…" Kaito mengambil ancang-ancang kabur. "…mungkin berlatih ciuman."

Taito terdiam mematung.

* * *

**_-December 24_****_th_****_ , Afternoon_**

Meiko dan Akaito memandang Taito dengan kagum.

"Niichan, kau akan _ganteng_ sekali dengan setelan itu!"

Meiko memeluk anak kesayangannya. "Tampilkan yang terbaik, Sayang."

Taito menggembungkan pipi sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Oke, aku berangkat, Bu. Ayah nggak akan suka bensinnya terbuang akibat menunggu kelamaan." Ia memberi pelukan terakhir pada Meiko, lalu berlari ke mobil. Kaito sudah masuk terlebih dulu.

"Jaga Gibson-ku baik-baik! Aku sudah berbaik hati meminjamkannya padamu, Niichan!" seru Akaito. Taito kembali mengacungkan jempol ke arah adiknya.

"Akan kujual, Fang. Uangnya akan kuberikan pada tunawisma. It's Christmas!" ledek Kaito tiba-tiba, membuat Hairaito terbahak.

"Aku nggak bicara padamu, _Ugly Chrreamy_!"

"Tapi aku serius, lho-"

"Sssh, Hey, boys…" Hairaito mengatur nafas, ia masih merasa geli. "Sudahlah…"

Mobil menjauh. Akaito yang mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Kaito. Meiko melambaikan tangan.

"Jadi, anak-anak, jam berapa aku harus menjemput kalian?"

"6. Aku hanya menemani Miku belanja dan keliling mall kok, Yah."

"Mm-hm, Taito?"

"Jam… 8."

"_Okey-dokey_. Pastikan ponsel kalian dalam keadaan hidup."

* * *

20 menit. Mereka sampai di depan sebuah bangunan megah bergaya Victoria. Hampir tidak terlihat seperti panti asuhan kalau tidak ada papan besar bertuliskan 「笑顔 HOUSE OF CHILDREN」- "RUMAH ANAK [SENYUMAN]"

Baru saja Taito akan membuka pintu mobil, matanya langsung tertuju pada seorang gadis yang mengenakan mantel hitam dan bersyal merah di depan pintu gedung. Ia terlihat sendirian, gerak-geriknya menandakan ia sedang menunggu.

Taito melirik jam tangan. 14.47.

"Wuuuw~" Kaito merangkul adiknya. "Kau jadi orang pertama! Segera temani dia, Purp. Dia kesepian."

Hairaito ikutan menoleh.

"Cepat turun!" desak ayahnya menahan senyum. "Jangan jadi pengecut begitu!"

Akibat didorong-dorong dan tangan Kaito secara sengaja membuka pintu mobil di sisi Taito, ia terjatuh.

Gadis itu kaget.

Taito ingin protes keras, tapi entah bagaimana mobil ayahnya sudah menjauh, menyisakan dirinya yang teronggok di aspal seperti orang linglung.

"Semoga berhasiiii—iil!" suara Kaito terdengar menyebalkan, tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk membalas kakaknya. Mobil SUV itu sudah berbelok dan hilang dari pandangan.

"Uh… kau… baik-baik saja?" gadis itu, yang tak lain adalah Zatsune Miku, berlari ke arah Taito yang masih setia duduk di aspal.

_TIDAK!_ Taito menjerit dalam hati.

"Ah, ya, ya, aku.." Ia berdiri, sibuk membersihkan mantel ungu gelapnya. "Aku Shion, Shion Taito."

Miku bengong sejenak. "Aku bertanya apakah kau baik-baik saja, bukan namamu. Kita 'kan sekelas."

**DONG.**

"Oh… ya, aku nggak luka, kok." ucapnya grogi. "Kau masih sendirian?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Miku membalas enteng, seakan tak menghiraukan momen _awkward_ yang terjadi barusan. Taito merasa tenang. Perasaan gugupnya lama-lama menghilang.

"By the way, tadi itu kakakmu, kan? Dia nggak ikut acara ini?"

"Yah, begitulah. Dia ada janji dengan Hatsune-senpai."

"Oh, ya, ya." Miku menghela nafas. "Pasti asyik sekali menghabiskan malam Natal bersama orang yang dicintai."

Tangan Taito membeku.

"A-aku akan tampil solo nanti!" tiba-tiba saja ucapan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Wow! Pasti akan keren!" seru Miku, matanya berbinar. "Kau mau nyanyi apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti, ini akan jadi kejutan." ungkap Taito akhirnya. Ia merasa tak perlu gugup di depan Miku yang ceria. "Penampilan untuk orang yang disukai, semacam itulah."

Namun tanpa Taito sadari, perlahan wajah Miku memerah.

* * *

Suasana menjadi ramai saat Gakupo membawakan lagunya yang bernada _beat_ semangat. Apalagi sehabis bernyanyi ia menyatakan perasaannya langsung pada Luka, di depan anak-anak. Mereka saling bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, "Megurine onee-chan, terima saja!" – dan disambut dengan anggukan antusias Luka.

Taito tertawa senang, ia menghampiri sahabatnya sesaat setelah turun panggung.

"Akhirnya! Kau hebat, man!"

Gakupo ikut tertawa. "Yeah, I did it. Sekarang aku butuh waktu pribadi dengannya."

"Oke, aku nggak akan mengganggu kalian."

"Sehabis ini kau yang tampil, 'kan? Launch your ammunition, good luck!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan gitar Gibson milik Akaito, Taito sudah duduk di kursi _perform_ di atas panggung. Anak-anak saling berbisik, "Kakak itu keren, poninya hampir menutupi mata kanannya yang pakai _eyepatch_! Seperti jagoan misterius di film-film!"

Suasana hening. Taito menemukan sosok Miku, melihat ke arahnya, dan memulai.

Hanamichi o usuku terashite

Yosegizaiku oto o kanadeta

Adeyaka na jougen no tsuki

Kumo ni kieta, kasa mo nai no ni

...

Mata mereka bertemu. Taito sampai ke bagian _reff_.

Owaranai ame no naka de dakishimete

Anata ga kotae o kakushiteiru no nara

Kawaranai koe de douka sasayaite

Kowareta kokoro o semete tsutsunde

…

Terus, dan terus.. pandangan mereka berdua seperti tak terlepas. Lagu hampir berakhir.

Haruka tooku hanarete, sore wa totemo hakanaku

Kako mo ima mo subete o takushiteiku nara...

Owaranai ame no naka de dakishimete

Anata ga kotae o sagashiteiru no nara

Yukitsubaki akaku somaru hanabira ni

Koyoi o azukete mayoi tsuzuketa…

Lagu selesai. Taito melepas gitar dari pangkuannya.

Suasana masih hening.

"Terima kasih," Taito membungkuk sopan.

Tanpa disangka, tepuk tangan mengalir deras dari anak-anak. "Oniichan, keren! Aku sukaaaa!"

Sampai di belakang panggung, tiba-tiba saja segerombolan teman mengerubungi Taito, ada yang menonjok pelan, ada yang mengacak-acak rambutnya…

"Kau hebat!"

"Kau _hot_!"

"Artis baru!"

Dan teman-teman perempuan berteriak-teriak,

"Shion-kuuuun! Sekarang kami fans-muuu!"

Taito hanya tertawa, sementara teman-temannya menggiringnya ke halaman – yang nanti akan diadakan acara api unggun dan barbekyu – lalu menyuruhnya bernyanyi lagi.

"Nanti akan ada sesi nyanyi lagi, kok." ujar Luki-senpai yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia menyalami Taito. "Selamat, Shion-kun. Anak-anak itu demam kau."

Taito tersenyum menyambut tangan Luki-senpai.

"Kalian, kembali ke aula. Masih ada perform, Hiyama-sensei akan tampil. Setelah itu…-"

Mendengar nama Hiyama-sensei, mereka langsung bergegas kembali ke aula, meninggalkan Taito yang masih harus beres-beres.

"Keren."

Taito menghentikan langkah, menengok ke arah asal suara.

"Hei, aku nggak melihatmu ada di kerumunan," Taito menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Makasih."

"Mm." suara Miku serak. "Berapa lama kau latihan?"

Kaki Taito melangkah kembali ke belakang, sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Miku.

"Entahlah, yang jelas kilat."

Miku tertawa pelan. Ia menunduk karena merasa wajahnya berubah warna.

Taito merasa harus lebih mendekat lagi. Lagi.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu, kan?" bisiknya. "Kurasa aku nggak perlu bilang lagi."

"…..terserah, sih.."

Giliran Taito yang terkekeh. Secara sadar, kedua tangannya memegang wajah Miku, dan menariknya sampai gadis itu tak tertunduk lagi. Ia baru menyadari kalau jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat.

"Baiklah, aku akan bilang."

"Hei, aku-"

"Suki." ucapnya pelan. "..terima kasih sudah menyukai laki-laki bermata satu dan sakit-sakitan ini."

Perasaan Miku bercampur. Ia kembali ingin menunduk, tapi tertahan tangan Taito.

"Suki da." Taito mengulanginya lagi.

Miku memejamkan mata.

Tak ada jalan mundur. Jarak mereka sudah terlalu dekat, dekat, dekat…

…...

...

Taito melepas ciumannya dari Miku.

"Ini malam Natal terhebat," Miku mengusap matanya yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan airmata, membuat Taito berubah panik. "Terima kasih."

* * *

Pukul 8.35, dan acara belum juga selesai. Luki-senpai memberi tahu kalau ada sedikit perubahan jadwal. Anak-anak itu rupanya sangat bersemangat, tampaknya mereka lupa kalau akan ada Misa Natal jam 9.

Taito sudah mengabari ayahnya, dan untungnya beliau mengerti, bahkan berkata kalau nanti mereka sekeluarga akan menjemputnya sekalian pergi ke acara Misa. Tapi tetap saja Taito ingin pulang terlebih dahulu naik bis umum, karena sebetulnya jalan ke arah gereja dan panti asuhan berlawanan arah. Ia tak mau merepotkan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, tak ada jalan lain. Kau benar, kasihan ayahmu nanti." Luki-senpai mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasannya. "Aku akan minta tolong Hiyama-sensei."

Tentu saja gurunya itu bersedia.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, salju turun deras. Hiyama-sensei sampai harus menyetir pelan-pelan karena jalanan licin.

**DEG**.

Entah mengapa dada Taito kembali nyeri, padahal ia sudah minum obat.

Setengah jam.

Taito bingung karena ada pantulan cahaya oranye terang di gundukan salju dekat belokan rumahnya, seperti…

Api.

"Astaga- -"

Hiyama-sensei mengerem kencang, bergegas turun dari mobilnya tanpa mematikan mesin, begitu pula Taito.

Taito tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Ia buru-buru berlari masuk rumah sementara api terus menjilat-jilat.

Tidak ada satupun tetangga yang melihat, mereka semua pergi berlibur.

"SHION-KUN ! ! !" Hiyama-sensei berteriak dari luar, ia menghubungi pemadam kebakaran.

Taito mencari ke ruang tamu.. kamar mandi…

Ruang keluarga di tengah rumah.

Pintu ruang keluarga terbuka lebar, menampilkan pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Terbakar. Semuanya.

Ayah, Ibu, adiknya, lalu di mana—

"Taito.. kau harus.. keluar.." Kaito rupanya berada di balik pintu, kelihatannya ia berusaha keluar tapi asap sudah keburu menguasai paru-parunya. Ia terlihat lemas.

"NIICHAN! PEGANG AKU ERAT-ERAT!"

Kaito memperhatikan kayu di atas Taito hampir jatuh, tidak ada waktu lama.

Kaito mendorong adiknya.

**PRAK-BRUK**

Kayu berapi itu jatuh, memisahkan mereka. Kaito tidak terlihat lagi di balik amukan api.

Taito terduduk, menangis dan berteriak meratap sejadi-jadinya.

Ia tak peduli dengan usianya yang sudah 17.

Ini bahkan belum hari Natal, ini _malam _Natal.

Ia berharap ini hanya mimpi paling buruk yang pernah dirasakannya.

Ia terus menangis, tak sadar kalau api mulai membakar mantel yang dipakainya.

Ia tak berniat keluar dari rumahnya. Ia ingin ikut terbakar di sana, sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan kokoh memapahnya ke luar.

* * *

a/n:

Sesuai judul chapter. XD

Bakalan happy ending kok. /spoiler

As always, Waiting for review dan kritik yang membangun~

Feel free to ask anything, minna ^^

==Rin==


	4. Black Foreground

_"__Thank you, Dad! Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik."_

_..._

_"__Ini malam Natal terhebat, terima kasih."_

_..._

_"__Taito.. kau harus.. keluar.." _

_"__NIICHAN! PEGANG AKU ERAT-ERAT!"_

* * *

**Bandaged Melody**

Chapter 4 – Black Foreground

_**-December 25th**_

Taito tersadar. Matanya masih terlalu berat untuk bisa membuka. Ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang-orang di dekat ruangan tempatnya terbaring sekarang…

"Kami menemukan kejanggalan. Memang terjadi akibat hubungan arus pendek, tapi bentuk fisik kedua kabel yang putus jelas tampak seperti sengaja dipotong seseorang."

"Ya, aku yakin ada seseorang di balik semua ini, Ketua."

"Aku setuju. Hiyama-san, aku butuh keterangan dari siswa Anda. Dia belum siuman?"

"Belum, dan saya rasa kalau sudah bangun pun dia pasti masih terguncang, Pak Ketua."

"Kalau begitu hubungi aku saat dia sudah lebih tenang. Kasane-san, berikan kartu namaku padanya. Aku harus memberi tahu kebenarannya pada anak itu."

"Ini, silahkan. Kami mohon kerja sama Anda, Hiyama-san."

"Baik. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Terdengar suara pintu mobil ditutup.

Taito berusaha membuka mata.

Cahaya terang, tapi masih terlihat blur.

Ia menunggu…

Ah, rupanya sebuah ruangan kamar yang bersih, luas dan terlihat mewah.

_Tapi di mana?_

_Tadi aku mendengar "Hiyama-san"… jangan-jangan ini…_

"Hei, kau sudah _melek_ rupanya_._ Oh, ya. Ini rumahku."

_Benar._

"Kau pingsan setelah lelah menangis kemarin." jelas Hiyama-sensei. Tangannya meraih sebuah tas panjang yang ditaruh di atas lemari pakaian.

"Nih. Kau hampir melupakan benda ini. By the way, selamat Natal!"

Gitar Akaito. Peninggalan satu-satunya di hari Natal yang suram itu.

"Selamat Natal, Sensei. Terima ka- - -akh!"

"Wow, wow! Tidak, jangan bergerak terlalu cepat seperti itu!"

Taito meringis, di sekitar dada dan punggungnya terasa perih. Lengannya juga demikian.

"Kau 'kan habis 'terbakar' sedikit kemarin. Lihat?" tunjuk Hiyama-sensei, ia membuka selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh Taito. "Kata dokter, perbannya boleh dilepas sebulan lagi. Lukamu nggak parah, hanya terpapar panas. Tapi karena areanya cukup luas, jadi tetap butuh waktu penyembuhan yang lama. Kau seperempat-mumi sekarang."

Lelucon itu terasa pahit.

"Sensei, terima kasih sudah membawakan gitarku." Taito tidak berani menatap gurunya yang telah amat baik padanya itu.

"Nggak masalah. Oh ya, aku sudah mem-_posting_ kejadian kemarin pada teman-teman sekelas lewat Friendbook. Mereka sangat kaget, apalagi Kamui, Hatsune dan Zatsune."

Ia terdiam beberapa detik. "I feel really sorry for your loss, Shion-kun."

Taito tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi dari peristiwa itu. Ia memaksa tersenyum.

"Pemakaman keluargamu akan diurus oleh saudara ayahmu, katanya."

"Maaf, Sensei, 'katanya'?"

"Yah, jadi semalam, selesai Misa, ada seorang pria _galak_ yang mengaku pamanmu, datang ke lokasi peristiwa. Dia bilang padaku bahwa dia yang akan mengurus semuanya – peti mati, upacara kematian, penguburan – dengan nada seolah tak peduli, dan hanya ingin cepat berakhir. Dia mengaku namanya Shion Zeito."

"…oh, Zeito-ojisan.."

"Apakah tabiatnya memang seperti itu?"

Diam. Taito enggan menjawab.

Pamannya yang satu itu jarang terdengar kabarnya. Semenjak jabatannya naik sebagai manajer perusahaan asing terkenal di usianya yang masih 23 tahun, ia menjadi terlalu bangga dan menganggap bisa hidup sendiri. Ia memilih untuk tidak menikah karena benci wanita dan anak-anak. _Mereka hanya akan menghabiskan uangku_, katanya waktu itu.

Taito mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negatif di otaknya, tapi tidak bisa.

_Hiyama-sensei mungkin benar. Dia hanya ingin segalanya cepat berakhir._

_Zeito-ojisan sangat jarang mengunjungi kami._

_Aku ragu apakah setelah peristiwa ini ia mau merawatku._

"Hmm.. sudahlah, santai saja!" Hiyama-sensei mengibaskan tangan.

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kondisimu, karena setelah kau sembuh, Kepala Detektif memiliki segudang pertanyaan buatmu, dan… mau tidak mau, kau _harus_ menghadiri pemakaman keluargamu, lusa, Shion-kun."

* * *

**_-December 27_****_th_****_, After Burial_**

"Kau sudah besar, ya."

Taito melirik ke sebelah kirinya. Lehernya terasa sakit jika dipakai menengok, jadi untuk sementara ia hanya bisa melirik.

"Ojisan?"

"Yap." si pemilik suara – Zeito-ojisan – hampir saja merangkul Taito kalau saja tidak ingat luka bakar yang diderita keponakannya itu. "Oh ya, gomen, gomen.."

Zeito menghela nafas. Ia ikut berdiri bersama Taito, bersandar di pagar pembatas pinggir kolam kuil Hanakawa. Kuil itu besar dan indah sekali.

Taito melepas pandangannya jauh ke dasar kolam yang berair bening.

"Kau diam saja sejak acara pemakaman."

_Tentu saja aku diam. Aku kehilangan segalanya_, Taito berkata sebal dalam hati.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar klise, tapi… kau masih punya _aku_, lho."

Kaget, Taito spontan menengok. Ia bahkan lupa lehernya masih sakit.

"Hah? Waktu itu kau bilang kau benci anak-anak."

"Apa?—Oh, ya, dulu leluconku keterlaluan." Zeito terkekeh. "Ada alasannya kenapa aku bilang begitu. Kau nggak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya dicampakkan wanita satu anak yang bilang mencintaimu dan mengajakmu menikah. Di hari pernikahan ia kabur dengan pria lain. Kurasa ayahmu belum sempat bercerita karena kalian masih dianggap terlalu muda."

TUK. Taito merasa kepalanya diketuk pensil.

"Setelah itu aku butuh waktu lama untuk move on, makanya aku berhenti mengunjungi keluarga kalian lagi, karena kalian terlalu sempurna buatku. Kau tahu, ayahmu adalah orang paling baik sedunia yang pernah kukenal. Aku bersyukur ia terlahir menjadi kakakku."

"Dan ibumu, man... Dia _mama hot_! Cantik, pintar memasak, lulusan terbaik di kampusnya dulu, sayang sekali dia pencemas akut. Tapi dia tetap ibu yang sempurna, kan?"

"Sejujurnya, aku berencana mengunjungi kalian sebagai kejutan di hari Natal, tapi… sudahlah."

Taito menggigit bibir atasnya. Ternyata pamannya memiliki segudang masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan, itu sebabnya ia menjadi pribadi yang serampangan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba tangan Zeito mengacak-acak rambut Taito.

"Lagipula kau bukan anak-anak lagi." Ia tertawa ringan. "Kau sudah cukup besar untuk tinggal di rumahku. Aku percaya kau nggak akan merepotkan.."

Suara langkah seseorang menghentikan pembicaraan Zeito.

"Oh! Jadi kau di sini,"

"Sensei.."

"Ah, ya, kemarin aku belum memperkenalkan diri secara sopan," Zeito mengelap tangannya di jas, padahal tidak kotor. Taito ingat, pamannya memang suka bercanda. Tak heran jika Hiyama-sensei menyebutnya '_pria galak_'. Mungkin kemarin ia terlalu sedih dan emosi.

"Shion Zeito. Terima kasih, Hiyama-san, sudah menjaga keponakanku ini."

Hiyama-sensei tersenyum simpel menyambut jabatan tangan Zeito.

"Kurasa ia akan tinggal denganku, paling tidak seminggu sebelum aku pindah ke Hokkaido selama setahun untuk urusan bisnis. Setelah itu kau hidup sendiri di rumahku."

Taito memandang Zeito dengan tatapan menolak. Baru saja ia menemukan sisi sesungguhnya – sisi baik dari pamannya itu, tapi Zeito sudah akan meninggalkannya lagi.

"Eh, tapi tidak! Bagaimana kalau penyakitmu kambuh?" Zeito membuat ekspresi berpikir yang konyol. "Aku akan sewa _babysitter_ saja, deh."

Hiyama-sensei tertawa. Taito meninju lengan Zeito.

"Kalian paman dan keponakan yang kompak, ya." puji Hiyama-sensei, membuat Zeito tak tahan untuk mengacak-acak rambut Taito lagi.

"Kalau boleh, Shion bisa tinggal dengan saya saja."

Suasana mendadak hening, Zeito mengernyitkan alis.

"Maaf..?"

Hiyama-sensei membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Ya, seperti yang Anda bilang tadi, bahaya kalau Shion-kun harus sendirian, apalagi kalau penyakitnya kambuh."

Zeito melirik Taito yang kini hanya diam.

"Saya tidak akan kerepotan, kok. Dia anak yang baik."

"Hmm.. tapi tetap saja nggak bisa semudah itu. Aku nggak mau dicap sebagai anggota keluarga yang melepas tanggung jawab dan-"

"Shion-kun tetap menjadi tanggung jawab Anda. Hanya saja, dia akan bertempat tinggal di rumah saya."

Zeito berpikir cukup lama.

"Baiklah." mata Zeito berkaca-kaca karena semangat. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Hiyama-san! Tolong jaga keponakanku! Hanya dia yang kumiliki sekarang."

Taito merasa dadanya sesak.

Bahagia sekaligus sedih.

Ia baru saja bertemu kembali dengan pamannya yang ia kira sombong namun ternyata sangat baik, kembali mendapat kehangatan keluarga, dan pamannya akan meninggalkannya lagi dalam seminggu, lalu pergi selama setahun.

Seperti sahabat lama yang bertemu sehari kemudian berpisah lagi.

* * *

Hiyama-sensei memutar kunci pintu rumahnya.

"Yak, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Taito sekali lagi masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu. Begitu luas, sampai-sampai ia yakin kalau ada yang berteriak takkan terdengar hingga ke luar.

"Inilah hasil kerja kerasku." Hiyama-sensei berkacak pinggang. "Setelah ayahku meninggal lima tahun lalu, kanker paru-paru akibat stress karena perceraiannya dengan ibuku, aku _harus_ bisa survive."

Mendengar cerita itu, Taito tertarik untuk bertanya lebih dalam lagi.

"Sensei tak punya adik atau kakak?"

"Punya. Kakak perempuan, lebih tua 7 tahun dariku. Aku membantu kakakku bekerja pada bagian kepala marketing di perusahaannya – perusahaan Ayah, sih. Bisa dibilang, rumah ini hasil bekerjaku di sana sebelum mengajar di Vocalo."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow. Nggak semua orang marketing segigih aku. Hehehe..."

_Benar_, pikir Taito. _Ini hebat._

"Jadi, kamarmu adalah kamar yang kemarin. Dapur ada di sana. Teh, susu, semua minuman enak dan snack lezat lainnya terletak di filling cabinet. Kau boleh mengacak-acak isi kulkas setiap hari, asal jangan lupa untuk selalu menutupnya kembali. Kau juga boleh memasak bahan makanan apapun yang ada. Atau kalau kau nggak bisa masak, panggil aku atau telepon delivery saja. Kamar mandi di sana, toilet di sana. Di atas ada ruang musik, kau boleh masuk kapan saja kau mau. Oh, dan tahu cara menyetel DVD, kan?"

"Uh…" Taito terbengong sejenak. "Ya. Karena pasti ada keterangan di remote-nya, Play, Stop, Eject.. seperti itulah."

"Anak pintar. Ayo, akan kutunjukkan koleksi Blu-Ray milikku. Mereka hebat."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Taito sudah asyik menonton "Inception" bersama Hiyama-sensei. Ia tak bisa duduk santai, terpesona dengan kualitas gambar yang begitu nyata. Sepanjang film ia duduk tegak.

Hairaito tak pernah mengizinkan anak-anaknya membeli Blu-Ray. Alasannya, benda itu akan membuat mereka kecanduan menonton film dan lupa belajar. Sepertinya ia benar.

Taito seperti lupa kalau baru tiga hari peristiwa mengerikan itu terlewati. Sekarang ia benar-benar dalam kondisi mood yang bagus, Hiyama-sensei berhasil membuatnya tidak seperti 'tamu' di rumah itu.

Perasaannya kembali menghangat, ia melihat gurunya itu seperti ayahnya – tidak, bukan.

_Ayah nggak seasyik ini._

Seperti teman dekatnya.

"Anoo.. Sensei, soal wawancara dengan Kepala Detektif…"

"Mm-hm?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara banyak, jadi apa boleh aku menemuinya kapan-kapan saja, tidak dalam waktu dekat ini?"

Hiyama-sensei tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku mengerti. Bisa diatur. Sekarang sebaiknya kita makan, sudah jam 7."

"Hai'! Arigatou, Sensei."

* * *

**BLUK**

Taito memejamkan matanya seketika. Kasur empuk itu membuatnya seperti meleleh. Punggungnya masih terasa perih ketika ia merebahkan tubuhnya, tapi ia tak peduli.

Taito melirik jam, setengah sembilan.

Ia terus memejamkan mata tanpa membetulkan posisi tubuhnya yang masih membentuk pola huruf "T".

_Ngantuk…_

Ia mengingat percakapannya dengan Hiyama-sensei saat makan malam tadi. Gurunya itu bilang, ia boleh masuk sekolah kembali kapanpun ia siap.

Dan saat ini, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat mengantuk.

_Aku nggak mau sekolah lagi._

_Harusnya Akaito menjadi siswa baru kelas 1, dan aku akan kelas 3._

_Niichan juga akan wisuda SMA._

_Tapi sekarang aku sendirian._

_Aku akan di sini terus hingga Sensei bosan, setelah itu mungkin aku akan ikut saja Zeito-ojisan ke Hokkaido, mencari pekerjaan sambil kuliah di sana…-_

Taito terlelap dengan setitik airmata bening mengalir dari mata kirinya.

_Nande..?_

_…_

* * *

**_-At Midnight_**

_Panas. Seperti ada yang memelukku._

ZRUUT- - -

_Ah, ya. Aku lupa melepas jaket tadi. Tapi tunggu, siapa yang membuka jaketku?!_

SRET

_Apa aku akan mandi? Sepertinya bajuku terbuka._

_._

_.._

_..._

_Tu-tunggu! Ada yang…_

Taito setengah sadar, membuka matanya dan melihat bayangan seseorang sibuk menjamahi tiap bagian tubuhnya.

Gelap.

Padahal ia ingat betul tadi tidak mematikan lampu.

_Mimpi..?  
_

Taito mendesah kecil karena merasa aneh ketika orang itu menggigit pelan lehernya.

Rasanya... seperti nyata.

Bibir orang itu menjelajahi bibir Taito, turun ke dagu, leher…

Ketika akhirnya menemukan siluet jelas, Taito tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sen-"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika orang itu mulai memagut bibirnya.

Taito terengah-engah, orang itu bersemangat sekali.

_Tuhan…_

* * *

**_-December 28_****_th_****_, Morning_**

"Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

Taito diam.

Ia takut.

Walaupun tadi pagi saat bangun, pakaiannya masih lengkap seperti ketika tidur.

Dan lampu kamar masih menyala.

_Mimpi? Tapi kok.._

"Hei, aku bertanya, lho."

Taito menggigit bibir.

"Ya, aku…" Tangannya terkepal. "..tidurku nyenyak, Sensei. Terima kasih."

"Jangan kaku begitu, 'kan sekarang ini rumahmu."

Taito memutar-mutar garpu. Spaghetti-nya masih utuh, ia tak bernafsu makan.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu," Hiyama-sensei berkata prihatin. "Kau baik-baik saja? Mau kubuatkan susu atau makanan lain, hm?"

"Eh.. tidak.. aku oke-oke saja, Sensei." Taito jadi merasa tidak enak.

_Ya, pasti cuma mimpi. Tapi kenapa mirip sekali dengan Hiyama-sensei..?_

_Ada apa sih denganku?_

Gurunya menghela nafas. "Kau harus makan, pokoknya habiskan itu. Kalau kau sakit bisa gawat. Pastinya kau nggak mau merepotkan pamanmu kan, kalau harus masuk rumah sakit?"

_Hihi… Iya, ya. Sudahlah, hanya mimpi buruk_.

"Hai', Sensei!"

Sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, Hiyama-sensei beranjak ke wastafel untuk cuci piring.

Taito masih beruntung tidak memperhatikannya,

karena selama gurunya berbalik badan,

senyum tipis terulas di bibir pria muda berkacamata itu...

"_Gotcha._"

* * *

a/n:

Pengakuan jujur, aku udah pernah bikin ginian, rate M juga.

Tapi tetep ajaaaaa TT A TT aku deg-degan tiap sampe di bagian "itu", kokoro ini gak kuat!

Masalahnya otakku juga jadi ngebayangin, aku merasa pervert (_ _) /gak

Padahal aku suka Y, dan sering mencoba berkarya bikin fiction Y kayak teman-temen author lain,

tapi ujung-ujungnya deg-degan pas sampe scene iykwim dan akhirnya ku-drop.

Tapi nggak kok buat yang ini ;)

Oh, dan FYI, aku dapet referensi dari manga sama anime.

UDAH AH! =/ / /=

Waiting for review, kritik dan pertanyaan! Makasih banyak, minna! ^w^

==Rin==


	5. Deep Blue Sea

"_Aku tahu ini klise, tapi… kau masih punya aku, lho."_

_..._

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Hiyama-san! Tolong jaga keponakanku! Hanya dia yang kumiliki sekarang."_

_..._

"_Sen-"_

* * *

**Bandaged Melody**

Chapter 5 – Deep Blue Sea

"Shion-kuuun, aku akan berangkat. Teman-temanmu ada di sekolah, mereka tertarik pada kasus kemarin. Tapi kau sebaiknya jangan ke sana dulu."

Pukul 9.

Suara Hiyama-sensei tidak lantas membuat Taito melepas selimut, dan malah menutupi kepalanya sehingga terlihat seperti kepompong.

"Hei, bocah," Hiyama-sensei akhirnya masuk. "Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh denganmu sejak sarapan tadi."

Merasa tak perlu lagi bersikap kaku, Taito akhirnya membuka selimut.

"Apakah Sensei mau menunggu? Aku akan bersiap."

Gurunya terbelalak. "Kau yakin?"

Taito mengangguk.

"Aku harus berbicara pada mereka, terutama Gakupo dan Miku."

"….aku nggak yakin, tapi baiklah."

* * *

_**-At School**_

Setelah Hiyama-sensei memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman belakang akibat gerbang depan dipenuhi mobil polisi, ia langsung menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah. Sementara itu Taito langsung dikerumuni teman-teman sekelas yang bertanya macam-macam dan menyampaikan belasungkawa.

Sampai akhirnya keadaan sudah lebih tenang, Gakupo memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tak hanya memeluk, ia juga menepuk-nepuk pundak Taito.

"Sakit! Hei, aku sedang diperban!"

"Biar saja, dasar lemah." Gakupo melepas pelukannya. "Kukira kau nggak selamat."

Taito terkekeh. "Harusnya, ya. Tapi aku terlalu _keren_ untuk mati, dan Tuhan tahu itu."

"Sialan. Masih sempat bercanda di saat keadaanmu sedang begini."

"Habis Hiyama-sensei baik sekali padaku, mood-ku jadi membaik."

"Yap, memang. Kau beruntung, man. Kau sudah seperti anak asuhnya saja sekarang. He's the real deal for every problems. Padahal usianya masih muda."

"Uh-huh, bisa dibilang begitu, ya.."

"Tunggu, kuralat pernyataanku. Kau bukan anak asuh, tapi _pacar_. Yap."

Mendadak Taito teringat kejadian aneh semalam. Ia menutup telinganya.

"Aku tak dengar~"

"Oh, dan Zatsune kesal padamu karena kau membuatnya khawatir. Dia bilang sudah berulang kali menghubungi ponselmu tapi tak pernah kau respon. Kalian sudah pacaran, 'kan?"

Taito menatap Gakupo tajam. "Ya. Aku harus bicara padanya soal itu."

* * *

_**-At Vocalo Senior High School, Gymtastic Hall**_

"Hei,"

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu – Zatsune Miku – menoleh ke asal suara yang tidak asing baginya.

"Kata Gakupo kau menunggu di sini."

"Jahat."

"Apa..?"

"Aku sudah meneleponmu entah berapa puluh kali, tapi-"

"Layar ponselku rusak terkena panas."

Miku terdiam. Taito berjalan mendekat.

"…..maaf."

Taito tersenyum. "Kau nggak perlu minta maaf. Bukan salah siapa-siapa."

Miku merasa tenang, ia mulai berani menatap wajah Taito.

"Kata Sensei, kau terluka."

"Ya, dan aku diperban. Mau lihat?"

"Eh.. ng-nggak usah!" Miku menutup matanya karena ngeri.

Seakan tak mendengarkan perkataan Miku, Taito membuka mantel dan resleting jaketnya, lalu menyibakkan kaus yang dipakainya.

Miku perlahan membuka mata.

"It's fine, sudah lebih baik, kok." Taito tersenyum, lalu kembali merapikan pakaiannya.

"…hmm." Miku menggenggam tangan Taito. "Ngobrol di luar, yuk. Aku ingin melihat keadaan."

Sekolah terlihat sepi. Tentu saja, sedang libur Natal. Seharusnya tidak ada orang kalau saja peristiwa kebakaran tidak menimpa keluarga Shion. Sekolah menjadi agak ramai oleh orang-orang tak dikenal, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anggota polisi dan detektif swasta. Alasan utamanya adalah, karena Hairaito merupakan salah satu penyumbang terbesar di sekolah.

Mereka datang ke sekolah untuk mengorek berbagai keterangan dari Hiyama-sensei, Luki-senpai, dan Hatsune-senpai. Mereka dianggap orang-orang yang kenal dan dekat dengan korban, karena muncul desas-desus yang berkata bahwa peristiwa tersebut direncanakan seseorang. Zeito-ojisan juga seharusnya datang, tapi sosoknya belum terlihat.

"Kau tahu," Taito membuka pembicaraan kembali. "Aku pusing melihat mereka."

"Mereka di sini untuk membantumu. Kalau mereka melihatmu ada di sini, pasti akan langsung ramai. Untungnya tadi Kamui-kun menyuruh anak sekelas berkumpul di halaman belakang agar tak terlalu terlihat mencolok jika kau datang. Dan ternyata kau benar-benar datang hari ini."

"Ha-ha. Yah. Tapi… entahlah. Aku ingin melupakannya. Total. Yang sudah, biarlah berlalu."

Miku menghela nafas. "Menurutku sih nggak bisa. Kau harus tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, Taito-kun."

"Mm."

"Dan kuingin kau ingat kalau kau butuh seseorang, aku akan selalu ada. Kapanpun."

Miku menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Taito. Perlahan, Taito tersenyum tenang.

"Hei, itu Kamui-kun. Ngapain sih, dia?" Miku melihat ke seberang lapangan, Gakupo membentuk ekspresi konyol sambil membentuk simbol hati dengan tangannya.

"Dia sedang teler, biar saja." Taito tersenyum geli.

"Oh ya, jadi kapan ponselmu…uh… diperbaiki? Aku punya hak untuk terus tahu keadaanmu."

Mendadak Taito tertawa geli, namun hatinya bahagia. "Memangnya kau ibuku?"

Miku mencubit lengan pacarnya.

"Aku cuma _gadis jelek_ yang menjadi kekasih seorang pangeran berbalut perban."

Giliran Taito yang mencubit hidung Miku.

"H-hei! Dingin!"

"Aku masih belum tahu kapan, tapi yang jelas secepatnya karena sesungguhnya aku ini manusia gadget dari Planet Zoid."

**DEG.**

Miku tertawa geli.

Ia masih terus tertawa, tidak menyadari Taito yang mulai bernafas tidak normal.

Ia baru menyadarinya ketika kepalanya merosot dari bahu Taito karena tubuh pacarnya terantuk ke bawah.

Taito terjatuh, posisinya jongkok. Miku spontan berteriak panik.

"Taito-kun!"

Pandangannya mulai blur, ia tak bisa bernafas normal.

"TAITO-KUN! Kamui-kun! Kamui-kuuun~! ! ! Tolong!"

Taito terbatuk-batuk memegangi dadanya.

Ia ingat, tadi pagi sudah meminum obat.

Sakit.

Dingin.

_Tidak…_

Ia tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi, ia hanya bisa mendengar. Segala yang dilihatnya menjadi putih.

"_Taito!_"

"_Astaga! Bagaimana ini?!"_

"_Taito-kun.. ba…ngunlah…"_

Miku menangis. Gakupo panik, namun suaranya menjauh. Teman-teman yang tersisa di sekolah mengerubunginya, berteriak-teriak panik.

"_Shion-kun!"_

"_Kamui sedang memanggilkan Hiyama-sensei,"_

"_Lalu mana guru itu? Shion sedang sekarat! Nafasnya pelan sekali!"_

_**PLAK**_

"_JAGA MULUTMU!"_

"_Zatsune-chan.."_

"_Minggir semuanya! KUBILANG MINGGIR!"_

Tubuhnya terasa terbang, ia benar-benar tak dapat merasakan apapun selain melayang.

* * *

_Hangat…_

_Hah? Jalanan?_

Taito perlahan membuka mata. Ah, rupanya sedang di mobil.

"Sens-"

"Jangan bicara."

Taito menoleh. Hiyama-sensei menyetir dengan ekspresi serius.

"Harusnya hari ini kau masih istirahat."

"Tapi aku sudah baikan."

Hening.

Tiga detik.

"Kau baru saja kolaps dan bilang 'sudah baikan'? Coba ulangi lagi."

_Ups._

Taito tertunduk. Ini salahnya karena memaksakan diri, padahal jelas-jelas tadi pagi Hiyama-sensei melarangnya ikut.

"Kubilang _ulangi_ lagi, Shion-kun."

"…gomennasai."

"Terserah."

Kata-kata terakhir membuat Taito ingin masuk lubang.

Hiyama-sensei sudah _sangat-sangat-sangat_ baik padanya, dan sekarang ia malah membuat masalah lagi, seperti cari mati.

Taito merapatkan kain tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, lalu melirik ke indikator AC mobil. Tulisan "OFF" berpendar.

Sampai rumah kembali, Hiyama-sensei seakan tidak peduli. Setelah memarkir mobil, ia masuk duluan ke rumahnya, tanpa bicara apapun pada Taito.

Tapi tak lama kemudian pria itu keluar rumah lagi dan membuka pintu mobil di sisi Taito.

Raut wajahnya marah.

"Kau mau tidur di luar?!"

Taito yang masih gemetar dan merasa bersalah terus menunduk. Hiyama-sensei memegangi pundaknya.

Aneh, hingga sampai di kamar, Hiyama-sensei tak melepasnya. Bukannya melepas Taito, ia malah melepas kacamatanya yang basah akibat salju.

"Sensei.."

**BLUK**

Posisi mereka berdua benar-benar salah – Hiyama-sensei berada di atas Taito yang kini melihat gurunya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

_Semalam…_

_Bukan mim- - -_

"Dengar," Hiyama-sensei berusaha mengatur nafas, ia sangat emosi. "Kau bisa _mati_ tadi."

Taito terdiam. _Ya, benar. Aku nggak bisa merasakan apa-apa tadi_.

"Zatsune _tolol_ itu, kenapa dia mengajakmu mengobrol di luar kalau tahu di dalam lebih hangat? Salju jelas-jelas sedang deras hari ini."

"Sensei, chotto-!"

Taito berusaha lepas, namun tangan gurunya lebih kuat. Pemberontakan Taito sia-sia. Posisi tubuh mereka sangat dekat dan rapat.

"Dia cewek kasar, kau tahu." Hiyama-sensei mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taito yang memerah tanpa sadar. "Dia bahkan menampar Yuki-kun yang berkata benar. Dia egois, hanya mementingkan emosinya sendiri dan tidak menerima realita."

Taito mencoba mengingat kejadian dan suara-suara tadi..

…

"_Jahat."_

"_Apa..?"_

"_Aku sudah meneleponmu entah berapa puluh kali, tapi-"_

"_Layar ponselku rusak terkena panas."_

…

Taito berpikir ulang, kalau Miku sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya, dia pasti tidak akan menuduh Taito yang macam-macam. Apalagi kondisi Taito sedang berkabung.

...

"_Kamui sedang memanggilkan Hiyama-sensei,"_

"_Lalu mana guru itu? Shion sedang sekarat! Nafasnya pelan sekali!"_

_**PLAK**_

"_JAGA MULUTMU!"_

…

_Benar._

"Kau benar-benar sekarat tadi,"

_Memang. Aku bodoh._

"Kalau tak cepat-cepat dibawa ke tempat hangat, kau bisa-"

Hiyama-sensei menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Taito, memejamkan matanya.

Entah kenapa Taito tidak memberi penolakan.

"Sensei,"

Hanya memanggil, tidak berusaha lepas atau apapun.

"Aku berusaha… melindungimu, tahu." suara gurunya memelan.

Taito terbelalak. Darahnya berdesir cepat.

"Saat menyelamatkanmu dari rumah itu, aku berpikir kau nggak akan selamat,"

"Dan barusan, kau hampir mati."

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi aku menyukaimu. Kau selalu berusaha tampak bahagia di depan orang lain, meskipun perasaanmu sedang hancur."

"Dan lagi, kau anak cerdas."

"Kau bahkan bisa bernyanyi dengan hati untuk gadis _bodoh_ itu."

"I love you."

"You're the most unique person I've ever met."

Seperti menekan tombol _rewind_, ingatan Taito kembali ke segala peristiwa yang ia lalui bersama Hiyama-sensei sejauh ini.

Gurunya yang sempurna.

Perasaan tenang dan hangat saat disayangi, diperhatikan...

Segala perasaan yang ia butuhkan melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

…

Ayahnya orang sibuk. Ibunya selalu cemas terhadap apapun.

Kakaknya orang baik, tapi apabila diingat lagi, kakaknya-lah yang _mengambil _kebahagiannya di awal. Ibunya minum-minum akibat cemas akan kakaknya yang terserang demam, melahirkan dirinya yang cacat dan berpenyakit.

Pamannya, walaupun perhatian, sebetulnya ia hanya mementingkan urusan bisnis.

Adiknya, lupakan. Waktu itu adiknya hampir membunuhnya secara tidak sengaja.

Sahabatnya telah menemukan cinta, dan mungkin akan bahagia.

Kekasihnya –

– seperti yang dikatakan gurunya tadi, kekasihnya juga hampir membunuhnya secara tidak sengaja.

_Mengapa aku baru sadar.._

"Aku seharusnya melindungimu."

_Ya._

"And I will. No—_I have to_. I have to protect you." suara Hiyama-sensei serak. Dahi Taito terasa basah sekarang.

Hiyama-sensei memegang kepala Taito, seakan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Taito memejamkan mata. Dadanya sesak setelah menyadari kenyataan.

Dunia seakan tak pernah adil baginya.

Segala rasa cinta yang diinginkannya, seperti meledeknya – datang dan pergi.

Tapi dengan Hiyama-sensei…

"I have to protect you, I have to protect you, I have to-"

Lima kali.

Tujuh.

_Sensei…_

Tak ada yang benar-benar memberikan _perasaan_ yang ia inginkan tadi selain pria ini.

Airmata Taito mengalir.

"…protect you. I have-"

Sepuluh.

Empat belas.

Airmatanya makin deras, Taito menyadari kalau orang di hadapannya sungguh-sungguh memperhatikan, menyayangi, dan akan selalu melindunginya kapanpun.

"I have to protect you with all my life…" sambil terus berkata seakan sangat tak ingin kehilangan, Hiyama-sensei mulai mengecup dahinya, telinganya, pipinya…

Taito meleleh. Seluruh wajahnya basah oleh airmata Hiyama-sensei dan airmatanya sendiri.

Taito mengangkat tangannya perlahan, merengkuh bahu pria di depannya.

Pria itu menempelkan bibirnya sehingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Taito semakin menangis.

_Hangat._

_I love you too, Sensei.._

_Maafkan aku karena baru menyadarinya.._

Saliva mereka bercampur, sementara Hiyama-sensei masih terus mengulangi kata-katanya tadi.

Mungkin sekarang sudah puluhan kali.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah berbuat lancang tadi malam,"

_Benar lagi_.

"Aku lepas kontrol, aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganmu."

Saat ini Taito seperti anak kecil yang sesunggukan.

"Tidak, Sensei.." ia akhirnya bicara. "…maafkan aku karena baru menyadarinya."

"Aku… terlalu naif."

* * *

_**-At Night**_

Hiyama-sensei menghempaskan tubuh Taito ke kasur di kamarnya.

"Sensei, yappari chotto matte-"

Gurunya tak menghiraukannya.

Setelah minum teh saat makan malam tadi, Taito tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi.

_Ya, tadi siang memang terjadi pengakuan habis-habisan, sih..._

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Sensei._

_Aku nggak akan keberatan melakukan apapun buatmu._

_Karena kau sudah sangat baik padaku._

Tapi tetap saja ia masih malu untuk melakukan hal seperti ini!

Dan lagi, teh yang diminumnya tadi rasanya agak aneh. Seperti dicampur sesuatu.

"Yang kau minum tadi akan membuat semuanya lebih mudah." Hiyama-sensei menciumi lehernya. "Mungkin kau juga nggak akan merasakan sakit."

Mendengar kata-kata barusan, wajah Taito terpanggang.

Hiyama-sensei menciumnya, lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut Taito.

"Pfft, kau harus lihat wajahmu." lidah Hiyama-sensei turun ke tulang iga, perut - - -

"SENSEI!"

"Sssh… tenanglah."

Entah mengapa ia merasa takut, gurunya bukan seperti orang yang dikenalnya.

Lagi-lagi, airmatanya jatuh saat merasakan perasaan yang aneh di area tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia malu.

Malu juga dengan suara desahannya, terdengar _nakal_.

_Suaraku… kenapa… suara macam apa ini ? ?_

Setelah agak lama, Hiyama-sensei baru melihat kalau Taito menangis, dan lagi-lagi ia mencium bibir Taito.

"Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan hal ini, dan…"

"…dan?"

Taito berteriak. Ada sesuatu yang melesak masuk di area bawah tubuhnya.

_Sakit ! !_

…

…

…

...

...

Taito terpejam. Apa yang terjadi barusan membuat suhu tubuhnya lebih hangat, meskipun kini ia lelah dan pinggulnya sedikit sakit.

Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah berada dalam lautan tidur yang dalam…

…sedalam perasaannya sekarang pada pria di sampingnya..

…yang mendekapnya rapat-rapat, seakan sangat tak ingin kehilangan.

* * *

a/n:

I feel filthy.

Ini gara-gara nonton MV MMD Kaito x Gakupo waktu itu.

Soalnya last scene aku buat berdasarkan MV itu, dan adegan iykwim di manga-manga Y.

Coz I have no idea selain dari kedua sumber itu. /yaiyalah!/ /plis/ (=_=lll)

Dan yang aku tahu dari Y tuh cuma 'menyerang' dan 'diserang'.

Jadi kalo prosesnya salah, maklumin yak.

Seperti biasa review, saran, kritik. Arigatou gozaimasu, minna ^^

==Rin==


	6. Dried Petal

"_Kukira kau nggak selamat." _

"_Aku sudah meneleponmu entah berapa puluh kali, tapi-"_

"_Yang kau minum tadi akan membuat semuanya lebih mudah."_

* * *

**Bandaged Melody**

Chapter 6 – Dried Petal

_**-December 28**__**th**__**, Morning**_

Salju agak mereda ketika Taito terbangun dan mendapati dirinya masih tak berpakaian. Di hadapannya ada orang yang kini ia percayai sebagai pelindungnya – Hiyama Kiyoteru – masih terpejam. Perlahan tapi pasti, jemari Taito terangkat, perlahan menyentuh pipi sang pelindung.

_Sensei, aku milikmu._

_Aku akan melakukan apapun atas kebaikanmu._

_Memasak untukmu tiap hari?_

_Membersihkan rumah?_

_Memanggilmu dengan sebutan khusus selain 'Sensei'?_

Taito memikirkan ide terakhirnya, itulah yang akan dilakukannya sebagai permulaan.

"Hmmh~"

Setengah menggeliat, orang itu membuka mata dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"A, kau sudah bangun. Ohayou."

"Ohayou gozaimasu, _Master_."

Mendadak Hiyama-sensei membuka seluruh matanya. "Apa?"

"M-master." Taito mengulangi ucapannya, membuat Hiyama-sensei tertawa geli.

"Kau…kau memanggilku apa?"

Taito tidak mengulanginya lagi. "Apa Sensei nggak suka dengan panggilan itu?"

"Suka, aku _suka_ sekali, kok. Terdengar keren." Hiyama-sensei meyakinkannya. "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Kupikir aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang… _something that count_. Seperti itulah." Taito menelan ludah ketika hendak mengatakan ini, "…dan semakin meyakinkanku kalau aku… memiliki Sensei, dan sebaliknya."

Mereka berdua terdiam, satu menit.

Perlahan Hiyama-sensei merengkuh Taito.

"Aku bahagia kau tidak menganggap perasaanku main-main," Ia berbisik.

"Ya, Shion- maksudku Taito-kun," bisiknya lagi, Taito meresapi pelukannya mendengar orang itu menyebut nama depannya. "Ya. Kau milikku. Aku milikmu. Aku _Master_-mu."

* * *

_**-December 31**__**st**__**, At Afternoon**_

"Ini enak!" mata Hiyama-sensei berbinar mengunyah cupcake buatan Taito.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya, Master."

Taito memperhatikan wajah Hiyama-sensei – yang sejak kemarin lusa mulai dipanggilnya _Master_ – tampak puas dengan cupcake buatannya.

"Hmm, kenapa cupcake?"

"Uh… karena ini akhir tahun, jadi kupikir aku harus membuat sesuatu yang… manis."

Masternya tertawa. "Ya, ini sangat manis." tukasnya. "Dan lezat."

Taito tersenyum bahagia.

"Hari ini ada perayaan tahun baru di sekolah, dan kali ini aku mengizinkanmu ikut. Kita berangkat jam 10 malam nanti. Acaranya _random_ saja, kok. Hanya barbekyu dan kembang api."

.

.

_**-At Night**_

Dari luar gedung sekolah seperti tidak tampak ada perayaan, bahkan gerbangnya dikunci. Akhirnya Hiyama-sensei memutar ke area kebun belakang sekolah… dan benar saja.

"Itu mobil Hiyama-sensei!"

"Apa dia mengajak Shion-kun juga, ya?"

"Entah, kita lihat saja."

"Hei, itu dia!"

Teman-teman sekelas Taito melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka. Wajah Taito menjadi sumringah, naluri alaminya langsung membuat kedua kakinya otomatis berlari ke kumpulan itu. Hiyama-sensei berjalan pelan di belakangnya, lalu ikut bergabung dengan para guru.

"Kami bersyukur kau baik-baik saja, Shion-kun."

"Ya, ah, tapi sayang malam ini Zatsune-chan nggak datang. Dia merayakan tahun baru di Shinjuku bersama keluarga besarnya."

Mendengar nama itu, senyum Taito membeku.

Pandangannya menangkap sosok dua orang tengah mengobrol. Salah satu dari mereka, perempuan berambut pink, menyadari kalau dirinya diperhatikan. Megurine Luka. Ia tersenyum sejenak, lalu menggandeng laki-laki di sampingnya dan berjalan ke arah Taito.

"Hai, Shion-kun," sapanya ramah. "Bareng Hiyama-sensei?"

"Heh, kurasa itu hal yang nggak perlu kau tanyakan, _honey_." Gakupo melepaskan tangannya sejenak dari Luka untuk memeluk Taito. "Aku senang kau kembali, _buddy_. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Yah, cukup kuat."

"Oh… ya, semenjak kemarin." nada bicara Luka prihatin. "Tapi hari ini kau harus bergembira, lho. Kau sudah ada di sini dengan kami."

"Yup. Dan…, ada apa di tas itu?"

Pertanyaan Gakupo membuat Taito tersadar kalau sejak tadi ia membawa tas kertas.

"Aku membuat ini tadi siang untuk dimakan bersama,"

Taito membuka tas kertasnya perlahan, namun Gakupo sudah keburu menyambarnya. Luka ikut mengintip sambil tertawa geli.

"CUPCAKE! ASTAGA, INI IMUT SEKALI, SHION-KUN!"

"MEMANGNYA SEJAK KAPAN KAU BISA MASAK?"

Luka dan Gakupo berteriak-teriak sehingga menarik perhatian teman-teman lain. Dan bisa ditebak, mereka langsung mengerubuti cupcake Taito. Tak lama kemudian, pujian-pujian tulus keluar dari mulut mereka. Gakupo mengacak-acak rambut Taito. Luka dan teman-teman lain tampak asyik ber-_selfie_ dengan si cupcake, membuat pose wajah imut dan lucu.

"Teman-teman!" suara Gumi, ketua organisasi siswa yang merupakan siswi kelas 3-A sekaligus penyelenggara acara tersebut membahana. "Ayo berkumpul sebentar."

"Sebelum menjadi tanggal 1 Januari, aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian semua, termasuk adik-adik kelas, karena sudah bekerja sama dengan baik tahun ini."

"Terima kasih banyak pada bapak dan ibu guru sekalian atas kesabarannya membimbing dan mengajar kami tahun ini."

"Terima kasih juga kepada Pak Yamada," Gumi menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, melihat pada sang tukang kebun. Beliau tersipu senang. "Karena tanpa izin dari beliau kita tidak akan bisa berkumpul di sini." – disambut tawa teman-temannya, lalu bertepuk tangan untuk pria setengah baya yang ramah itu.

"Dan yang paling penting, aku ingin menyampaikan belasungkawa kepada keluarga Shion."

Mendadak hening.

Gumi dan seluruh teman melirik ke arah Taito.

"Mari kita berdoa sejenak untuk keluarga Shion, dan Shion-kun, kami semua berharap lukamu cepat sembuh agar kau bisa mengikuti pelajaran kembali bersama kami, di sini."

Suara Gumi memang ringan, namun terdengar berkharisma. "Berdoa dimulai."

…

"Selesai." Gumi mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali semangat. Matanya tampak seperti ingin memberi kekuatan pada Taito. Taito tersenyum sambil sedikit membungkuk sopan.

"Aku juga sangat berterima kasih kepada Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei. Terima kasih banyak telah menjaga Shion-kun hingga saat ini, Sensei! Kami menitipkan teman kami pada Anda!"

Hiyama-sensei tertawa santai sambil mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi sirup jeruk. Anak-anak bertepuk tangan dan bersiul untuknya.

"Akhir kata, aku ingin mengucapkan ini sejak lama! Aku sayang kalian semua! Oh, dan terima kasih Shion-kun, cupcake-mu enak sekali!" sekali lagi tepuk tangan dan suara siulan menggema.

…

"Hei, dua menit lagi!"

"Ayo bersiap!"

…

"…LIMA.."

"EMPAT"

"TIGA"

"DUA"

"SATU!"

"AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU~!"

Bunyi terompet, kembang api dan sorak-sorai lagi-lagi bergemuruh. Luki-senpai dibantu seorang guru olahraga meluncurkan kembang api ke angkasa.

Taito menghitung ledakan bunga api di angkasa, jumlahnya 5 buah.

Jeda beberapa detik, Luki-senpai baru meluncurkan kembang api selanjutnya.

_Lima…_

Taito tersadar.

Ayahnya, Ibu, Kaito, Akaito, Zeito-ojisan.

_Sudahlah_.

Taito lalu terlarut dalam perayaan itu, dan sehabis bermain _truth or dare_, ia baru sadar kalau waktu sudah terlewati cukup lama.

Taito melihat jam tangannya. Benar, pukul 2 lewat 10 dini hari.

Menghela nafas, Taito menyeret langkahnya menjauh dari sana, menuju mobil dan kaget begitu melihat bayangan Hiyama-sensei ada di dalam. Ia mengiranya hantu. Mobil sedan itu terparkir cukup jauh dari tempat acara, dan cahaya lampu taman tidak sampai ke tempat itu.

"Bagaimana senang-senangnya, hm? Ini sudah sangat larut, nggak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Hiyama-sensei tersenyum maklum, mengharapkan sesuatu yang bahagia dari Taito, lalu menyalakan mesin. Taito menghempaskan pantatnya di jok.

"Lumayan, Sensei. Asyik."

Masternya itu terdiam dan lantas mematikan kembali mesin mobil.

"Kau memanggilku _apa _barusan?"

Taito mengadahkan wajahnya yang tertunduk, teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, _bocah labil,_" tubuh Hiyama-sensei mendekat. "Kau panggil aku apa?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Taito, perlahan tangannya meraih wajah Taito yang masih diam, diarahkannya wajah itu ke hadapannya.

"Aku tak peduli seberapa bahagianya kau saat berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu tadi sehingga kau lupa segalanya," katanya dengan suara dingin. "Aku pemilikmu."

Taito bergetar, wajah itu semakin dekat.

"Master, gom-hngh mmp–"

Masternya tak mengizinkannya minta maaf, rupanya.

Ini seperti hukuman. Dengan tak sabar Hiyama-sensei menempelkan bibirnya pada Taito.

Ciuman masternya makin liar, lidahnya masuk dan mengacak-acak isi mulut Taito. Ia bahkan tak peduli ketika Taito mulai mendesah kehabisan oksigen.

Karena semakin kasar, Taito memukul-mukul bahu sang master untuk melepasnya, tapi tangan kurusnya bukan tandingan untuk tangan kokoh masternya itu.

Merasa iba, akhirnya Hiyama-sensei mengakhiri ciumannya. Jalinan saliva tipis tercipta di antara bibirnya dan bibir Taito seiring jarak keduanya yang mulai menjauh.

"Akhh… hhnggh… hnhh… uhuk!" Taito mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

_Jangan lagi, kumohon._

_Maafkan aku, Master._

Tanpa diduga, masternya mulai mendekat lagi – kali ini menyerang pangkal lehernya. Ia memainkan lidahnya di sana, mengecup, menghisap…

Dan ketika ia menggigitnya, Taito berteriak tertahan.

Karena gigitan masternya benar-benar kasar!

"Ma-master, gomennasai! Itai! Akkh-"

Seakan mengunyah daging, masternya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak dipedulikannya Taito yang terus mendesah keras, berteriak, dan kini mulai menangis kesakitan. Ditahannya tubuh Taito yang menggeliat.

"Master… Ho-hontouni.. yamete– go…gomennas—AKH! Mmnngh! Mmmppphh!"

Dibekapnya mulut Taito. Ia tak berhenti, bahkan hingga cairan merah kental terpancar keluar dari bagian kulit yang dimainkannya. Entah sudah seperti apa erangan Taito saat ini.

Merasa cukup, ia menyudahi kegiatannya. Tampak bekas luka gigitan yang membiru dan berdarah di leher Taito sekarang.

"Well, well…" mulutnya dipenuhi darah. "Bagaimana kalau ciuman terakhir?"

Taito menggeleng lemah, takut. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

Namun masternya tak butuh jawaban. Dilumatnya kembali area bibir remaja tanggung berambut ungu gelap itu.

"Kau harusnya paham," bisik masternya selesai mereka berciuman, "Bad boy deserves punishment. Angin malam sama sekali nggak bagus buat kesehatanmu, tahu."

Saliva bercampur darah mengalir dari sisi bibir Taito.

"Gomennasai," suara Taito pelan sekali – takut, terisak, menahan sakit…

…dan merasa bersalah.

Sang master menatapnya tajam. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia mengelap bibirnya, menyalakan mesin, lalu membawa pergi mobilnya dari tempat itu.

Di tengah perjalanan, Taito menyadari suatu hal.

Ia meraba luka gigitan masternya di leher, perlahan tangannya menyeka sisa-sisa saliva dan darah yang masih menempel di bibir dan dagunya.

_Dia nggak bermaksud menyakitiku, dia menandaiku kalau aku miliknya, karena lagi-lagi aku berbuat kesalahan karena terlalu asyik berpesta tadi._

_Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Master. Aku nggak akan melepasmu atau membiarkanmu pergi._

_Aku ingin terus memilikimu, selamanya._

Seketika itu juga, rasa cinta Taito berubah menjadi perasaan memiliki yang masif.

.

.

Desahan demi desahan bergema di dalam kamar luas itu, beberapa saat lalu malah suaranya lebih keras.

Taito ingat pada saat Hiyama-sensei melakukan _penyerangan_ pada dirinya tadi, ia tak lagi berteriak menolak-kesakitan, tapi justru membawa sang master ke dalam pelukannya.

"Taito…"

Hiyama-sensei yang bertubuh lebih besar terus mengecup telinga Taito yang berada di bawahnya, sambil berbisik,

"Aishiteru."

Taito kembali merasa meleleh, ia lemah terhadap hal sensitif seperti itu.

Mulutnya berisi _cairan _dan tubuhnya masih mengejang.

"Lihat dirimu," sang master memasukkan ruas jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dalam mulut Taito sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Tubuh dan ekspresimu, terlalu _kotor_."

Dengan tubuh kurus dan pose seperti orang pasrah, kulit putih mulus yang sebagian tertutup perban, luka gigitan di leher dan cairan putih di perut, wajah yang memerah, mata yang sedikit terpejam, tangan kiri yang masih meremas bantal dan lidahnya sibuk menjilati sisa cairan di jemari tangan kanannya yang lentik- - -

"Kau seperti hewan peliharaan yang _nakal_,"

_Panggil aku sesukamu, Master._

_Gunakan aku sesukamu._

"I love you." bisiknya lagi, kali ini desahan nafas masternya membuat telinga Taito terasa hangat. Sangat hangat.

"I love you too, Master."

* * *

_**\- January 1**__**st**__**, Morning**_

Sama seperti kemarin, hari inipun Taito bangun lebih dulu. Ia bertekad untuk memotong rumput liar di halaman belakang, walaupun belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Hiyama-sensei hanya sering bercerita kalau punya banyak koleksi tanaman.

Namun niatnya sirna ketika berhasil berjalan mengendap ke halaman.

"Oh my God…"

Indah.

Luas.

Tidak perlu lagi dirapikan.

Segala macam bunga; lili, mawar, tulip…

Merasa nyaman, Taito memilih duduk di rumput hijau yang luas itu. Ia meluruskan kakinya sambil bersandar di pagar besi pembatas antara taman dengan gazebo.

Ah, ada kelopak bunga tulip ungu yang mengering.

Taito tersenyum miris, memungutnya, memperhatikannya…

_Aku sama sepertimu, lho._

_Aku juga mengering, seluruh keluargaku menghilang._

_Kekasihku—bukan, orang yang pernah mengaku menyukaiku juga ternyata egois._

_Nggak ada lagi cinta buatku._

Tapi kemudian diremasnya kelopak bunga itu hingga hancur.

_Nggak, aku nggak sama denganmu._

_Aku masih punya Master, dia akan selalu memberikan cintanya buatku._

_Dia milikku._

Taito memejamkan mata.

_Baiklah!_

Taito bangkit dari duduk, lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa kelopak tulip tadi dari tangannya.

_Ya, aku benar-benar nggak sama sepertimu._

_Aku bukan bunga yang mengering dan rapuh._

_Tadinya mungkin iya, tapi sekarang…_

_Aku…_

_Aku adalah sebuah melodi_.

* * *

a/n:

Tanganku gemeter.

Nggak perlu tanya kenapa, ya? :"D

Pokoknya aku gak kuat buat mendeskripsikan semua kejadian pas lagi "itu".

Terlalu… ah sudahlah. Adegan manga, sih. :"D

Yoosh! Waiting for RnR and feel free to ask everything! Arigatou minna!

==Rin==


	7. Growling Sound

"Ohayou gozaimasu, _Master_."

"Mari kita berdoa sejenak untuk keluarga Shion, dan Shion-kun, kami semua berharap lukamu cepat sembuh agar kau bisa mengikuti pelajaran kembali bersama kami, di sini."

"Kau seperti hewan peliharaan yang _nakal_,"

* * *

**Bandaged Melody**

Chapter 7 – Growling Tone

_**-Monday, February 5**__**th**__**, Morning**_

Gakupo mengerang kecewa ketika melihat papan pengumuman, di sana tertempel kertas pembagian kelas untuk masing-masing tingkatan siswa Vocalo High. Ia kecewa karena namanya tidak berada dalam kelas yang sama dengan Taito dan Luka.

"Sudahlah, nggak akan seburuk yang kau pikirkan!" ujar Taito yang sedari tadi mendampinginya. Ia sendiri akan sekelas dengan Lily, si rambut blonde yang terkenal di sekolah karena ia model. Sempat beredar kabar kalau dulu Lily menyukai Kaito, tapi mendiang kakaknya itu tak pernah menghiraukannya. _Lily terlalu agresif_, kata Kaito waktu itu.

Luka yang kebetulan baru saja datang langsung menghampiri Gakupo dan Taito. Gakupo yang melihat pantulan sosok pacarnya itu dari papan pengumuman yang terbuat dari kaca, langsung membalikkan badan dan mengecup cepat bibir Luka.

"Heeei…" wajah Luka memerah, namun tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku nggak sekelas denganmu dan Taito lho." kata Gakupo akhirnya.

Luka melepas rangkulan Gakupo untuk melihat ke papan pengumuman. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mendesah kecewa. "Sou ne, tadinya aku berharap kalian sekelas lagi. Aku ingin kau menjadi mata-mataku untuk memastikan dia nggak main mata dengan cewek lain, Shion-kun."

Taito melirik penuh arti ke arah Gakupo.

"Hei, kenapa kalian- apakah wajahku terlihat seperti playboy atau sejenisnya?"

"Oh, kau tentu masih ingat dengan mantan-mantanmu di SMP dulu, honey." ledek Luka.

Gakupo mengatupkan giginya. "KAU! TAITOOOOO!"

"Megurine-chan memaksaku untuk bercerita, makanya aku..."

Namun pembelaan dirinya tak berguna, kini kepalanya menjadi korban jitak-usap Gakupo. Luka otomatis tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua sahabat itu.

Gakupo menghentikan kegiatannya setelah melihat rambut Taito yang sekarang terlihat mengerikan. "Percayalah, kau yang terakhir! Pleasee.." digenggamnya tangan Luka serius.

"Tentu saja…," Luka mendengus. "…tentu saja aku nggak akan percaya sebelum…"

Ucapannya terhenti. "Baiklah, aku percaya. Ayo masuk kelas."

Gakupo mendadak _nyengir_, lalu memandang Taito yang hanya mengendikkan bahu.

.

.

"Di mana Lily-chan?"

"Belum datang. Dia bilang padaku untuk menandai kursinya di situ."

"Cih, hanya karena dia sempurna bukan berarti dia mendapatkan segalanya, kan? Kursi paling tengah, pula. Oke, aku mengakui dia cantik dan cerdas. But she's a _queen bee_ for real."

Taito tak sengaja mendengar percakapan – atau lebih tepatnya gosip – kedua teman sekelasnya, Hina dan Kaoru. Mereka berdua bergosip seakan tak ada Taito di sana. Kelas sudah ramai namun belum ada guru yang masuk. Taito sedang mendengarkan musik menggunakan _headset_, ia menyetelnya dengan volume rendah sehingga suara Hina dan Kaoru terdengar.

"Yaah, dengar-dengar sih," Hina melanjutkan pembicaraannya atas reaksi Kaoru barusan, "Dia sedang mengincar seseorang."

"Aku tahu. Kakaknya Shion-kun, kan? Kaito-senpai? Sayang sekali dia sudah meninggal."

"Bukan! Ini kabar terbaru, aku dengar dari mulutnya sendiri."

"Ah, ya. Kau teman dekat sekaligus tetangganya."

"Tepat. Sini, mendekatlah."

**DEG.**

Taito spontan menengok ke arah Hina dan Kaoru begitu mendengar Hina berkata, "_Hiyama-sensei. Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei, guru musik yang charming itu. Dengar-dengar juga beliau akan jadi wali kelas kita tahun ini._"

Dan tentu saja kedua gadis itu kaget.

"…kau… mendengar… kami?" Kaoru terbata-bata.

Salah reaksi, Taito berusaha tenang. "…dengar apa? Aku…" ia menelan ludah. "…aku hanya teringat, apa kalian punya _file _silabus materi pelajaran hari ini? Kurasa aku mengunduh materi yang salah karena.. uh.., masih kurang fokus."

Kedua gadis itu mengubah ekspresi kaget mereka menjadi ekspresi berkabung.

"Oh, ya, tentu. Nyalakan _bluetooth_ _tab-_mu. Akan kukirimkan." Kaoru tersenyum maklum.

Taito berusaha tersenyum sealami mungkin. "Thanks."

Kaoru tersenyum manis. "Jaga kesehatanmu, Shion-kun. Kami selalu ada buatmu, kok."

Taito tertawa garing. "Terima kasih banyak, Hanamiya-chan."

Hina kembali membuka topik, membiarkan Taito ikut bergabung dalam kegiatan ngobrolnya dengan Kaoru. "Oh ya, kau tahu nggak kalau wali kelas kita itu Hiyama-sensei?"

Taito menggeleng bohong. "Masa? Kupikir dia wali kelas sebelah."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang 'masa?' padamu. Kau 'kan satu tempat tinggal dengannya sekarang. Dia nggak memberi tahumu di awal?" Hina memancing, Taito kembali menggeleng.

"Mungkin beliau nggak mau ada kecemburuan sosial seperti, yah, kalian tahu, 'siswa kesayangan'. Jadi beliau menganggapku sama dengan siswa lain." – meskipun memang ia sedikit heran, mengapa masternya tak memberi tahu soal ini.

Penuturannya barusan membuat Hina tutup mulut.

"Okay, everyone to your seats!" tiba-tiba suara yang berasal dari sosok berkacamata itu menggema memenuhi kelas.

"Uwaa, benar itu dia!" Kaoru menepuk pundak Hina yang duduk di depannya, lalu melirik Taito di sebelah kirinya dengan tersenyum girang. Taito hanya mengacungkan jempol.

"Satu kursi yang masih kosong, siapa?" Hiyama-sensei membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

_Lily_.

"Si Kakak Model kita, Sensei.." nada bicara Piko meledek, membuat seisi kelas tertawa, termasuk Hiyama-sensei. "Mungkin kelelahan sehabis _photo session_ atau apalah itu."

"Oh, ya, ya. Megupo Lily. Ada yang bisa mengontaknya?"

Hina membuka suara, "Lily bilang pada saya kalu ia terjebak macet, Sensei. Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit."

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU!"

Mata seluruh siswa kelas menengok ke arah suara – pintu belakang kelas terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis cantik bertubuh sempurna, berambut panjang sepunggung dan berwarna pirang keemasan. Tampangnya kelelahan pertanda ia habis berlari.

Hiyama-sensei menepuk dahinya. "Ya ampun, kami baru saja membicarakanmu karena kau belum datang." seisi kelas kembali terkekeh. "Duduklah. Salah seorang temanmu sudah berbaik hati mau menandai tempat untukmu, Megupo-san."

Lily langsung melesat ke kursinya dengan wajah bersemangat. Taito yang duduk di baris paling kiri dekat jendela, bersandar malas pada dinding selama memperhatikan Lily.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Lily-lah yang paling bersemangat dalam merespon apapun yang terlontar dari mulut Hiyama-sensei. Taito menatap gadis itu tajam. Kalau ini adegan dalam anime atau komik mungkin akan keluar aura hitam dari tubuh Taito sekarang.

"Baiklah, pengenalan lanjutan not balok hari ini cukup. Siapapun yang ingin bergabung ke klub vokal dan musik, silahkan datang ke auditorium hari ini- Senin, Rabu dan Kamis." mata Hiyama-sensei sekilas melirik ke arah Taito, kemudian Lily, bergantian dari balik kacamatanya.

Ia seperti mengerti sesuatu.

"Oke, waktunya istirahat. Pastikan kalian menggunakan tiket makan siang kalian, ya! Menu hari ini lasagna dan pudding jeruk, lho."

"Haaaai, Sensei! Arigatou gozaimashita!"

Sebentar saja setelah Hiyama-sensei keluar ruangan, seisi kelas berkasak-kusuk gembira tak terkecuali siswa laki-laki. Tentu saja membicarakan wali kelas mereka yang sekarang itu.

Hina menepuk pundak Lily. "Sepertinya waktu ketika Hiyama-sensei masih jadi guru bidang studi dan belum jadi wali kelas kita, reaksinya nggak se-heboh ini, Ly-chan."

"Hmm, santai saja. Sebentar lagi aku pasti bisa dekat dengannya."

"Cih, iya ya, dengan tubuh sempurna itu, siapa yang nggak mau?" ledekan Hina barusan terdengar keterlaluan, tapi kelihatannya Lily sudah biasa.

Lily yang malang, ia menganggap Hina sebagai teman dekatnya tapi terlihat sekali Hina sebenarnya kurang menyukai Lily. Mereka bertetangga, itulah satu-satunya yang membuat mereka terlihat dekat.

"Ya, ya, terserah saja, deh." Lily mengibaskan tangannya. "Oke, kalau gitu sepulang sekolah nanti aku harus ke klub."

Hina tertawa mengejek. "Sejak kapan kau pegang instrumen?"

"Ck, itu klub vokal, tidak harus berarti 'musik', kan?! Dan kau kan tahu kalau aku bisa mempelajari segalanya dengan cepat, _Hinaho_."

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku 'Hinaho'!"

Karena 'Hinaho' adalah akronim dari nama depan Hina sendiri, 'Hina', dan 'ho' diambil dari kata 'aho' yang berarti 'tolol' atau 'dungu'. Lebih kasar dari 'bodoh'.

"Ahaha, gomen, gomen. Habisnya pikiranmu pendek sekali, sih." Lily mengelus rambut Hina seakan mereka sahabat dekat yang sudah kenal lama sekali. Lily tak tahu.

"Lihat saja nanti…" gumamnya pelan.

Taito yang memperhatikan segalanya dari belakang, tak berhenti memainkan kuku-kukunya – menjentikkan mereka satu sama lain.

.

.

Jam pelajaran hari itu berakhir. Taito segera menuju auditorium mendahului Lily yang masih mengobrol. Nafasnya terengah, ia sengaja tak meminum obatnya hari ini.

Hingga sesampainya di auditorium, ia membuka dan menutup pelan pintu auditorium yang terbuat dari kaca, berusaha terlihat normal. Terlihat Hiyama-sensei sedang asyik memainkan sebuah simfoni dengan sebuah pulpen terapit di bibir.

"Oh, hei," katanya singkat, melepas pulpen dari bibirnya dan menaruhnya di dekat lembaran partitur. "Kau terlihat sedikit pucat."

Taito tidak berkata apapun, menaruh tas sembarangan, dan langsung mengambil duduk di sebelah masternya itu.

"Wow, kau-" Hiyama-sensei terkekeh. _Tumben anak ini,_ pikirnya. "Baiklah. Apa yang akan kita mainkan? Simfoni Mozart? Moonlight Sonata?"

Lagi, tanpa berkata, jemari Taito mulai menekan tuts piano… dan mulai bernyanyi.

Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru,

Itsunomanika moe hirogaru netsujou…

"Tunggu. Kenapa lagu ini?"

Akhirnya Taito tersenyum. "Lagu ini terdengar manis."

Hiyama-sensei melongo sejenak. "Right." tangannya menepuk kepala Taito lembut.

Sebentar saja Hiyama-sensei sudah larut dalam permainan bersama anak murid sekaligus kekasihnya itu…

Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari, anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa

Karami au yubi hodoite, kuchibiru kara shita he to

Yurusarenai koto naraba naosara moe agaru no..,

Dakiyosete hoshii, tashikamete hoshii, machigai nado nain da to omowasete,

Kisu wo shite, nurikaete hoshii,

Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no~

**KRIET…**

Permainan piano mereka terhenti ketika pintu dibuka seseorang. Lily.

"Ah! Megupo-san, masuklah." Hiyama-sensei berdiri dari duduknya, ia kembali bersikap alami setelah tadi perasaannya sempat terhanyut. Taito pun tersenyum menyambut Lily.

"Hanya ada kau di sini, Shion-kun?" selidik Lily disambut anggukan Taito.

"Sini, duduk di sebelahku. Aku baru saja akan pulang, malas, tidak ada teman lain untuk kolaborasi. Tapi ternyata ada kau, hahaha…"

Hiyama-sensei tersenyum mendengar jawaban Taito. "Sebetulnya anak-anak memang jarang berkumpul hari Senin, biasanya penuh di hari Kamis karena auditorium ini dibuka agak sore, pukul 4. Jadi kalian bisa beristirahat dulu sebelum memulai kegiatan klub."

Namun Lily terlihat canggung. Ia terus mencuri pandang ke Hiyama-sensei, sampai akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menghadap ke arah Hiyama-sensei dan membelakangi Taito. "Sebenarnya saya tidak mahir piano. Dan kebetulan hari Kamis ada jadwal pemotretan pukul 3."

Taito memutar matanya kocak. Hiyama-sensei seperti paham, senyumannya tertahan.

"Sou ka, jadi minggu ini kau hanya bisa berkumpul pada hari Senin dan Rabu? Oke. Shion-kun, tolong minggir… aku akan langsung mengajari nona ini."

"Hai haiii~" Taito bergerak enggan.

Ekspresi senang Lily terlihat jelas. Nah, sekarang Taito benar-benar benci pada gadis ini.

Hampir satu jam mereka di sana, dan Taito mengakui kalau permainan piano Lily sangat buruk, bukanlah 'pembelajar yang cepat'. Hiyama-sensei sudah membantunya menekan tuts dengan lembut, bahkan dengan cara menempelkan jemarinya pada jemari Lily, tapi entah kenapa Lily selalu menekannya terlalu kasar sehingga nada yang dihasilkan tidak sesuai.

_Kau grogi, ya?_

Lily berhasil membuat Hiyama-sensei terbawa dalam kegiatan 'latihan' itu.

.

"Uhuk…" Taito terbatuk, nafasnya tersengal. Hiyama-sensei otomatis menengok ke arahnya dan seketika melupakan Lily. Ia segera menghampiri Taito.

"Kau sudah minum obatmu?" bisiknya halus.

Taito mengangguk bohong, nafasnya mulai sesak.

"Shion-kun… mau kutelepon ambulans, Sensei?" seru Lily dengan nada prihatin.

_Ambulans_, pikir Taito kesal setengah mati. _Supaya kau bisa bersenang-senang berdua bersama Master sementara aku di rumah sakit, kan?_

"Maaf, Megupo-san, latihan hari ini kita sudahi dulu. Tidak usah telepon ambulans, terima kasih. Shion-kun hanya perlu istirahat. Ini biasa terjadi, kok." papar Hiyama-sensei sambil menempatkan Taito dalam rengkuhannya karena sesak nafasnya bertambah parah.

"Oh," Lily hanya bisa pasrah, kecewa. "Baik, Sensei. Terima kasih banyak."

"Dan kau sebaiknya pulang juga, ya? Aku akan minta tolong Pak Yamada untuk mengunci auditorium dan membuat pengumuman dadakan kalau latihan klub hari ini ditiadakan. Kita akan bertemu kembali hari Rabu."

* * *

_**-Thursday, February 8**__**th**__**, Morning**_

"Shion-kun, bisa kau berikan ini pada Hiyama-sensei nanti?" Lily menjulurkan kantong plastik mini berisi empat buah biskuit imut. "Aku 'kan nggak bisa ikut klub hari ini, jadi aku ingin memberikan ini padanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih pertama, hehehee…"

'_Ucapan terima kasih pertama'? Apa lagi itu?_

"Mm… maksudnya?"

"Seperti 'yoroshiku onegaishimasu' – 'mohon bantuannya'! Semacam itulah." pipi Lily memerah malu. "Karena aku merasa sangat terbantu dengan latihannya."

"Kenapa nggak kau saja yang memberikannya sejak hari Rabu kemarin?" Taito masih ingat dirinya yang _amat-sangat kesal_ karena Lily mulai berani sejak kemarin; ia selalu menawarkan diri setiap Hiyama-sensei butuh bantuan.

"A-aku…" Lily terbata. "Aku baru terpikir untuk membuat yang semacam ini, dan… aku malu!" tangannya meremas tangan Taito yang tergeletak di meja. Terasa dingin.

_Apa-apaan ini, kenapa jadi sok akrab dengan memegang tanganku begini?!_

"Oh, jadi ini buatanmu?" Taito membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Lily, berusaha seperti teman laki-laki yang asyik meskipun hatinya dongkol. "Buatkan aku juga, dong."

"Hm! Kapan-kapan, ya!" Lily lalu tersenyum manis, melepaskan tangannya dari Taito lalu duduk kembali di kursinya. "Makasih, Shion-kun."

.

.

Jam sekolah usai, pukul 2. Taito baru saja akan melancarkan rencananya saat Gakupo melambaikan tangan ketika keluar kelas.

"Hey, kau mau ke mana dulu sementara menunggu klub dimulai? Luka mengajakku makan tiramisu di kafe depan, kau gimana?"

"Perpustakaan saja, aku mau tidur."

"Sleepyhead. Tapi nilaimu tetap saja A." Gakupo berdecak. "Kau memang… Mr. A!"

"Maksudmu 'Excellent'? Tentu saja!"

"A! ANEH!" Gakupo keburu berlari kabur sebelum Taito sempat bertindak membalas.

_Gakupo-kun, kau sialan. _gumamnya tulus dalam hati memandang sosok sahabatnya itu.

_Sekarang, aku harus ke sana. Semoga dia belum jauh._

.

.

_**-Megupo Lily's house**_

Lily terheran ketika mengintip dari lubang kaca di pintu dan melihat sosok yang bertamu adalah Taito. Bagaimanapun, ia lantas membukakan pintu.

"Terima kasih. Maaf mengganggu…"

Lily mempersilakan, lalu menutupnya kembali. "Kau tahu rumahku dari mana?"

"Bertanya ke Furukawa-san." bohongnya menyebut nama Hina. Padahal ia membuntuti Lily dari belakang. "Kau sendirian?"

"Ya, begitulah. Ayah dan ibuku ada urusan bisnis di luar kota, dan pembantuku baru saja kusuruh ke supermarket untuk belanja." Lily menghela nafas. "Ada perlu apa, Shion-kun?"

_Oh, baguslah. Tapi berarti aku harus cepat._

"Aku ingin kau membantuku tugas aransemen musik. Aku bawa laptop, kok."

"Ow, tentu saja! Sejak diajari Hiyama-sensei, aku merasa tambah ahli, hehehe…" lelucon dan tawa itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Taito. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja, terima kasih. Aku harus cepat kembali ke sekolah untuk klub. Lagipula kau nggak ingin biskuitmu menjadi sia-sia karena aku lupa memberikan pada Sensei, kan?"

Tawa Lily terdengar dari dapur di belakang. "Kalau gitu jus jeruk, ya!"

Taito mengiyakan. Ia mulai memposisikan laptopnya sesuai rencana; yakni dengan menghadap area depan rumah.

"Hai, douzo…" Lily meletakkan dua buah gelas berisi jus di atas meja.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan mereka berdua – terutama Lily, asyik dalam kegiatannya…

"Maaf, aku… mau pipis." Taito berkata malu-malu. Lily yang mengerti, hanya menunjukkan letak toilet dengan jarinya pada Taito sambil tetap memainkan kursor laptop.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Taito untuk melaksanakan rencananya. Saat keluar dari toilet yang tentu saja hanya alibi, ia mengambil sebuah benda dari dapur.

Dan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, harusnya menjadi sangat mudah bagi Taito karena posisi tubuh Lily yang membelakangi seluruh penjuru rumah.

.

**SRUTT-**

Lily mendesis kesakitan, tubuhnya ambruk ke belakang. Benda yang diambilnya dari dapur itu tampaknya sukses menembus bagian ginjal Lily, sehingga saat Taito menarik kembali benda itu keluar, darah muncrat ke mana-mana.

"UOHOKKK!" Lily terbatuk kencang. "Shi—on.."

Taito menduduki tubuh Lily yang kini terlentang lemas, "Kau _jalang_."

Lily tentu saja bingung. Di luar dugaan Taito, Lily yang tampak lemas tiba-tiba menerjangnya hingga posisi mereka berdua terbalik – Lily menduduki tubuh Taito, dan secepat kilat pisau di tangan Taito berpindah ke tangannya.

"Jangan remehkan aku," nafasnya tersengal. "Apa maksudmu dengan sebutan itu, hah?!"

"Kau menyukainya, tapi dia milikku."

"Dia?-" Lily menyeringai, rupanya ia cepat paham. "Kau menjijikkan!"

Perkataan barusan begitu menghunjam perasaan Taito, mereka berdua saling bergumul – Lily berusaha menyerang Taito dengan pisau sementara Taito meronta-ronta hingga pada suatu kesempatan, lututnya berhasil mengenai area luka tusukan Lily. Gadis itu kembali roboh, terbatuk-batuk… hingga kini batuknya bercampur darah.

Namun Taito sedikit terkejut karena Lily masih sanggup berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung, tangannya hampir saja menyentuh ponsel di atas meja kalau saja Taito tak langsung melempar ponsel itu jauh-jauh. Lily kehabisan kesabaran, didesaknya Taito ke dinding.

"Ternyata kau kuat juga," Taito sedikit tertawa geli.

Lily tersenyum merendahkan. "Dan kau _gay._" tambah didesaknya Taito sambil menahan sakit. "Kau tahu, aku BENCI sekali laki-laki kotor macam kau."

"Aku adalah aku, kau adalah kau." gigi Taito mengatup, perasaannya terluka. "Aku mencintainya. Bahkan kau tahu, dia duluan yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Seringai Lily bertambah. Ia menggerakkan pisaunya ke mata kanan remaja laki-laki itu,

"Aaaawwh…" dilepasnya _eyepatch_ Taito dengan kasar menggunakan ujung pisau. "Kau nggak hanya cacat fisik, tapi juga cacat kepribadian, _Shion-chan_. Oh, di mana Hiyama-sensei sekarang, ya? Kau nggak berusaha minta tolong pada pacarmu itu?"

Taito tak dapat menahannya lagi.

**SET.**

Tangannya menempelkan sebuah alat penghantar listrik bertegangan sedang tepat ke bagian perut Lily ketika gadis itu hampir menggores pisaunya ke leher Taito.

**ZRRRTTTTTT**

Sambil mengerang, Taito mendorong tubuh Lily yang mengejang dari hadapannya.

Kali ini Lily terkapar telak. Nafasnya hampir-hampir tak ada.

"Kau tahu, Furukawa-san dan Hanamiya-san sebenarnya membencimu. Kakakku pun nggak suka padamu. Kau pikir bisa dengan mudah mengambil satu-satunya kebahagiaanku sekarang?" Taito menyeringai puas, dadanya penuh emosi. "Dia _Masterku_."

"Kalian… berdua… abnormal."

Rupanya Lily masih sanggup bicara.

Tak perlu berlama-lama, Taito berjongkok,

meraih pisau yang masih berada di genggaman Lily,

dan menyayat bagian nadi leher gadis itu, perlahan sekali.

Darah mengucur deras dari sana.

"Just die, you fucking _bitch_."

.

Lima menit.

"Oh, kau sudah _menghilang_, ya…" Taito bergumam sendirian. "Cepat sekali."

Ia menghela nafas lelah memandangi tubuh Lily yang sudah tak bernyawa.

_Hah! Sekarang saatnya aku membereskan semua ini sebelum jam 3._

Dan begitulah, Taito segera beranjak merapikan kekacauan yang dibuatnya; memasukkan laptopnya kembali ke tas, mencuci tangan yang sedikit berdarah dan mencuci gelas yang tadi digunakan untuk jus jeruk lalu menaruhnya kembali di rak, mengelap bersih segala sesuatu di sana, kemudian menginvasi seluruh sudut rumah untuk memastikan adanya kamera CCTV. Setelah agak lama dan hasilnya nihil, ia kembali menghela nafas, lega.

Dengan langkah riang, Taito mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan ke luar rumah.

Ia melihat jam, pukul 3.10, lalu kembali memandangi mayat Lily.

_Ternyata memang nggak bisa secepat itu, ya. Sedikit molor dari rencana, tapi biarlah_.

Perlahan bibirnya mengulaskan senyum tipis.

_Hiyama Kiyoteru, masterku, dia hanya milikku._

* * *

a/n:

Aku jadi ngebayangin betapa sweetnya Kiyoteru-sensei sama Taito kalo duet beneran XD

Dan Lily-chan, gomen, honey, aku harus membuatmu jadi tokoh antagonis di sini :"3

RnR please, minna~ :3

==Rin==


	8. Another Black

"Oke, kalau gitu sepulang sekolah nanti aku harus ke klub musik."

"Aku BENCI sekali laki-laki kotor macam kau."

"Oh, kau sudah _menghilang_, ya…"

* * *

**Bandaged Melody**

Chapter 8 – Another Black

_**-At School's Library**_

PLEASE INSERT YOUR STUDENT CARD HERE

OR

TYPE YOUR IDENTITY BELOW

Taito sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak awal rencana.

Perpustakaan Vocalo High mengharuskan para siswanya menggunakan kartu pelajar mereka setiap masuk perpustakaan sehingga komputer dapat secara otomatis mencatat secara _real time _siapa saja yang datang, dan untuk pengunjung luar Vocalo High, mereka harus mengetik identitas mereka secara manual pada komputer yang disediakan di bawah mesin tempat penyisipan kartu pelajar.

Dan mau tak mau, Taito menggunakan cara pertama.

**CLICK-PIP**

SHION TAITO

3RD GRADE

3:30 PM

Pintu kaca perpustakaan otomatis terbuka.

Ia langsung bergerak ke kolom novel, mengambil acak buku yang ada di sana, kemudian mencari tempat duduk kosong.

Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum melihat judul novel yang diambilnya, "_Red Symphony_".

_Hahaha, tepat sekali dengan apa yang telah kulakukan pada Lily._

_Whatever. Aku akan membacanya sebentar, lalu keluar kira-kira setengah jam lagi._

Mata Taito bergerak cepat memindai setiap kalimat yang tercetak dalam buku. Ternyata topik novel _thriller_ itu hebat juga, menceritakan seorang gadis berkepribadian ganda yang hidup bersama kedua orangtua angkatnya di sebuah kawasan _ghetto _di New York, di mana mereka tak bisa merawat gadis itu secara semestinya dan akhirnya gadis itu tumbuh menjadi pembunuh brutal yang mengerikan. Orang-orang memanggilnya "Bloody Smile".

Tak terasa sudah pukul 3.55, Taito yang terbawa arus imajinasinya segera beranjak dari perpustakaan. Ia melangkah ke ruang musik dengan pikiran yang sedikit mengganjal.

_Oh ya, aku lupa sesuatu_.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya – kantung plastik berisi empat buah biskuit imut untuk Hiyama-sensei titipan dari Lily.

Dengan tatapan kosong, Taito meremas makanan renyah itu hingga hancur seluruhnya, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu tersenyum puas.

_Hei, kau pintar juga rupanya, Lily._

_Kau memprediksikan kematianmu sendiri melalui biskuit-biskuit itu._

Ya, empat, 「四」"Shi". Taito menganggapnya sebagai「死」"Shi" juga, yang berarti "Mati".

* * *

Kegiatan klub pun berlangsung dan belum ada reaksi dari kediaman Lily atas apa yang terjadi. Klub berjalan dengan kondusif dan ceria. Saat menjelang akhir waktu klub, Hiyama-sensei bahkan mengizinkan para siswanya mencoba membuat grup band. Sebelumnya memang tidak ada grup band yang terbentuk di Vocalo High, melainkan grup vokal.

Seselesainya klub dalam perjalanan pulang, Taito masih bersikap normal, bahkan raut wajahnya antusias. Hiyama sensei yang memperhatikannya dari belakang setir ikut tersenyum.

Hingga saat ponsel Hiyama-sensei berbunyi, Taito ikut tersentak.

"Oh-hahahaa, hai, _Rocket_!" ia tertawa kecil menanggapi sapaan seseorang di seberang telepon. "Bagaimana, sudah dapat universitas yang cocok?"

"…hm, mereka baik-baik saja, kok. Shion-kun sekarang tinggal bersamaku."

"…tentu saja boleh! Kapan?"

"…baiklah, kami menunggumu, Rocket-senpai. Hahaha… Tapi aku-…"

Taito hanya bisa heran. Dengan siapa masternya berbicara?

**PIP.**

Telepon ditutup, Taito mencari-cari pandangan Hiyama-sensei.

"Itou Haruka, kakak kelas." Hiyama-sensei mengerti gerak-gerik Taito. "Dia sedang 'menganggur' sekarang, kuliahnya dimulai pertengahan Maret. Dia ingin berkunjung hari Senin melihat perkembangan klub musik, katanya."

Taito mengingat sesuatu. "Gakupo pernah bilang, Itou-senpai seperti berandalan."

"Aku juga menganggapnya begitu. Makanya teman-temannya memanggilnya 'Rocket', dia juga menyuruhku memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Tapi dia keren dalam kesenian."

"Tadi aku mendengar Master ada rapat hari Senin. Berarti kegiatan klub ditiadakan?"

"Nah. Kebetulan dia ingin berkunjung, jadi aku menyerahkan klub padanya. Jangan khawatir, dia nggak akan mengerjai kalian dengan tingkahnya, kok."

"Kau mempercayainya, Master?"

"Sebetulnya nggak terlalu, sih..," Hiyama-sensei menghela nafas. "Aku ingat betul dia dulu pernah menaruh tiga bangkai kecoa ke dalam tas seorang siswi hingga anak itu menangis trauma dan ketakutan – menurutku tindakan yang cukup jahat, tapi bagaimanapun, kemampuannya dalam bermain drum dan biola luar biasa."

"Dia sinting, ya?" Taito meledek. "Seperti… _freak_."

"Tenang, kupikir dia sudah cukup dewasa semenjak lulus. Lagipula aku akan terus mengontrol klub selama rapat, memastikan dia nggak berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh pada kalian."

Terhentinya percakapan Hiyama-sensei seiring dengan nada ponselnya yang kini berdering lagi. Taito kembali was-was.

"Ya, halo?"

Taito menelan ludah karena ekspresi Hiyama-sensei berubah menjadi serius.

Mulut masternya itu kini terbuka, dan tak memberi respon apa-apa pada si penelepon.

"Baik. Terima kasih." – telepon ditutup.

Taito masih berusaha tenang.

"Master?"

Hiyama-sensei tetap fokus menyetir.

"Master, dari siapa?" desak Taito, menggoyangkan lengan Hiyama-sensei.

"We talk at home, Taito."

Mata Taito membulat.

.

.

Taito benar-benar merasa bahwa tindakannya pada Lily ketahuan oleh Hiyama-sensei karena sekarang masternya itu mendesaknya ke kasur dengan posisi terkunci.

Ia tak dapat bergerak di bawah naungan tubuh masternya itu.

"Ke mana kau saat jam pulang sekolah tadi sebelum klub dimulai?"

Taito merasa nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. "Aku… di perpustakaan."

Hiyama-sensei mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taito.

"Aku percaya padamu," katanya pelan. "Lalu sejak jam berapa kau ada di perpustakaan?"

"…sejak kelas bubar aku langsung ke sana, Master."

"Nah, sekarang kau bohong. Aku sedang mengobrol dengan Okumura-sensei di depan perpustakaan hingga kira-kira pukul 3, dan aku nggak melihat ada kau."

Entah mengapa sekarang Taito ingin menangis.

Bukan perasaan bersalah akibat ia menghabisi nyawa Lily, tapi menangis karena rencananya ternyata berjalan dengan cacat. Ia meninggalkan rantai yang terputus.

"Jadi kurasa kau tahu siapa yang menelepon tadi, dan kami membicarakan apa."

Hiyama-sensei diam, begitu pula Taito.

"Jawab aku." bisiknya tajam. "Kira-kira orang tadi membahas apa?"

Hiyama-sensei mengeraskan suaranya, setengah membentak.

"I said ANSWER me, Taito."

Setelah keberanian dan suaranya terkumpul, Taito bersuara. "Megupo. Megupo Lily."

"Uh-huh." pandangan Hiyama-sensei berkilat. "And why you did that?"

Pertanyaan barusan sukses membuat airmata Taito mengalir, takut.

"Jangan mulai menangis." ia menggenggam pundak Taito. "Apa alasanmu?"

Taito tak sanggup menjawab. Hiyama-sensei membiarkannya.

Satu menit.

.

"I love you, and I won't let anyone to love you except me, Master…"

Wajah Taito memerah, tangisannya sesunggukan seperti anak-anak.

_Matilah aku, Master akan membenciku dan membuangku ke jalanan._

_Atau mungkin ia akan balas membunuhku?_

Di luar semua pemikiran buruk itu, Hiyama-sensei membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinganya, pelan sekali,

"Kau yakin kau sudah menghapus semua jejak?"

Taito tersentak kaget luar biasa.

Hiyama-sensei membuat seulas senyum, lalu memeluknya erat. "Aku sudah bisa menebak kau akan melakukan _itu_ suatu saat nanti, dan ternyata memang benar."

Kini tangis Taito mereda. Tangannya bergerak, balas memeluk masternya.

"Tentu saja, Master. Aku nggak meninggalkan setitik sidik jari pun."

"Aku justru takut kalau nantinya polisi mencarimu," tukas Hiyama-sensei akhirnya. "Aku benar-benar nggak peduli pada gadis genit itu, aku hanya peduli padamu."

Dan, satu ciuman Hiyama-sensei membuat perasaannya jauh lebih tenang.

"Thank you, Master."

Masternya menciumnya lagi.

"Tidak, terima kasih telah menghilangkan gadis itu untukku."

* * *

_**-Sunday, February 11**__**th**__**, Afternoon**_

Suara air mengalir dari wastafel, Taito sedang mencuci peralatan masak dan piring bekas sarapan dan makan siang tadi. Sebenarnya ia agak curiga karena sejak pagi Hiyama-sensei tidak ada di kamar, mobilnya pun tak ada. Bukan masalah baginya kalau harus memasak makanan sendiri, yang menjadi masalah baginya adalah:

_Ke mana Masterku pergi?!_

"Hai,"

Taito hampir saja melompat kaget mendengar suara setengah bisikan itu tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Hiyama-sensei memeluknya dari belakang.

"This." Hiyama-sensei meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil tepat di telapak tangan Taito yang hanya diam merajuk. "Jangan marah dulu, dong. Coba buka."

Taito menghela nafas, namun tangannya bergerak, menurut.

**SRAK- - - SRET SRET**

Ia memandang benda itu tak percaya.

Ponselnya yang hampir terlupakan karena rusak berat akibat terpapar suhu tinggi, kini kembali sempurna seperti baru.

"…Master memperbaikinya? Sejak kapan?"

"Yah," Hiyama-sensei mengangguk pelan. "Tadinya aku mau belikan yang baru, tapi kupikir aku nggak bisa berbuat seenaknya begitu. Karena pasti ponsel ini akan menjadi kenangan bagimu tentang keluargamu—semuanya. Untung saja ahli perbaikan di pusat servisnya jenius. Dalam waktu dua minggu, si canggih ini sudah kembali."

Antara sedih dan bahagia, perasaan Taito saat ini.

Ya, kenangan buruk memang menyakitkan, tapi tak pantas juga untuk dilupakan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Master."

Hiyama-sensei tersenyum penuh arti, lalu berbisik, "Kau harus _membayarnya_ malam ini."

Dan wajah Taito mendadak terasa panas.

Tapi kemudian ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia membalik badannya hingga berhadapan dekat dengan Hiyama-sensei, lalu berjinjit untuk membisikkan sesuatu,

"Kalau mau, Master nggak harus menunggu sampai malam."

Hal yang terjadi berikutnya, di luar ekspektasi Hiyama-sensei. Taito yang masih berjinjit pada awalnya hanya mengecup bibir masternya itu, namun lama-kelamaan gerakannya semakin menjadi. Ia sampai mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada pundak Hiyama-sensei.

"He-heiii," Hiyama-sensei mencuri bicara di sela-sela ciuman sambil sedikit tertawa geli. "Baiklah, kau yang mulai. Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku, hmm?"

Giliran Hiyama-sensei yang balas memagut Taito.

Hiyama-sensei melepas ciumannya sejenak. Kini wajah Taito benar-benar membara merah, nafasnya terengah dan matanya sayu. "Apakah bayaranku sudah cukup, Master?"

Merasa tertantang, Hiyama-sensei mulai membuka pakaian sehingga memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh proporsionalnya.

"Ow yeahh!" serunya semangat, diikuti pandangan berharap Taito dari wajahnya yang masih merah, "Tentu saja belum, _my little butler_."

Taito kembali berbicara pelan, "Then do me here as you wish, _Master._"

Seiring dengan jemari sang master yang bergerak perlahan membuka tali celemek yang dipakai remaja tanggung itu.

* * *

_**-At Midnight**_

"_Taito…_"

Suasana di jalan depan rumah itu sepi, Taito hanya seorang diri di sana, tapi ia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Onii- - -"

Sosok Kaito tersenyum ramah, dan tanpa basa-basi Taito langsung menghambur ke pelukan kakak tersayangnya. Ia merasa tak harus malu berpelukan seperti itu karena alam sadarnya mengatakan kalau semuanya hanyalah mimpi.

"A-a-aku kangen sekali," Taito tak tahan, wajahnya terbenam dalam dekapan Kaito dan airmatanya secara otomatis mengalir deras. "Sekarang aku sendirian."

Kaito menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya lembut, lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Jangan jadi cengeng." Kaito membungkuk sedikit, tangannya mengelap airmata adiknya yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. "Aku justru khawatir kalau kau nangis terus seperti ini, lho."

Taito mulai cengengesan meski sulit menghentikan tangis.

"Ano ne, oniichan," ia kembali memulai pembicaraan. "Sebenarnya aku nggak sepenuhnya sendirian, sih.., tapi tetap saja.."

"Aku tahu, kok." Kaito tersenyum.

"Tapi… apa menurutmu nggak aneh?—Maksudku.., cowok-cowok?"

Kaito tambah tersenyum, namun Taito merasa raut wajah kakaknya berubah kaku. "Cinta bisa datang pada siapa saja!" tukasnya enteng. "Seaneh apapun itu, kau tetap adikku. R."

"Hmm…" Taito menggumam. "'R'? Apa itu?"

Namun tiba-tiba Taito teringat sesuatu. "Akaito di mana?"

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP- -**

**GREP**

"Oh my God…" Taito meremas rambut Akaito yang sekarang memeluknya erat. "Kau senang sekali berlari seperti itu, sih!" ujarnya gemas.

"Niichan, aitakatta!" suara riang Akaito terasa indah di telinga Taito.

"Me too, _Fang._" balas Taito tanpa diikuti protes Akaito, semakin meyakinkan dirinya kalau semua kejadian itu hanya mimpi. "Kaito-niichan, Akaito di sin-"

Kaito tidak ada.

"Tapi tadi ada Kaito-niichan di belakangku, lho…" hati kecil Taito ingin menangis lagi.

"Sekarang 'kan ada aku." Akaito menggenggam tangan kakaknya erat.

"Ya, benar! Ada kau!" Taito berusaha merespon seriang mungkin.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah rumah, yang masih utuh.

"Niichan, kau mau tahu, nggak?" Akaito bersuara, pelan. "Hari itu…"

Taito berhenti, berjongkok, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Akaito.

"Ceritakan padaku."

Wajah sendu Akaito tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Aku… mendengar suara gemeretak di loteng, lalu… api tiba-tiba muncul dari atas, menghancurkan fondasi kayu dan berhamburan ke ruang keluarga… dan… ibu yang berjarak agak jauh dariku dan Kaito-niichan berteriak agar kami semua pergi ke luar ruangan sementara ayah mengambil tabung pemadam api… ibu tetap di dalam terkepung api… dan saat ayah kembali ke dalam, aku nggak mendengar suara mereka lagi dari luar karena ayah menutup pintu ruang keluarga… nggak ada lagi api."

"…lalu karena penasaran, aku meninggalkan Kaito-niichan yang menelepon 707 dengan ponselnya, aku berusaha mengintip ke dalam, dan saat aku membuka pintu… api terasa meledak menyambarku… dan aku nggak ingat apa-apa lagi… R."

_Lagi-lagi 'R'. Apa sih itu?_

Sementara mendengarkan penjelasan adiknya, sudut mata Taito menangkap dua sosok manusia di seberang kanan. Ia menoleh,

"Dad- Mom,"

Tersadar, ia kembali menengok ke adiknya, namun Akaito menghilang.

Hati Taito lagi-lagi terasa perih. Ia berdiri, lalu berjalan menyongsong kedua sosok tadi.

_Aku kuat._

_Ya, aku kuat._

Ia lalu berlari, berlari…

**BLUK**

"I miss you so much, _sweetheart._" Meiko mengelus-elus rambut Taito yang sekarang ada di pelukannya dan Hairaito. Ia lalu tak henti menciumi dahi anak tengahnya itu.

"Me too, Mom." balas Taito tertahan. "I miss you too. I'm _fine._"

"Pastikan kau hidup sehat, Purpy." suara ayahnya parau, "Kami selalu ada, _buddy_. Di jiwa dan pikiranmu. Kami nggak akan pernah benar-benar meninggalkanmu."

"Of course, Dad." – saat Taito mengangkat wajah untuk memberi senyum pada ayahnya, Hairaito sudah menghilang. Tangan kanan Taito terkepal. Meiko memeluknya kembali.

"Tinggal kita berdua di sini." Meiko menggenggam erat tangan Taito yang masih terkepal. "Bagaimana kalau berkeliling sebentar? Waktu Ibu nggak lama, sayang."

Meiko menyisipkan lengannya pada Taito, kemudian mereka berjalan perlahan.

"Bu," Taito membuka pembicaraan. "Bagaimana pendapat Ibu tentang… Sensei?"

Meiko terdiam beberapa detik.

"Dia orang… baik." katanya simpel, tetapi terasa mengganjal bagi Taito.

_Hanya itu?_

"Cinta bisa datang pada siapa saja, sweetheart." akhirnya Meiko tersenyum, kata-katanya sama dengan Kaito. "Dan, jalan apapun yang kau pilih, kau tetap putraku yang manis_._ Aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun kondisimu, sayang."

Tiba-tiba wajah Meiko berubah dingin dan suram.

"Mom..?"

Terdengar suara gemuruh dari belakang mereka. Pemandangan pada hari silam itu – rumah yang terbakar – kini terpampang jelas di hadapan Taito.

Meiko yang masih berada di sampingnya perlahan berubah menghangus, Taito hanya bisa memandang ibunya dengan ngeri. Ia berteriak memanggil-manggil ibunya.

"_Stay alive, sweetheart_…" tangan Meiko yang meleleh menyentuh pipi kiri Taito yang kini panik bukan main, berusaha menyusun kembali bagian tubuh ibunya yang hancur.

Tak ada gunanya.

Semua yang dilihat Taito sekarang adalah terbakar, hangus, hancur dan hitam.

Ia terduduk memegangi kepalanya – suara ayah, ibu, kakak dan adiknya bercampur.

"_R! R! R…!_"

_APA ITU 'R'? INISIAL NAMA SESEORANG?!_

_TAPI KENAPA?!_

Karena suara mereka terus berputar di sekeliling Taito, ia berteriak sekeras mungkin.

_SIAPAPUN…_

_KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!_

.

**ZREK—**

Taito terbangun, nafasnya ngos-ngosan seakan habis berlari. Matanya terbuka sepenuhnya dan ia mendapati dirinya dalam pelukan Hiyama-sensei.

"Kau berteriak dalam tidurmu," ia mengelus punggung Taito. "Mimpi apa?"

Remaja itu belum mampu menjawab, perasaannya masih emosional.

"That's just a dream…" Hiyama-sensei berkata menenangkan seraya mengelus rambutnya. "Pukul 5, kau masih bisa tidur dua jam lagi."

"Nggak, Master, aku… sebaiknya aku mandi sekarang."

Mengiyakan, Hiyama-sensei menepuk pahanya sendiri. "Baiklah. Aku akan membuatkan teh. Gunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin, Taito."

"Hmm, terima kasih, Master."

Pikiran Taito terasa diacak-acak.

_Apa… Siapa itu 'R'?_

_Pelaku di balik semua ini?_

_._

_._

Seselesainya Taito mandi, menenangkan diri dan bersiap-siap, Hiyama-sensei tampak masih sibuk dengan lembaran dokumen yang sepertinya terdiri dari lembar tugas siswa.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Hiyama-sensei dibalas anggukan Taito. "Oke, beri aku lima menit. Aku sudah mengoreksi ini semua sejak malam, tapi ternyata memang nggak bisa."

"Kenapa Master nggak minta tolong padaku?" Taito mendekat.

"Ini esai, Taito." Hiyama-sensei memainkan pulpennya. "Kau pasti tahu betapa malasnya mengerjakan soal model esai, kan? Begitu juga para guru, cukup berat juga mengoreksi jawaban siswa yang berbeda-beda."

Taito lalu tersenyum. Bagaimanapun, ia senang memperhatikan master sekaligus guru dan kekasihnya ini ketika sedang dalam ekspresi serius.

_Cool…_

"By the way, kau kenal Megurine Luka?" – membuyarkan lamunan singkat Taito.

"Mm-hm. Pacarnya Gakupo. Jadi dia temanku juga."

Taito mendekat lagi setelah Hiyama-sensei memberi kode dengan tangan.

"Dia pintar, ya, ternyata. Kamui-kun beruntung." puji Hiyama-sensei. Taito mengangkat alis melihat nilai yang ditorehkan Hiyama-sensei pada lembar tugas Luka, 100.

"Kau harus berhati-hati padanya." lanjut Hiyama-sensei sambil tertawa sedikit.

"Hmm." mulut Taito dipenuhi kraker yang dicomotnya di samping Hiyama-sensei, tangannya dengan cepat mengambil selembar kertas secara acak. "Dia juga, ya? Sukone Tei..? Wow, 98! Dia jelas saingan Megurine-chan!"

"Hei! Jangan diacak lagi! Aku sudah menyusunnya berdasarkan nama." Hiyama-sensei merebut kasar kertas itu dari tangan Taito yang sekarang menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Yes, Your Highness-a—h, hei! Turunkan akuuu-!"

Protes Taito mengambang, Hiyama-sensei menggendongnya untuk segera berangkat.

_Master, daisuki…_

* * *

a/n:

It's like, "Nah looh… ketauan kaan~" XD

Dan aku berusaha keras semanis mungkin buat adegan terakhir.

Udah gitu aja. :3

As always, RnR please, minna 3

==Rin==


	9. Endless Coffin

"Gakupo pernah bilang, Itou-senpai seperti berandalan."

"Kau yakin kau sudah menghapus semua jejak?"

"Jangan jadi cengeng. Aku justru khawatir kalau kau nangis terus seperti ini, lho."

* * *

**Bandaged Melody**

Chapter 9 – Endless Coffin

_**-Monday, February 13**__**th**_

"Jadi hari ini Sensei nggak bisa ikut klub?!" seruan Luka mengalahkan desas-desus tentang Lily yang menjadi topik hangat hari itu, Gakupo sampai harus membungkam bibir Luka.

"Mm. Beliau ada rapat." Taito mengiyakan, melirik Gakupo. "Sebagai gantinya, nanti akan ada alumni yang datang, namanya Itou Haruka."

Seperti yang diduga, Gakupo langsung berdecak. "Ngapain sih, dia."

"Kata Sensei sih kita nggak perlu khawatir, tapi-"

"Dia berandalan dan sering kena kasus. Kau harus hati-hati." dirangkulnya Luka, Taito yang ucapannya diputus hanya mengangguk karena memang itu yang akan diucapkannya.

"Lebih penting lagi, tahu, 'kan, kalau Lily meninggal Jum'at kemarin?" Gakupo mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Orangtua Lily merasa bersalah, mereka mengira Lily bunuh diri."

Luka menghela nafas, "Wajar, sih. Mungkin Lily sudah tahu kalau ternyata banyak teman yang nggak suka padanya? Aku sih, biasa saja."

"Yah, aku juga nggak suka perempuan macam dia, kelihatan seperti _drama queen_." Gakupo menimpali. "Hari Minggu kemarin saat pemakaman pun nggak banyak yang datang."

Taito kaget, dirinya tersadar kalau Lily juga perlu dimakamkan setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada gadis itu. "Jadi kau… uh… kalian datang?"

"Iya. Sensei bilang kau masih tidur karena kecapekan mengerjakan tugas, beliau nggak berani membangunkanmu."

**KRIIIIING~**

Bel masuk memisahkan mereka bertiga.

"Bye, honey." Gakupo mengecup pipi Luka, lalu meninju pundak Taito dan langsung kabur setelah melihat ekspresi meringis sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Gakupo dengan enggan melihat ke wajah yang kini berada di hadapannya dan Taito yang tak lain, Itou Haruka. Kakak alumni itu benar-benar datang. Perawakannya tinggi - setinggi Gakupo, keren, pakaiannya cukup rapi, dan ada tato kecil di lengan berbentuk bunga. Tato ala yakuza.

"Yoroshiku!" ia mengakhiri perkenalannya yang tadi sudah diucapkan, lalu membungkuk sedikit dan mengamati Taito dengan sangat seksama. "Mata kananmu… kau ini _bajak laut_, ya?"

Ekspresi Gakupo tidak senang, meskipun begitu Taito tetap berusaha menjawab sopan. "Ini… penyakit, Senpai. Terserang kanker dan harus diangkat."

"Heee~ sou ka." ia lalu menoleh ke arah Gakupo, tersenyum jahil. "Sok keren amat, sih."

Gakupo mendecak, Itou-senpai yang memperhatikan hanya tertawa enteng,

"Temanmu ini selera humornya buruk sekali! Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Yoroshiku, ne…?"

"Kamui. Kamui Gakupo." jawab Gakupo cepat. Itou-senpai hanya manggut-manggut.

Hal yang seharusnya terhindar dari benak Gakupo terjadi. Luka menghampiri Taito, bertanya kapan klub akan dimulai karena anak-anak sudah berkumpul.

Itou-senpai terus memperhatikan Luka, hingga Taito harus membuat tindakan pencegahan. "Megurine Luka, Senpai. Dia pacar Kamui." tukasnya sebelum Gakupo bereaksi.

"Oooh! Sayang sekali, padahal aku… sudahlah. Kalian cocok, lho."

Pernyataan barusan tidak membuat Gakupo senang, baru saja ia akan berkata sesuatu-

"Baiklah, suruh mereka masuk, Shion." Itou-senpai menggosok telapak tangannya satu sama lain. "Aku akan buktikan kalau aku bisa mengalahkan sensei dalam hal mengajar."

Gakupo mendengus kesal.

"Aku nggak sudi diajar berandalan," bisiknya pada Taito. "Untuk hari ini aku bolos klub, ya. Biarkan Luka ikut, tapi please, awasi dia, man."

Taito hanya tersenyum. "Oke."

.

.

Ekspresi para siswa takjub ketika Itou-senpai menunjukkan keahliannya bermain drum. Begitu klub berakhir pun, tanggapan mereka bermacam-macam. Ada yang pro dan kontra.

Gakupo kembali ke ruangan untuk menemui Luka, Taito mengacungkan jempol.

"Did he do anything to her?" Gakupo setengah berbisik, Luka sudah kembali di genggaman tangannya. Taito menggeleng.

"Sikap antusias yang wajar, honey. Cewek-cewek lain juga." ujar Luka meyakinkan.

Tanpa Taito sadari, sang kakak alumni terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sulit dimengerti. Luka kebetulan melihat, mencolek Taito, memberi tahu kalau dirinya diperhatikan.

"Oh, ya, Senpai, terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini!" Taito akhirnya menghampiri Itou-senpai, sementara Gakupo memilih keluar ruangan auditorium, bersiap pulang bersama Luka. Kini di dalam auditorium hanya ada Taito dan Itou-senpai.

"Tentu saja!" kakak kelasnya itu bersemangat, berjalan ke arah pintu, memukul-mukul pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu. "Hmm, cukup tebal."

_Hah? Apa maksudnya?_

_._

**CEKREK**

Senyum Taito menghilang dan bibirnya pucat seketika.

"Sensei bilang kau nggak punya pacar, dan kelihatannya memang begitu." suara Itou-senpai berubah dingin. "Lalu bisa kau jelaskan padaku darimana kau mendapat luka-luka gigitan kecil di lehermu itu? Orang lain mungkin nggak memperhatikannya, tapi aku bisa lihat, lho. Kau _menggoda_ sensei, ya? Bilang saja, aku nggak akan membocorkan ke siapa-siapa…" ia mendekat.

_SHIT. Dia tahu._

_Alasan apapun pasti nggak berguna._

_Nggak ada jalan lain, aku harus menghilangkan orang ini._

Taito memilih berjalan mundur, mencoba meraih vas keramik yang terletak di meja sudut ruangan. Dan seperti dugaaannya, Itou-senpai semakin mendekat.

_Sedikit lagi, kau akan terjaring umpanku, Senpai._

_Akan kuhancurkan kepalamu._

.

**ZRET-BLUK! PRAAANG~**

Rencana Taito gagal, vas itu malah jatuh ke area jauh dari jangkauannya dan pecah berantakan akibat dorongan Itou-senpai yang tiba-tiba. Kakak kelasnya itu menyeringai puas dengan Taito yang terbaring di bawah naungan tubuhnya.

"Hei, ngomong, dong. Sensei saja boleh _menikmatimu_, aku nggak boleh?" – membuat Taito panik setengah mati, nafasnya memburu. Ia menendang-nendang tapi tidak berhasil.

Itou-senpai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya; sebuah alat suntik.

"AAAAARGHH!" Taito meraung seraya terus menendang sekencang yang ia bisa.

"Aku baru sekali, sih, memakai ini, untuk bersenang-senang dengan mantanku dulu. Cewek itu menolak terus setiap aku _mengajaknya, _sih." Ia tertawa. Tubuhnya yang besar tak terelakkan oleh Taito. "Makanya aku terpaksa pakai cara kasar. Begitu juga denganmu."

**SRUUT**

Taito berteriak nyeri, jarum suntik itu menembus nadi lehernya. Seketika tendangannya melemah dan tubuhnya kaku. Ia masih bisa mendengar dan merasakan, tapi tidak bisa bergerak.

Itou-senpai berbisik, "Bagaimana rasanya tinggal serumah dengan guru idola itu, hah?"

Taito dapat merasakan kulit bibir Itou-senpai mulai menjamahi bibirnya, kemudian lehernya, Sementara tangannya membuka kancing seragam Taito, satu demi satu… dan terpampanglah tubuh berkulit bersih dengan beberapa tanda keunguan.

"Kau indah…" katanya dengan nada yang terdengar menjiikkan oleh Taito. "Pantas saja sensei suka padamu, Shion. Kau seperti boneka porselen yang langka."

_Bukan suka yang seperti itu, dasar mesum brengsek._

_Kumohon, siapapun…_

_Bunuh orang ini!_

"N… o…"

"Ah-hahahaaa… Hanya 'No'? Ayo, coba bicaralah yang lain."

Pupil mata Taito membesar, cairan suntik tadi menguasai aliran darahnya.

.

**JEGLEK**

**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP-**

**SET**

Beberapa orang terdengar masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terkunci dari dalam itu, dan entah melakukan apa pada Itou-senpai hingga sekarang si kakak alumni tampak terbaring tak berdaya di sisi kiri Taito. Ia dengan samar-samar melihat orang-orang tersebut mengelilinginya.

Melihat Taito yang tak sadar akibat pengaruh obat, tanpa bicara apa-apa, salah seorang dari mereka memakaikan jaket pada Taito, lalu menggendongnya. Sementara beberapa orang lainnya memapah alumni yang ternyata memang berperilaku buruk itu ke luar ruangan.

"_Sisanya biar kami yang urus, Hiyama-sensei. Tolong segera bawa Shion-kun pulang."_

"_Cih, berandal ini. Sudah lulus saja masih buat onar juga, dasar anak bajingan. Apa dia lupa kalau di auditorium ini terpasang tiga CCTV?! Ampun.."_

"_Sudah, sudah, Ryuuga-sensei! Ck, Minamoto-sensei, apa kita harus lapor polisi?"_

"_Telepon saja orangtuanya! Aku penasaran, setelah pengaruh biusnya hilang, kira-kira bagaimana jadinya, ya…? Bocah ini perlu diterapi, Minamoto-sensei."_

"_Aku setuju denganmu, Ryuuga-sensei! Mikazaki-sensei tidak usah terlalu khawatir.."_

* * *

_**\- Afternoon, 7pm**_

_Uuung…_

_Ukh…!_

_Hmphf!_

**DRAP DRAP-**

**BLAM!**

Taito terduduk, memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam _water closet_. Tangannya yang mencengkeram pinggir WC terlihat tegang. Efek pusing pasca pingsan di bawah pengaruh obat tadi agaknya membuat Taito mual luar biasa. Begitu mendengar semua suara tersebut, Hiyama-sensei yang sedang memasak makan malam bergegas naik ke kamar Taito di lantai atas. Langkahnya lalu terhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi yang terletak dalam kamar.

Setelah mual dan muntahnya mereda, Taito susah payah beranjak untuk mencuci wajah dan berkumur. Hiyama-sensei masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan pandangan bersalah.

**BRUK**

Taito terjatuh lemas, kakinya gemetar hebat dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Namun ia tak segera berdiri lagi, malah dibenamkannya wajahnya di antara kedua lutut.

"I don't wanna go to school anymore."

Gumaman Taito terdengar seperti orang ketakutan yang menahan tangis.

Hiyama-sensei akhirnya mendekat perlahan. Saat telapak tangannya baru saja menyentuh lengan Taito,

"DON'T!"

Taito menepis tangan Hiyama-sensei kuat-kuat hingga masternya itu kaget.

Anak itu kembali berteriak-teriak ketika Hiyama-sensei memegang lengannya untuk menenangkannya. Namun bukannya tenang, ia malah tambah meraung memberi penolakan.

"PLEASE! DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEEEEASEE! NO!"

"Hei, Taito!" Hiyama-sensei berusaha menahan tubuh kurus yang terus meronta itu. Kini ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Taito yang terasa amat tegang, menandakan Taito benar-benar takut dan kemungkinan besar belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"NOOOOOO-!"

**PLAKK!**

Hening.

"IT'S ME!" giliran Hiyama-sensei yang harus mengeraskan suaranya. "IT'S ME, NOT HIM."

Taito menatap Hiyama-sensei bingung.

"Ma…ster..?" suaranya bergetar. "Ma-maaf, a-a-ku pikir…"

"Sssh. Ya. Ini aku. Maaf aku terpaksa menamparmu barusan."

Dengan tatapan kosong, Taito membawa jemarinya yang masih gemetar ke mulut, mulai menggigiti kukunya. Sama seperti yang sering dilakukan mendiang ibunya dahulu.

Hiyama-sensei tidak mencegahnya.

.

"Tenanglah."

Nafas Taito terdengar berat.

Dugaan Hiyama-sensei benar, sebutir airmata mengalir dari sudut mata butler kecilnya itu. Taito sendiri sadar bahwa sekarang ia menjadi amat rapuh dan cengeng, tapi apa daya...

_Kenapa, sih, ada saja hal nggak enak yang terjadi padaku._

.

Merasa sudah dapat 'dijinakkan'_,_ Hiyama-sensei mengelus rambut Taito lembut.

"Cobalah mengingat apa yang terjadi."

"I can't."

"Just try, Taito-"

"I can't!"

"LISTEN!" Hiyama-sensei mulai tak sabar. "Kau pasti bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi, apapun itu! Aku nggak akan marah! Ceritakan padaku!"

.

"Dia mengunci pintu ruangan… lalu dia menyuntikku… membuka bajuku… mencium-"

Hiyama-sensei lantas mendekapnya.

"Ini salahku. Maaf. Aku sudah berjanji melindungimu waktu itu, tapi…,"

"…maafkan aku, Taito.."

Pandangan Taito kosong dalam dekapan sang master. Tubuhnya masih gemetar, tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

_**-Late Night**_

"SIALAN! APA MAUMU?! SIAPA KAU?"

Teriakan yang takkan terdengar oleh siapapun di dalam gang sempit dan gelap itu.

"Kumohon jangan anggap aku lemah, Senpai."

"Cukup! Aku tahu siapa kau! Aku janji nggak akan menyebarkannya pada siapapun!"

**CLEP**

"Bangsat…"

**CLEP**

"Berapa kali.. lagi.. kau akan menyuntikku, hah? Menjijikkan, jangan... tersenyum-"

.

**ZRUTTTT-BLUK**

"Senpai? Ya ampun, lemah sekali, sih. Baru dua… oh, sudah enam kali, ya."

.

Bukanlah masalah bagi Taito untuk menyelinap keluar ketika Hiyama-sensei tertidur akibat kelelahan mengurus dirinya tadi, lalu pergi ke apotek, membeli set peralatan suntik beserta obat bius dengan memakai uang yang selalu ditransfer Zeito-ojisan ke rekening siswa miliknya tiap bulan. Taito beralasan untuk praktek Sains ketika sang apoteker bertanya.

Bukan masalah pula untuk menemukan Itou-senpai, Taito hanya menggunakan instingnya menuju ke klub terkenal itu, dimana semua anak gaul dan tak sedikit juga remaja berandalan biasa menongkrong di sana. Instingnya tepat, dengan mudah Taito berpapasan dengan Itou-senpai di jalan remang-remang dekat daerah itu, langsung memukul tengkuknya, menyeretnya ke gang kecil yang tak jauh dari sana untuk menghabisinya.

Taito merapatkan jaket, kembali berlari pulang dengan perasaan puas.

* * *

_**-Tuesday, February 14**__**th**__**, Morning**_

Suara gemerisik kertas memenuhi ruang makan.

"Haaah~" Hiyama-sensei meregangkan tubuhnya. "Maaf aku harus membawa semua ini selagi makan, Taito. Akhir-akhir ini persaingan nilai makin terlihat ketat saja..."

Taito hanya mengangguk sambil tetap khidmat mengunyah sandwich buatannya.

"Kau sepertinya benar, Sukone Tei dan Megurine Luka, ya. Makin lama nilai mereka saling berkejaran. Hmmm… eh? Sukone-san sepertinya menyukaiku. Dia selalu membuat pesan rahasia di lembar jawabannya, kemarin juga seperti ini. Nih."

_Sensei, S.U.K.I :3 - BERCANDA, HEHEE!_

Spontan Taito mendekat ke sisi Hiyama-sensei, melihat tulisan 'godaan' tersebut...

"Oh, dia juga akan berakhir seperti Lily."

Hiyama-sensei tak tahan mencium butler kecilnya itu.

"Aku senang saat sisi posesifmu muncul begini. Membuatku merasa dicintai sepenuhnya." ia berbisik. "Oke, Sukone hanya bercanda, kok. Istrahatlah di rumah sampai perasaanmu tenang. Kau tahu, kan, aku nggak pernah memaksamu untuk ke sekolah!"

Taito pun memberi kecupan terakhir di pagi itu meskipun hatinya jadi sedikit kesal,

"Yes, Your Highness."

.

Sepeninggal Hiyama-sensei ke sekolah, Taito masih belum dapat menenangkan pikiran sebagaimana mestinya karena ketika ia baru saja akan ke lantai atas, seseorang menekan bel.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Saya Kasane Teto dari…-"

Ah, Kasane-san. Taito dengan samar dapat mengingat nama tersebut – salah seorang detektif swasta yang menangani peristiwa kebakaran keluarganya tempo hari. Ia datang bersama seorang pria, yang Taito yakin adalah sang "Pak Ketua".

.

"Sensei baru saja berangkat, Matsuda-san." Taito berkata sopan pada pak ketua detektif yang ternyata bernama Matsuda Takumi. Ia kemudian mempersilahkan dua orang dewasa itu untuk duduk. Sesaat kemudian Taito membuatkan dua cangkir teh.

"Sou desu ne," Kasane-san yang cantik tersenyum ramah. "Kami tidak akan lama, Shion-kun. Tadi Hiyama-san memberi tahu saya kalau kau sedang tak enak badan hari ini."

_Oh. Tunggu, kenapa Master nggak memberi tahuku kalau mereka akan datang?_

"Ya. Kami hanya ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu yang sangat penting." Matsuda-san menatapnya tajam. "Saya ingin kau _kuat _menerimanya, Shion-kun."

**DEG. DEG. DEG.**

Taito membeku ketika Kasane-san menyodorkan plastik berisi sebuah benda yang mereka sebut 'barang bukti' ke hadapannya.

"Kami sudah melakukan penyelidikan, tidak satupun pintu atau lemari di rumahmu yang menggunakan _kunci _ini, Shion-kun." tutur Matsuda-san hati-hati.

Ya, benda itu adalah sebuah kunci.

Taito memicingkan mata, tertarik bertanya lebih jauh. "Apa yang membuat anda mencurigai kunci ini, sedangkan mungkin banyak benda logam lain yang juga tak terbakar..?"

"Karena kami menemukan ini di bagian atap dekat jendela loteng, di mana para polisi dan kamipun memastikan bahwa api berasal dari sana. Tentu skenarionya akan jadi lebih mudah jika kunci ini adalah kunci salah satu ruangan rumahmu, Shion-kun." Matsuda-san menjawab jelas, mata cerdasnya tampak tenang.

"Pertama; kemungkinan ada orang jahat, mungkin orang dekat keluargamu yang memiliki kunci ruangan sama, dengan mudah menyelinap masuk rumah dan memulai aksinya. Kemudian saat hendak keluar kembali, kunci ini terjatuh. Dan kedua; Shion-san pernah membuat duplikat kunci rumah, lalu entah bagaimana duplikat tersebut ada di lokasi kejadian, jadi hanya secara kebetulan ada di sana dan tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan kebakarannya."

"Tapi," ia melanjutkan. "Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, sayangnya kunci ini _tak cocok_ dengan satupun benda yang ada di rumahmu. Ini membuat segalanya makin rumit."

Taito menghela nafas berat. Bagaimana tidak, segala bukti yang dipaparkan Matsuda-san sama persis dengan cerita Akaito dalam mimpinya; api yang berasal dari loteng.

"Satu lagi adalah, kabel pendingin ruangan yang tampak sengaja digunting." lanjut Matsuda-san lagi. "Kabel berwarna putih yang cukup tebal."

Taito ingat, ayahnya memang memasang pendingin ruangan di loteng karena terkadang di sana dijadikan kamar darurat jika banyak saudara yang datang menginap, dan, ya, kabel itu memang tebal selayaknya kabel mesin pendingin ruangan.

_Tapi untuk apa si pelaku memotong kabel?_

"Api yang dihasilkan dari hubungan arus pendek listrik lebih cepat menjalar, Shion-kun. Ingat, kan, kabel terbuat dari tembaga?" Kasane-san membuka petunjuk.

Pikiran Taito tersentak, ditatapnya mata Kasane-san dalam-dalam. "Jadi, kesimpulannya… memang ada yang sengaja memotong…"

"Benar."

.

Suasana menjadi hening karena Taito diam, Matsuda-san dan Kasane-san juga sepertinya sudah memberikan semua informasi yang harus mereka sampaikan.

.

Taito menutup pintu dengan perasaan gundah, mobil Matsuda-san terdengar menjauh.

"_Saya mohon jangan segan menghubungi kami apabila kau sudah dapat menebak-nebak siapa pelakunya, Shion-kun. Kuatlah. Kebenaran harus diungkap._"

Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi mengingat kata-kata Kasane-san tadi.

Ah! Ia teringat sesuatu—

"R."

* * *

_**-Afternoon, 4pm**_

**BLAM!**

Taito kaget dan langsung terbangun dari duduk santainya sambil menonton televisi. Hiyama-sensei masuk dengan tangan berlumuran darah, membuat Taito tersentak.

"Relax, ini bukan darahku." Hiyama-sensei menuju wastafel. "Megurine jatuh dari balkon lantai 3, sekarang Minamoto-sensei sedang membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku nggak begitu paham karena yang melihat hanya sedikit, tapi menurut beberapa teman, dia sedang asyik membaca di sana. Setelah itu ada suara teriakan, dan kami menemukannya terkapar di depan lobi. Untungnya dia hanya mengalami cedera punggung dan pelipis robek."

Taito meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi diabaikan. "Kau yakin dia jatuh, Master?"

1 Mail Received, 1 Voicemail Received

Gakupo; [ACCIDENT. LUKA. NEED HELP PLZ]

"_Taito, aku nggak tahu kau di mana sekarang, atau kau absen hari ini? Luka kecelakaan. Kurasa seseorang sengaja mendorongnya. Pagar semen balkon hanya sebatas pinggang, tapi kalaupun dia terpeleset nggak mungkin akan langsung jatuh, dan Luka bukan orang gila yang berniat bunuh diri. Aku yakin dia didorong. Kuharap kau mendengar pesan ini."_

Hiyama-sensei yang ikut mendengar pesan suara dari ponsel Taito yang sengaja di-_loudspeaker_, terbelalak. Taito merapatkan bibir.

"Tidak salah lagi, Master. Sukone Tei. Dia _benar-benar_ berniat membunuh Megurine-chan." tutur Taito serius. "Dan lagi, dia _menyukaimu_, Master."

Pria berkacamata itu menghela nafas berat.

"Aku harus melakukannya lagi, kan?" Taito tersenyum misterius, sementara sang master memejamkan mata. Kedua tangan kekarnya menggenggam erat sisi wastafel.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi. Taito bergegas membuka _website_ sekolah melalui ponselnya, dan setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia mengambil jaket dan sebuah _cutter_.

"Wait, Taito!-"

"Master, please. Master juga nggak akan menghentikanku, 'kan? Aku sudah biasa dengan kematian." ia berkata enteng dan dingin, langkahnya terhenti sejenak di depan pintu.

"I'll be back. I love you!"

.

.

_**-Afternoon, 5:30pm**_

Tei yang berasal dari keluarga berada selayaknya kebanyakan siswa Vocalo High, pasti memiliki kendaraan pribadi. Taito ingat, selama ini Tei selalu mengendarai _scooter_ merah.

Dan ternyata memang benda itulah yang dilihatnya ketika sampai di rumah Tei.

Taito tersenyum puas karena pekerjaannya akan jauh lebih mudah melihat motor yang terparkir di luar, mungkin Tei sudah mengeluarkannya untuk pergi.

**CTIK CTIK-**

_Nah, nikmati perjalananmu, gadis sialan. Kau lebih buruk dari dia._

* * *

_**-Wednesday, February 15**__**th**_

"_Aku takut, jadi banyak kejadian di sekolah setelah kebakaran keluarga Shion; kematian Lily-chan, si alumni – Itou Haruka, dan Tei-chan secara beruntun, kecelakaan Luka-chan…"_

"_Iya, mengerikan, deh. Lily bunuh diri, Itou-senpai sih, menurut mereka, dibunuh. Tapi polisi belum menemukan pelakunya karena nggak ada jejak. Lalu dengar-dengar, rem motor scooter Tei-chan nggak berfungsi, karena menurut olah tempat kejadian perkara, saat Tei-chan hendak mengerem, nggak bisa. Akhirnya dia menabrak kencang tiang listrik dan… meninggal."_

"_Hiih! Ya Tuhan, aku harap nggak jadi korban selanjutnya. Karena ini seperti…,"_

"_Seperti apa?"_

"_Kutukan. Peti mati yang nggak akan ada habisnya."_

Taito mengulaskan senyum mendengar kata-kata terakhir.

Dengan langkah seringan kapas ia menuju ruang kelas, sambil tetap tersenyum riang menyambut hari Rabu bulan Januari yang masih bersalju.

* * *

a/n:

Wow. Bisa juga aku bikin plot ginian. It's fun! XD

Kebanyakan nonton film thriller slasher, sih.

Ahahaha—

Oke, RnR please~ :D

==Rin==


	10. Naked Eye

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal serumah dengan guru idola itu, hah?"

"Kami sudah melakukan penyelidikan, tidak satupun pintu atau lemari di rumahmu yang menggunakan _kunci _ini, Shion-kun."

"Oh, dia juga akan berakhir seperti Lily."

"Kutukan. Peti mati yang nggak akan ada habisnya."

* * *

**Bandaged Melody**

Chapter 10 – Naked Eye

Taito mengikuti pelajaran hari itu dengan santai. Ia tak pernah mencoba menghilangkan memori buruk yang baru saja terjadi Senin lalu. Namun karena si pelaku sudah menghilang dari dunia – dan dia sendiri yang menghilangkannya, itu cukup membuat Taito tenang.

_Tapi tentu saja belum, orang penghancur keluargaku belum kutemukan._

_Hmm~! Pasti "R" itu._

Ponsel yang diletakkan di laci meja berpendar tanda ada pesan. Ia tak men-_setting_nya dalam mode getar ketika berada di kelas, karena pasti tetap akan menimbulkan suara.

Gakupo; [Need to talk afterschool. Aku sedang dalam resiko bunuh diri, lol]

Taito mengernyitkan alis, tapi kemudian tersenyum maklum. Jemari Taito dengan lincah bergerak di layar sentuh,

Gakupo; Re; [Ok. Just try to calm yourself, dude.]

.

.

Dan begitulah. Sepulang sekolah, Taito mengirim pesan pada Hiyama-sensei kalau ia akan pergi menjenguk Luka bersama Gakupo. Masternya itu mengizinkan, untungnya.

Gakupo terkekeh ketika Taito mengenakan helm.

"Biasanya itu dipakai Luka, lho." Ia lalu menyalakan mesin motor kerennya. "Come on."

"Okay."

.

Sekitar lima belas menit dan mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Kini di depan mata kedua sahabat itu terdapat seorang gadis berambut pink sedang terpejam, wajah cantiknya terlihat tenang meskipun penuh luka gores, kepalanya dibalut perban, leher dan lengan kirinya digips.

"Dia sudah berjuang, Man." Gakupo menggenggam tangan Luka. "Aku ingat betul kemarin jantungnya sempat berhenti. Syukurlah kemudian kembali sadar."

"Terus, dia nggak bilang apa-apa padamu saat itu?"

"Oh, ya, ya! Ini dia yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Nggak di sini,"

"Baiklah," Taito menyeret langkahnya ke luar bangsal.

"Gimana kalau di kafe _Tosca_? Agak jauh dari sini, tapi tempatnya nyaman."

.

.

_**-Afternoon, 6pm**_

Gakupo menyeruput _cappuccino_-nya.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku bakal memesan _cocktail_, lalu meracau seperti orang edan," ujarnya miris. Taito menepuk pundak Gakupo yang sekarang terus menatap kosong.

"Hei, dia bilang apa kemarin? Kembali ke topik, dong."

"Heheh," Gakupo merogoh sakunya, memperlihatkan sebuah kotak mungil berwarna merah pada Taito. "Aku berencana langsung memberikan ini padanya setelah lulus nanti."

Sebuah cincin, tepatnya cincin pertunangan.

"Jadi, aku nggak akan memaafkan orang itu. Karena Luka terus bergumam…"

"…'dia mendorongku'."

**DEG.**

Taito mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Dan aku nggak percaya waktu dia bilang, 'Sukone Tei-chan'. Setelah itu dia tertidur kembali karena obat penenang yang diberikan dokter, sebelum aku sempat meyakinkannya."

_GOTCHA!_

"Tapi kudengar kemarin dia juga kecelakaan motor, ya? Remnya nggak berfungsi sehingga menabrak tiang dan tewas seketika?"

"Yah, itu juga yang kudengar dari anak-anak sekelas…"

"Heh, begitu, ya." Gakupo menyeringai. "Meskipun aku tetap kasihan padanya, sih. Aku lebih suka perbuatannya ketahuan, dipenjara sambil menanggung malu seumur hidup akibat percobaan pembunuhan ini. Tapi, yah, Dewa Kematian mengambil orang yang berhak."

Taito mendadak tertawa geli mendengarnya. Gakupo sampai heran, karena tetap saja pernyataan yang dilontarkannya barusan bukan bahan tertawaan.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." ringis Taito menahan perasaan gelitik di otaknya. "I'm sorry."

Gakupo menghela nafas heran. "Hmmh."

.

Sebagaimana layaknya sahabat, sepanjang waktu mereka malah ngobrol kesana-kemari. Taito bersyukur melihat Gakupo yang dapat kembali bercanda alami seperti biasa.

"By the way, ada ingin kutanyakan, deh. Sedikit pribadi, sih."

Perkataan Gakupo tersebut entah kenapa membuat jantung Taito berdebar.

"Kau putus dari Zatsune?"

.

"Kalau kau nggak mau membicarakannya, ya, nggak usah. Santai saja." Gakupo berdehem. "Aku hanya penasaran."

_Mungkin aku bisa menyimpan kartuku pada Gakupo…,_

"Sebenarnya… dia nggak pernah menghubungiku lagi sejak aku kolaps di lapangan waktu itu, dan…" Taito menjentikkan kuku. "…sudahlah. Aku juga nggak peduli."

"Uh-huh? Nggak peduli karena..?"

Taito mengumpulkan nafas.

.

"Hiyama-sensei."

.

**TAP. TAP.**

Gakupo mengetukkan sendok cappuccinonya ke alas cangkir yang terbuat dari kain. Suasana menjadi canggung, begitulah yang dirasakan Taito sekarang.

"Hfff… hi... hihihii…" tiba-tiba Gakupo terkikih pelan. "Ya ampun, ternyata aku benar, kan? Kau ingat apa yang pernah kubilang, 'kau sudah seperti pacarnya', waktu itu?"

Taito tak bisa mengelak lagi…

"Kau masih mau berteman denganku setelah tahu… aku… aneh?"

Gakupo terperangah.

"Sampah apa yang kau katakan barusan, sih?!" serunya emosi, "I'm here, dude! Pria bijak berumur delapan belas tahun yang akan selalu nempel di hidupmu seperti bakteri di usus."

Taito kembali tertawa, kali ini dengan terharu.

"Thanks."

"Nggak perlu berterima kasih, dasar bodoh. Seperti teman baru saja."

Mata tajam Gakupo memandangi Taito dengan tatapan lucu.

"Yah, bisa kulihat sensei ternyata _pacar_ yang baik. Kau nggak berubah menjadi lebih kurus atau lebih pucat setelah semua kejadian itu. Tubuhmu masih… seperti dulu."

"Hng," Taito salah tingkah, bagaimanapun ini adalah pengakuan yang lumayan memalukan karena Gakupo adalah seorang _straight – _bahasa kasarnya, 'normal'.

Gakupo menunjuk pangkal lehernya sendiri, memberi kode pada Taito. "Lehermu?"

Taito meraba area yang dimaksud Gakupo, menyentuh bekas luka gigitan masternya yang meninggalkan bekas timbul di sana. Taito menatap Gakupo panik.

"Terlihat sejelas itu, ya?" nada bicara Taito meninggi.

"Ya Tuhan," Gakupo menatap sahabatnya itu prihatin. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Padahal tadinya Taito menebak-nebak ekspresi Gakupo akan tertawa meledeknya atau apa, namun Gakupo malah serius.

"I-ini…" Taito menutup bekas luka itu dengan jaket.

"Apa? Itu termasuk kekerasan, tahu."

"Well, dia… menandaiku, hehe-"

"Apanya yang 'hehe'? Dia melukaimu! Ini kekerasan, masalah serius, man." Gakupo mendekat, berbisik. "Dia menyundutmu dengan rokok, menggigit, atau ngapain?"

"G-gigit." Taito terbata. "Hei, Hiyama-sensei nggak jahat! Ini terjadi waktu pesta tahun baru di sekolah, aku terlalu asyik padahal waktu sudah terlalu larut. Dia begitu marah."

"Ya, ya, dia memang baik, tapi ini… ugh… ck, terserah kaulah, kalau sedang dalam cinta, sakitpun terasa biasa saja, ya?"

.

.

Tepat pukul setengah delapan malam.

"Wow, kaca film di jendela kafe ini luar biasa. Aku nggak menyangka sudah malam, pemandangannya sama seperti tadi!" Gakupo lantas beranjak dari duduknya.

Taito sontak ikut kaget, ia asyik bercengkrama hingga benar-benar lupa memperhatikan ponsel – yang sialnya masih dalam mode silent – untuk memberi kabar pada Hiyama-sensei.

14 Missed Calls, 9 Mails Received

Terlalu takut untuk membuka semua pesan tersebut karena Taito yakin seluruhnya dari sang master, tangannya mendadak dingin.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang, deh. Sensei pasti akan kalang kabut menunggu murid kesayangannya terlambat pulang ke _home sweet home_, hihi… cepatlah, sudah malam, nih."

"Hm, aku akan panggil taksi saja."

"Aku tahu kau _polos_, tapi jangan terlalu bodoh gitu, dong! Aku nggak mau sensei marah padaku besoknya karena nggak bertanggung jawab setelah mengajakmu berkeliling hari ini, lagipula memangnya kau punya uang berapa lagi untuk naik taksi, hah?!"

_Iya, ya.., tapi kalau aku minta jemput sekarang, dia pasti akan marah di jalan._

_Sial, aku takut!_

Taito mematung lama, hingga Gakupo harus menyeretnya ke luar ruangan.

.

.

"Aku pulang…, Master..?"

Pukul sembilan. Dengan dihantui rasa takut, Taito mencari-cari Hiyama-sensei; ruang tamu, ruang televisi, dapur…

Taito deg-degan ketika melihat pintu kamar masternya tertutup, dan ia terlalu takut untuk membukanya. Ada suara orang mengetik di komputer terdengar.

**TOK. TOK.**

"Master, kau di dalam? Maafkan aku, tadi ponselku masih dalam mode silent karena harus ke rumah sakit menjenguk Megurine-chan, seperti yang kubilang dalam pesan yang kukirim padamu tadi sore. Lalu ke kafe sebentar untuk menemani Gakupo menenangkan dirinya. Tadi dia mengantarku pulang. Kau nggak perlu khawatir, Master…"

Taito menghela nafas lega karena selama ia bicara, suara ketikan tersebut berhenti.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Master." jemari Taito tergelincir turun di permukaan pintu karena suara ketikan itu berlanjut kembali. Ia pun mengeraskan suaranya,

"Good Night, Master! I love you."

* * *

_**-Thursday, February 16**__**th**_

Waktu sarapan. Tidak ada suara apapun di ruang makan selain dentingan sendok, garpu, dan pisau ketika menyentuh permukaan piring.

"Jadi," Hiyama-sensei memecah keheningan. "Ke sekolah hari ini?"

Taito mulai memberanikan diri menatap wajah sang master.

"Hei, aku nggak marah padamu, kok. Aku mendengar penjelasanmu semalam di depan kamarku, dan… yah, aku mengerti, kok." Ia menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet makan. "Kemarin aku cukup kelelahan, makanya aku nggak merespon."

"Oh." suara Taito tercekat. "Still, I'm sorry. Dan aku sedang nggak ingin ke sekolah."

"Mm-mm. It's fine. Kalau begitu aku berangkat, ya. Jangan lupa minum obatmu."

Lalu seperti biasa – ciuman pagi hari. Namun ketika baru saja Taito menutupkan pintu, ia teringat; bertanya pada Hiyama-sensei mengapa masternya itu tak memberi tahunya lebih dulu jika kedua dektektif swasta – Kasane-san dan Matsuda-san – akan datang hari Selasa lalu. Sayangnya Hiyama-sensei sudah keburu menyalakan mesin mobil.

_Ah, nanti saja saat pulang, deh. Duuh, aku ini pelupa sekali!_

.

Taito melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga, menuju ruang musik di lantai atas.

Dengan perasaan kosong ia membuka penutup tuts piano, memainkan lagu "A Thousand Years", kemudian kembali bosan. Akhirnya ia menyalakan televisi dan memilih saluran secara acak, tapi entah kenapa otaknya sedang benar-benar hampa hari ini.

Iseng, dengan membiarkan televisi menyala ia kembali ke ruang musik dan menjelajahi ruangan itu hingga ke paling sudut. Siapa tahu ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik selain seperangkat drum, gitar-gitar mahal, piano, dan lemari kecil berisi binder lembaran partitur.

Pandangannya tertuju pada lemari kaca berisi koleksi pajangan; mobil dan motor _sport_ mewah, miniatur, dan yang paling penting adalah plakat dan piala-piala prestasi Hiyama-sensei. Jumlahnya dua belas buah. Ada pula sebuah pajangan yang dianggapnya sangat tidak menarik, yaitu sebuah jam weker digital berbentuk daun. Taito sudah memperhatikan jam itu sejak ia mulai tinggal di rumah ini, tapi tak sedikitpun ia berani membuka lemari kaca tersebut, bahkan untuk sekedar bertanya, "Bolehkah aku membukanya?" pun ia merasa tidak berani.

Entah kenapa hari ini rasa penasaran menguasai dirinya untuk 'mengacak-acak' isi lemari yang kini dipandanginya lekat-lekat itu.

.

_Nekat, ah…_

Taito akan bersyukur sekali apabila pintu kaca geser lemari tersebut terkunci, yang berarti akan otomatis menghapus niat isengnya memegang benda-benda pajangan tersebut.

Tapi ternyata tak terkunci. Dengan mudah Taito membukanya, dan kini sudah ada sebuah miniatur Big Ben di tangan. Ia meneliti salah satu simbol negara Inggris yang terkenal tersebut dengan mata berbinar dan tak henti-hentinya memuja dalam hati.

_Detail sekali! Keren!_

.

Satu per satu benda ditelitinya, tak lupa ia menyusun mereka lagi ke posisi masing-masing. Hingga ia menyorongkan tangannya pada benda terakhir yang paling tidak menarik…

_Benar-benar hanya jam weker digital biasa. Apa yang istimewa?_

Taito membolak-balik badan jam. Hei, ada sebaris angka di bawahnya.

19.6.2019

_Tanggal? Tanggal apa?_ Taito mengerutkan bibir. 2019, berarti enam tahun lalu bila dihitung dari tahun ini.

Ah! Pada bulan Desember tahun lalu, 2024, Hiyama-sensei pernah bercerita tentang kematian ayahnya lima tahun lalu.

_Oh… Mungkin ini pemberian ayahnya Master._

Taito akan menaruh jam itu kembali ketika melihat sebuah kenop kecil di sisi kanan jam. Ia coba menekannya, dan kaget begitu ada suara yang terdengar dari sana.

"_Ruru-chan! Ohayou! Hari ini menyenangkan? Aku menyayangimu, Ruru kecil."_

Ia mematung, masih kaget mendengar suara itu yang ternyata adalah suara seorang wanita. Jam weker itu ternyata memiliki fitur perekam suara.

Taito menekannya sekali lagi.

"_Ruru-chan! Ohayou! Hari ini menyenangkan? Aku menyayangimu, Ruru kecil."_

Dan ia hampir saja tertawa setelah berpikir dan menyadari "Ruru-chan" yang dimaksud adalah Hiyama-sensei, mungkin saja panggilan kecil dari nama depannya, "Kiyoteru".

_Imutnya! Jadi begitu, ya.., 'Ruru'…_

_Lalu siapa wanita yang berbicara ini, ya?_

_Ibunya Master?_

Taito kembali memastikan tanggal yang tertulis, 19 Juni 2019.

_Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku beranikan diri bertanya pada Master nanti sore._

Perlahan ia memasukkan jam weker itu ke tempatnya semula, lalu turun kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi yang ditelantarkannya.

.

.

Mandi pukul lima sore dengan air hangat yang tercurah lembut dari _shower_ terasa sangat nyaman di kulit Taito. Luka-luka akibat kebakaran lalu itu sudah tidak terasa perih, tapi tekstur kulitnya masih lebih halus dari kulit normal. Dokter menyarankannya untuk selalu berhati-hati menjaga lukanya yang sudah tidak perlu diperban sejak bulan lalu.

Ponsel Taito yang diletakkan di meja kaca dekat wastafel kamar mandi berdering. Taito segera mematikan shower dan menyambar handuk.

Master: [Dinner outside today. Prepare!]

**SWIIISH~**

Angin musim dingin masuk melalui jendela kecil kamar mandi yang tertutup kawat kasa gelap, membuat tubuh Taito yang masih bertelanjang dada bergidik kedinginan. Ia segera meletakkan ponselnya kembali di meja kaca dan mengambil pakaian untuk bersiap-siap.

_Oh, ya. Jangan sampai aku lupa lagi hal yang tadi pagi ingin kutanyakan,_

_Termasuk tentang kunci, mungkin?_

_Dan si "R", dia siapa—_

.

.

.

_Astaga…_

Taito terbelalak seketika. Ia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong ke kasur lalu duduk di sana. Seperti baru saja ada yang melempar bom Molotov ke hadapannya – ia merasa lemas sekali.

"Ruru-chan…"

.

_Nggak mungkin dan memang nggak akan pernah mungkin!_

_._

_._

* * *

_**-At Steak 'n Break Restaurant**_

Taito merasa seluruh badannya dingin.

"Hey," Hiyama-sensei menggerakkan tangannya tepat di depan mata Taito yang menerawang. "Kau tampak nggak sehat. Ada apa, hm?"

Nafas Taito terasa sesak. "I'm okay, Master. "

"You sure? Setelah ini mau beli _milkshake _rasa bluberi?"

Taito terperangah.

_Master bahkan hafal minuman kesukaanku._

"Mm? Ayolah, habiskan, dong!" suara Hiyama-sensei meninggi agar Taito setidaknya kembali bersemangat. "Atau mau kusuapi?"

Spontan kedua wanita yang duduk di meja sebelah Hiyama-sensei dan Taito terkikik geli.

"Master!" bisik Taito keras menahan malu.

"Ehh—hehehehe, makanya, habiskan makananmu, Taito."

"Iya, iyaa…"

Berusaha tersenyum, bulir air bening mengambang di mata Taito.

_Master sangat baik padaku, dia memang sempurna._

_Ya Tuhan, aku jahat sekali sempat menduga yang bukan-bukan._

_Tapi rasa takut ini… berarti apa?_

.

.

**JEGLEK**

"Terima kasih, Master. Perutku penuh, hahaha…"

"Nah, kan, sudah kuduga milkshake bluberi adalah obat yang mujarab."

Sekali lagi mereka berdua tertawa. Hiyama-sensei menutup pintu depan lalu menguncinya. Taito bergegas ke kamar untuk menyiapkan pelajaran esok hari, ia berniat masuk sekolah guna mengisi ketertinggalan absen.

Selesai mempersiapkan segalanya, ia pergi menggosok gigi. Pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi terlihat sendu padahal perasaannya sedang bagus. Taito memaksa membuat raut wajah senyum yang konyol sehingga pantulan wajahnya menjadi lucu, ia terkekeh pelan sendiri tanpa suara. Perlahan ia membuka cermin yang juga merupakan lemari tempat peralatan mandi disimpan, menaruh kembali sikat dan pasta giginya di sana…

Dengan cepat Taito menutup cermin ketika ia merasa ada tangan seseorang menggerayang hendak memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Ia tersentak.

"Hihi, sorry. Kau sedang memikirkan apa, sih, sampai sekaget itu melihatku."

"Siapapun akan kaget kalau seseorang muncul tiba-tiba tanpa suara seperti itu, Master!"

"Hmmh~ right, right. Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan manis." Hiyama-sensei mempererat dekapannya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kemeja pergi yang masih dikenakan Taito. "Aku sudah seminggu ini sibuk terus, kan? Kurasa malam ini kita bisa…"

.

.

Salju turun dengan tenang malam itu, terasa berarti sesuatu bagi Taito yang sekarang terbaring di kasur, tengah ber-_french kiss_ dengan sang master. Rasa takut tadi masih ada.

.

"Hnngk!" ia hampir menggigit lidah masternya karena jantungnya berdebar tiba-tiba, satu kali. Terasa sangat menghentak dan cukup membuat tubuhnya merinding.

Mata Taito berkaca-kaca. Rasa takut itu semakin kuat.

_R…_

"Hei, hei," Hiyama-sensei di atasnya berbisik tanpa suara, memegangi kepala Taito yang berusaha keras menahan isakan. "What's wrong?"

Taito menggeleng, percuma. Mengelak hanya akan membuat isakannya bertambah. Ia berusaha menyeka airmata yang keluar menggunakan lengan, tapi sang master mencegahnya.

Hiyama-sensei menempelkan dahi dan hidungnya pada Taito.

"Apakah sakit..?" bisiknya lembut. Ia berbicara soal gigitan kecil yang tadi dilancarkannya pada leher Taito, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. "Apakah tadi itu sakit..?"

_R…_

"No, I'm fine, Master." Taito bersuara pelan, airmatanya mengalir perlahan. "I'm fine. Aku nggak tahu kenapa, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Hiyama-sensei menyentuh pipi Taito. "Kau gemetar dan dingin."

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja, Master." Taito mengecup bibir basah di hadapannya. "Use me as you wish, like always. I'm fine."

.

"Then… I'll put it in, okay..?" jari kurus dan panjang Hiyama-sensei mengusap lembut bibir Taito yang ikut gemetar. "Aku akan pelan-pelan."

Dan seiring dengan gerakan tubuh sang master, Taito tak kuasa menahan suara yang biasa dikeluarkannya dalam situasi seperti ini.

Jantungnya pun semakin berdebar akibat perasaan takut yang terus menerus menghantui, kedua tangannya meremas sprei kuat-kuat.

_R…, Siapa kau sebenarnya..?_

.

.

"Master… kau sudah… tidur…?" Taito seperti menggumam, tanpa disadari seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar menggigil hebat sekarang, posisinya memeluk Hiyama-sensei erat-erat.

"Taito!" dengan panik dan susah payah Hiyama-sensei melepas pelukan remaja tujuh belas tahun itu. "Astaga, kau—kau dingin sekali! Aku harus membawamu ke rumah sak-"

"NGGAK!"

"Kau sakit, Taito. Kenapa nggak bilang kalau kau kedinginan sejak tadi?!"

"Please, just…" Taito mencengkeram tangan Hiyama-sensei, "…stay with me, Master."

Entah mengapa kali ini Hiyama-sensei menuruti keinginannya. Biasanya kalau ia sudah berkata 'A', maka harus 'A'. Pasti ia akan langsung menggendong Taito atau bahkan mungkin menyeretnya ke rumah sakit seberapapun anak itu menolak.

Ia mendekap Taito erat, lalu menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dan Taito dengan selimut tebal.

_Mustahil sekali kalau 'R' yang dimaksud adalah Master._

_Sialan, kenapa pikiran buruk ini selalu saja ada, sih?!_

"Master.., I love you." Taito terisak lagi karena tak bisa menyingkirkan pemikiran buruk yang terus menerus. "Apakah Master… akan tetap menemaniku tidur di sini.. sampai pagi?"

Hiyama-sensei meremas tubuh gemetar Taito yang tenggelam dalam tubuhnya. "Aku akan tetap di sini kapanpun, tenanglah. Coba pejamkan matamu." Ia mengecup dahi Taito.

"I love you more, Taito. More than you think."

* * *

a/n:

Shit, sekarang aku bener-bener nyebut ini fic kutukan.

Soalnya kalo lagi adegan mesra yang without 'that' thing, otakku ikut ngebayangin betapa manisnya mereka berdua~ lalala~ / / / w / / /

RnR aja deh pokoknya! :3 Arigachuuu minna!

==Rin==


	11. Mist

_"Aku berencana langsung memberikan ini padanya setelah lulus nanti."_

_"Apakah tadi itu sakit..?"_

_"Please, just… stay with me, Master."_

* * *

**Bandaged Melody**

Chapter 11 – Mist

_**-Friday, February 17**__**th**__**, Morning**_

"_Beranilah, sayangku… anakku…"_

.

"Hmm,"

Taito mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, suara mendiang ibunya barusan seakan menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun. Ia meraih _eyepatch_-nya di meja kecil samping tempat tidur.

Ah, tangannya menyentuh secarik kertas.

_[Ohayou! Kuharap perasaanmu sudah lebih baik. Maaf ya, tadi Minamoto-sensei menelepon karena ada rapat mendadak pagi ini sebelum kelas dimulai, untuk membicarakan… kau tahulah, tentang kecelakaan. Begitulah. Oh ya, dan karena buru-buru, aku sendiri bahkan nggak sempat sarapan. Jadi, kau makan sereal yang ada saja, ya. MAKAN YANG BANYAK, DAN MINUM OBATMU! xoxo]_

Taito mengulaskan senyum.

_Aku percaya padamu, Master. Semua kartuku ada padamu._

Salju turun deras, termometer ruangan menunjukkan angka minus enam derajat.

Taito menarik rapat kaus kakinya –

_Lho? Aku nggak ingat.., pasti Master yang memakaikan ini._

_Hihi, aku jadi seperti anak kecil yang benar-benar kedinginan dan jatuh sakit._

Ia lalu beringsut lepas dari kasur kemudian turun ke bawah untuk membuat sereal karena perutnya berbunyi. Udara dingin memang membuat siapapun cepat lapar.

Selama sarapan sembari menonton siaran berita, Taito tak bisa fokus karena telinganya terus berdenging seakan ada yang salah pada saluran pendengarannya. Begitu pula ketika selesai mencuci peralatan makan, ia memegangi kepala akibat terasa pening. Hingga akhirnya dengingan itu menghilang, tetapi sekarang pikirannya menerawang entah ke mana.

.

Dengan tatapan kosong, sepasang kakinya membawanya melangkah menuju kamar, membuka laci meja belajar, dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

.

Kedua kakinya lagi-lagi menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan yang familiar baginya. Hati dan pikirannya seperti tak sadarkan diri. Sesampainya di ruangan itu, ia memperhatikan benda besar di hadapannya, berjalan perlahan… lalu dengan tenang tangannya bergerak, mencoba mencocokkan benda yang diambilnya dari kamarnya tadi ke benda besar tersebut.

**KRRK…**

Tidak cocok, benda kecil di tangannya tidak mau bergerak memutar.

Mata Taito memindai seluruh sudut ruangan dengan jeli, tiap menemukan benda yang harus dibuka dengan benda kecil di genggaman, ia langsung mencoba mencocokkannya.

Oh tidak, ternyata semuanya tak cocok.

Taito menyorongkan tangan ke kolong ranjang. Hei, masih ada benda di sana, sebuah koper. Perlahan ditariknya keluar, dan sekali lagi ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi.

**KREK**

**.**

**.**

Taito meringkuk.

Sungguh, ia tak tahu apakah harus menyesali tindakannya lima detik lalu, atau bersyukur karena telah melihat kenyataan di depan matanya.

Nafasnya sesak, syok berat setelah benda kecil itu berhasil membuka sebuah koper berwarna metal berisikan Magnum revolver 44 enam inci beserta beberapa pelurunya, selembar foto dua orang perempuan muda yang cantik, sebuah paspor, dan akta kelahiran.

[Hiyama Akiko]

Nama itulah yang tertera pada tiap dokumen.

Tentu saja Taito bukannya kaget tanpa alasan. Matanya menangkap sebaris coretan kecil di lembar belakang paspor yang lagi-lagi berupa angka, bertuliskan "241224", dan di lembar foto tadi, ia mengenali dengan jelas salah seorang perempuan di sana. Rambutnya cokelat kemerahan dengan panjang sedada.

Jelas sekali, tanggal di mana keluarganya hancur.

Dan wanita itu, tak salah lagi, mendiang ibunya ketika masih muda dulu.

Taito mencengkeram karpet bulu kuat-kuat karena nafasnya benar-benar sesak. Tentu saja tak ada siapapun selain dirinya di tempat itu, jadi ia harus bertahan sendiri.

_Jadi, inikah yang dimaksud Ibu…_

_Astaga, Tuhan, kumohon…_

_Kumohon katakan padaku kalau semua ini nggak benar!_

_._

Seiring dengan penemuannya yang mengejutkan, setelah berhasil lepas dari sesak-nafas-akibat-syok yang dideritanya, kini Taito berusaha bangkit.

_Apa yang…_

_Harus…_

**BLUK**

Dengan mata nanar, Taito kembali tergeletak di karpet.

Pikirannya sudah benar-benar kacau.

_Gakupo._

Dengan terpontang-panting, Taito berlari kembali ke kamarnya, meraih ponsel, berniat mengetikkan pesan kepada sahabat karibnya itu, tapi sebelum jemarinya sempat bergerak…

_Gakupo: [Where r u?! Kau sering sekali bolos akhir-akhir ini. Apa yang dia lakukan padamu, sih?! Mengurungmu di rumahnya dan melarangmu ke sekolah? Kau harus masuk besok! Absenmu bisa makin parah, lho.]_

Taito membalasnya secepat kilat,

_Re; Gakupo: [Kafe Leaf afterschool. Please, akan kuceritakan semuanya di sana.]_

Sedetik kemudian tangannya mendingin. Ia harus pergi secepat mungkin dan menceritakan segalanya pada Gakupo sebelum pemilik rumah itu pulang.

_Tuhan, bantu aku. Kumohon. Aku nggak mau mati konyol di sini._

* * *

"Hmmh, orang-orang akan mengira aku menyakitimu. Lihat dirimu, kau seperti orang stress." celetuk Gakupo serius melihat Taito yang terlihat tidak tenang dan ketakutan.

"Kau tahu, aku berhasil sampai ke sini dengan perjuangan sebelum Sensei pulang ke rumah. Aku nggak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, sumpah."

.

Mata tajam Gakupo menatap Taito ngeri setelah anak itu berhasil menceritakan semuanya – semua penemuannya pagi ini, meski dengan suara parau dan terbata-bata.

"_Fuck_!" Gakupo nyaris berteriak. "Dia… astaga, Tuhan! Aku nggak… Oh shit! Damn fuck!" ia terus-terusan berbisik mengumpat. Taito hanya bisa menunduk dan menjentikkan kukunya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku nggak tahu!" tiba-tiba suara Taito berubah serak. Gakupo otomatis kaget.

"Oh, please, Taito, jangan-" tangan Gakupo memukul meja, pelan.

Perlahan sebulir air bening mengalir dari mata kiri Taito.

"Come on, man. Kau membutuhkan bantuan." Gakupo melembutkan suaranya. "Kau ini laki-laki, kan?! Oke, oke, aku paham kondisimu. Tapi kau—akh. Dia sengaja _melemahkanmu_, Taito. Dia sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak lama, itu yang kusimpulkan. Dia sengaja membuatmu jatuh ke pelukannya, kemudian ketika semua ini ketahuan, kuyakin kau nggak akan rela mengakui kalau dia pelakunya."

"Memang," cetus Taito pelan. "Aku benar-benar mencintainya, aku nggak-"

"JUST CUT THAT CRAP!"

Seluruh mata pengunjung kafe melihat ke arah Gakupo. Namun hanya sebentar, setelah itu seperti robot, mereka kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Gakupo tetap membungkukkan badan sedikit pada mereka sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Lihat dirimu, _silly little shit_. Walaupun belum jelas dia orangnya, tapi semua bukti itu mengarah kepadanya! Orang yang menghancurkan keluargamu! Kau masih bilang kau mencintainya?" ia berapi-api. "Aku paham kau bingung sekali saat ini. Kusarankan kau segera menelepon kedua detektif itu, lalu menceritakan semua penemuanmu pada mereka, dan akan menjadi akhir yang bahagia, percaya, deh. Walaupun memang nggak mudah, tapi aku yakin itu."

Taito menggigit bibirnya keras-keras hingga membekas merah. Gakupo melihatnya prihatin, tak tahan dengan sikap sahabatnya itu, ia menggenggam pundak Taito.

"Jadi," ia menatap Taito lekat-lekat. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"…telepon Matsuda-san…, laporkan semuanya." Taito berucap ragu.

"Apa? Ulangi lagi, aku belum yakin."

"Telepon Matsuda-san dan laporkan semuanya!"

"Bagus. Cuci muka, sana. Kau benar-benar bukan seperti Taito yang kukenal. Kau terlalu lemah." Gakupo menampar pelan Taito bolak-balik. "Kembalilah, man."

Taito menghela nafas panjang, masih diikuti pandangan prihatin dari pria berambut ungu panjang di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, sebaiknya kau men-setting tombol panggilan cepat di ponselmu. Taruh nomor ponsel detektif itu di keypad 1, nomorku di keypad 2, dan nomor pamanmu di keypad 3, sehingga saat terjadi sesuatu yang nggak diinginkan, kau bisa langsung…" Gakupo memberi sugesti. Taito mengangguk-angguk pelan sambil melakukan apa yang diperintah Gakupo.

"Oke, beres." Taito berusaha tersenyum.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke markas orang itu. Lakukan semua rencanamu, makin cepat makin baik, kan? Aku akan sangat bersyukur sekali jika dia bukan pelakunya, atau mungkin hanya orang suruhan. Jadi, cepatlah bertindak agar semuanya menjadi jelas, Taito!"

Taito mengangguk pasti.

"Dan kuharap segalanya berjalan lancar, Taito. Ingat, jadilah pemberani."

.

.

Saat melewati gerbang rumah, jantung Taito kembali berdebar karena melihat mobil sedan hitam terparkir di garasi.

_Ah, iya. Master sudah pulang._

_Padahal tadinya aku masih mau mencari bukti lainnya di rumah ini._

_Lalu gimana, ya…_

Taito mengurungkan niatnya menelepon Matsuda-san dan lebih memilih untuk menemukan barang bukti lain. Kalau saja Gakupo tahu akan hal ini, sahabatnya itu pasti akan marah besar. Ia sendiri paham kalau seharusnya tindakan preventif adalah hal pertama yang harus dilakukan, tapi entah kenapa otaknya memikirkan jalan keluar lain.

Dengan perlahan Taito membuka pintu depan.

"Tadaima…"

Tak ada jawaban.

_Bagus. Setelah ini akan ada kejadian nggak enak._

_Tuhan…_

_Tolong…_

Nafasnya memburu tanpa suara, Taito melepas syalnya. Lalu seperti adegan dalam film horror, Taito berjalan setengah berjingkat ke dalam rumah.

"Mm-master?" – tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takutnya, kaki Taito sampai gemetar di tempat.

**SRETT**

"Ya? Aku di sini, lho. Dari mana saja kau ini? Kau bisa terserang demam nanti…" suara bisikan lembut itu makin lama terasa makin menakutkan di telinga Taito,

Seiring dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang tak berdaya dalam rengkuhan orang tadi.

* * *

"_Jangan bermain dengannya, deh. Pasti bakal nggak asyik karena matanya hanya satu."_

"_Hus, jangan mengejek begitu, dong. Kasihan. Bayangkan kalau kau ada di posisinya, gimana? Dia sama seperti kita, kok. Lagipula dia sebenarnya keren, kan?"_

"_Aku setuju sama Yuka-chan. Kita harus berteman dengannya. Ren-kun jangan begitu, ah. Eh, atau mungkin kau takut kalah keren darinya, ya..?"_

"_Apaan, sih! Nggak! Aku 'kan memang cowok paling ganteng di sekolah ini."_

"_Huuu~"_

"_Iya deh, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda."_

"_Tapi bercandamu keterlaluan, tahu!"_

"_Te-hee! Maaf, maaf! Aku suka dia, kok. Dia pintar dan bisa main piano lebih bagus dariku. Aku menganggapnya saingan terberatku! Tapi tetap saja, kadang-kadang mengesalkan."_

"_Eh, ngomong-ngomong, pada saat perayaan hari Ayah kemarin 'kan ayahnya Taito-kun datang ke sekolah, ya. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, dia seperti salah satu aktor film."_

"_Hhh-hahahhaa… Gou-chan mengada-ada, deh. Ayahnya Taito-kun memang kelihatan masih muda dan keren sekali, sih. Tapi aku nggak yakin kalau dia aktor."_

"_Nah, iya! Kakakku sampai memujinya berulang-ulang, bahkan ketika di mobil pun dia membicarakannya terus. Berisik dan nggak asyik banget, deh."_

"_Ya ampun, Ren-kun, kakakmu ngefans ayahnya Taito-kun ya… hahaha…"_

"_Biasalah, cewek. Oh iya, Gou-chan, Gakupo-kun mana? Kok belum datang?"_

"_E-eeeh? Kenapa bertanya ke aku?"_

"_Yuka-chan, lihat, lihat, mukanya memerah!"_

"_Bu-bukan berarti aku… urgh, kaliaaaaan!"_

_._

_._

"_Kerjamu main rubik terus, sih. Gabung bersama kami, yuk!"_

"_Hng?"_

"_Ih, Taito-kun ini. Aku bilang, ayo gabung main bersama kami. Kata Ren-kun, kita butuh satu orang lagi. Baru ada aku, Gou-chan, dan Gakupo-kun."_

"_Hmm.. memang kalian main apa?"_

"_Baseball. Tapi kali ini akan beda, karena lawan kita anak kelas 5 dari SD sebelah!"_

"_Heee?! Kalian yakin—tunggu, kau juga beneran ikut, Yuka-chan?!"_

"_Tentu saja! Kami mengajakmu main karena kau pernah home run, ingat? Waktu pelajaran olahraga dua minggu lalu? Ren-kun menaruh kepercayaan padamu."_

"…"

"_Sudahlah, hihi! Cepaaat…"_

"_Hei—jangan tarik begitu-"_

_._

_._

"_SIAL!"_

"_Sudahlah, kita hanya kalah satu angka. Kita bisa bertanding lagi kapan-kapan."_

"_Ck, tadinya aku ragu kau mengajaknya main. Home run waktu itu hanya kebetulan saja. Dia payah dalam olahraga, penglihatannya nggak cukup baik."_

"_Astaga, Gakupo-kun, jangan begitu!"_

"_Iya, bagaimanapun dia sudah bermain bagus tadi."_

"_Kau bilang begitu hanya karena nggak mau disalahkan akibat sudah mengajaknya."_

"_Berisik!"_

"_Sudah, sudah! Kalian ini! Ren-kun benar, Taito-kun sudah bermain bagus kok tadi."_

"_Dasar. Kalian terlalu baik padanya."_

"_Kaulah yang terlalu berlebihan, Gakupo-kun!"_

"_Aku nggak peduli. Kita kalah gara-gara dia!"_

"_Hei, tunggu, tunggu! Gakupo-kun! Ren-kun, hentikan dia!"_

_._

**ZRUK**

"_Kau lebih pantas bermain dengan mainan payahmu ini daripada bermain dengan kami."_

"_Kembalikan!"_

"_Kami kalah gara-gara kau! Dasar mata satu!"_

**PRAK**

"_Ggghhh…"_

_._

"_Astaga, mereka berkelahi!"_

"_Kalian berdua, berhenti!"_

"_Panggil Sayaka-sensei! Cepatlah!"_

"_Taito-kun, sudah cukup! Wajah Gakupo-kun berdarah!"_

"_Dia mulai… duluan!... Dia… membanting… rubikku hingga pecah…"_

"_Haha, cengeng! Padahal akulah yang terluka di sini,"_

**SREK**

"_Aaaakkh!"_

"_TAITO-KUN, TELINGAMU!"_

"_GAKUPO-KUNNN! YA TUHAN, CUKUP!"_

"_A-"_

"_Sayaka-sensei, tolong! Mereka berkelahi hebat!"_

_._

_._

"…_begitulah. Maaf merepotkan Anda berdua, jadi harus menghentikan pekerjaan sementara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Saya sebagai wali kelas mereka memohon maaf karena kejadian ini di luar pengawasan saya. Jujur saja, sebagai seorang wanita, tadi saya sempat tak tahan melihat darah yang keluar dari telinga Shion-kun dan wajah Kamui-kun."_

"…"

"_Hei, ingat apa yang Ayah bilang padamu di telepon tadi tentang sikap ksatria..?"_

"_But, Dad,"_

"_Taito, come on. Kau juga mencakarnya, kan?"_

"…"

"_Ayolah. Ayah harus kembali ke kantor, Purpy. Kau sudah cukup bandel. Ibumu pasti akan marah kalau Ayah menceritakannya."_

"…_okay."_

**TEP TEP**

"_Gomennasai."_

"_Tu-tunggu, tidak, dari awal sebetulnya ini salahku, Pa."_

"…_well, Papa sudah tahu, sih. Jadi kau juga harusnya sadar siapa yang harusnya minta maaf terlebih dulu. Kau membuat Papa kecewa, Gakupo."_

**TEP TEP TEP**

"_Maafkan aku, Taito-kun! Maafkan aku telah mengejekmu! Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu terluka seperti itu!"_

"_Ya ampun, saya benar-benar mohon maaf atas kelakuan putra saya yang satu ini, Shion-san. Dia memang sok jagoan. Saya paham apa yang dilakukan Taito-kun adalah untuk membela diri. Dan soal rubik yang pecah, akan saya ganti."_

"_Ah, terima kasih banyak atas perhatiannya, Kamui-san. Saya juga meminta maaf atas perilaku buruk Taito yang melukai Gakupo-kun. Tetapi sebenarnya Taito memang perlu bergaul, tidak hanya bermain sendirian saja."_

_._

_._

"_Sekarang masalah selesai. Ayah rasa lukamu nggak cukup parah."_

"…_maaf, Yah. Tapi benar, ya, jangan ceritakan pada Ibu."_

"_Oke, oke. Kau tahu, Kamui-san merencanakan sesuatu untuk kalian berdua."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Tunggu saja sampai jam pulang sekolah. Kau akan dapat teman baru, Purp. Sudah, ya! Ayah benar-benar harus kembali ke kantor. Jangan bandel lagi!"_

_._

_._

"_Papaku bilang aku harus memberikannya sendiri padamu. Nih."_

"_Wow, makasih banyak, Kamui-kun. Rubik ini lebih keren."_

"_Itu tanda permintaan maafku. Mereka benar, akulah yang terlalu berlebihan. Padahal hanya kalah satu skor. Dan, hei, panggil saja 'Gakupo'! Santai saja, hahaha…"_

"_Oke. Gakupo-kun, sampaikan terima kasihku pada papamu, ya."_

"_Pasti. Oh iya, kau kuat juga kemarin. Hebat, lho!"_

"_Ah, kau lebih kuat."_

"_Iya, sih. Kapan-kapan main baseball lagi, yuk! Nanti gantian kau yang mengajariku main rubik. Kelihatannya asyik juga."_

"_Boleh. Hehe…"_

"_Sip. Kalau gitu, yoroshiku ne, Taito-kun!"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Kita berteman sekarang. Hehe! Yoroshiku, ne!"_

"_I-iya, yoroshiku, Gakupo-kun."_

_Benar kata orang-orang,_

_Di saat kita sekarat,_

_Kita memikirkan kejadian yang lalu._

_Hei, tapi memangnya aku sedang sekarat?_

Taito berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyadari posisinya sedang dalam keadaan terikat di ruang tamu, kakinya disatukan menggunakan selotip hitam, begitu pula tangannya.

_Harusnya aku mengikuti apa yang dibilang Gakupo padaku tadi…_

_Sekarang, apa yang harus…_

* * *

a/n:

Hwaaaah~

Aku sengaja bikin adegan Gaku-Tai pake berantem dulu, biar asik XD

RnR, minna! ;D

==Rin==


	12. Lemonade Drops

"Beranilah, sayangku… anakku…"

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Ya? Aku di sini, lho. Dari mana saja kau ini? Kau bisa terserang demam nanti…"

* * *

**Bandaged Melody**

Chapter 12 – Lemonade Drops

"Good evening, my little butler."

Mendengar suara itu, Taito merapal kalimat penyemangat dirinya sendiri dalam hati..,

_Be brave, Taito._

"Jangan takut, ini _gaya_ baru." Hiyama-sensei melepas kacamatanya sehingga makin menunjukkan parasnya yang rupawan, "Pernah dengar 'bondage', hm, _honey_?"

_EH?!_

_Jadi, Master ingin…_

"Hahahaha… senang-senangnya nanti saja, deh. Sekarang, aku ingin mengajakmu bermain _game. _Lebih tepatnya _survival game_."

Taito membeku di tempat.

"Aku hanya memberi dua pilihan padamu, butler kecil."

Hiyama-sensei mengisi revolver Magnum 44-nya dengan sebutir peluru, kemudian memutar dan menutupnya kembali dalam sekejap.

"Satu. Kau kuberi waktu lima belas menit untuk mencari tiga buah benda temuanmu tadi pagi yang menjadi bukti dari semua ini dengan syarat, tiap lima menit, kau harus sudah kembali ke sini dengan satu benda temuan, dan apabila lebih dari lima menit, maka bersiaplah menerima hukuman. Dan yang kedua,"

Diarahkannya mata pistol tersebut ke dahi Taito.

"Bermain _Russian roulette _denganku, di sini, sekarang. Apabila kau beruntung dan dalam dua kali berturut-turut lolos peluru, aku akan menyerahkan diriku pada polisi, mengakui semua perbuatanku – tentu saja, dan semuanya akan menjadi _a sweet happy ending._"

Taito menelan ludah, sebutir keringat dingin jatuh melewati tulang pipinya.

_Dua, tidak-_

_Apa yang kupikirkan?! Goblok!_

_Kalau aku memilih yang pertama, tetap nggak menjamin dia nggak akan menyakitiku…_

_Tapi baiklah. Setidaknya aku mati karena berusaha._

.

"Satu." Taito berkata lugas. "Aku pilih yang pertama."

"Terlalu mudah, memang." tawa Hiyama-sensei. "Tapi tetap saja kau nggak cukup pintar karena meninggalkan sidik jari di koperku, _Sayang._"

"Kenapa kau-"

"Jangan bicara dulu, deh. Akan kujelaskan setelah semuanya berakhir; kau yang menang atau aku yang menang. Aku janji, akan kujelaskan semuanya."

Tangan Hiyama-sensei bergerak melepaskan selotip yang digunakannya untuk mengikat Taito. Anak itu meringis, perih, merasakan bagaimana lem selotip itu dengan kuat ikut mengangkat sel kulit mati dan sebagian bulu di tangan dan kakinya.

Hingga akhirnya Taito tak kuat menahan emosinya,

"Fuck you."

Mata remaja itu membulat, berkilat, jelas menyorotkan kekesalan.

"Memangnya apa yang pernah kulakukan padamu?!" dadanya penuh amarah. "Kukira kau orang baik, Master, kenapa… kenapa kau…"

Hiyama-sensei termenung sejenak.

"Hei, kau masih memanggilku 'Master' juga. Ternyata cinta itu memang buta, ya." ia menghela nafas, diraihnya wajah Taito lembut, "Pernah dengar kata 'akting'?"

Taito tak kuat lagi. Matanya bertemu langsung dengan Hiyama-sensei, tapi tatapannya kosong, tak kuasa menerima kenyataan yang ternyata berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Kau _bohong_…"

"Bohong?"

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan aku percaya hingga sekarang. Kau bohong kalau kau bilang hanya akting. Segala perlakuanmu terhadapku menjelaskan semuanya, Master…"

Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun Taito mencengkeram kaus Hiyama-sensei.

"Ini bohong, kan?! Kumohon, jangan berubah sekarang, Master, kumohon…"

.

"Ya. Aku bohong."

.

"Aku amat sangat mencintaimu, Taito. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan segalanya serapi mungkin, hingga hari ini kau berhasil membongkar semuanya, yang juga berarti akan mengubah segalanya. Ini tolol, tapi aku benar-benar merasa tersiksa karena aku mencintai dan membencimu secara bersamaan. Harusnya kau ikut terbakar bersama mereka waktu itu."

Jemari Taito yang masih mencengkeram kaus Hiyama-sensei bergetar.

"Kenapa kau..?"

"Karena sorot matamu mengingatkanku padanya, tapi sifatmu membuatku nyaman."

"'Padanya'?"

"Well SHUT UP!"

"Master…, kumohon, jelaskan semu-"

"Kuberi kau waktu lima belas menit."

Taito menatap masternya itu dengan pandangan pasrah,

Ia tak punya pilihan.

"GO! NOW!"

.

.

_Ruang tamu._

_Balik sofa._

_Bawah meja._

_._

_Balik televisi._

_._

_Lemari buku._

_._

"TIGA MENIT!"

_Jangan-jangan…_

_Ruang musik._

_Lemari pajangan._

.

"Tidak ada…"

Tiba-tiba kulit betis Taito terkelupas sendiri, ada sesuatu yang mengoyaknya dari dalam. Darah menetes-netes dan ia meraung kesakitan.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku mengikatmu dengan selotip, hah?!" seruan puas Hiyama-sensei terdengar dari lantai bawah. "_Micro-blade_ yang kutanam di dalam tubuhmu akan bereaksi atas kontrolku selama lima menit lewat satu detik, Taito! Kau akan hancur apabila tak segera kembali ke sini tiap lima menit!"

Taito menggigit bajunya keras-keras untuk menghindari teriakan karena menahan sakit. Ia tak mau tenaganya habis akibat berteriak.

"Ma…st…"

Dengan bersimbah darah, keringat dan air mata – secara harfiah, terhuyung-huyung Taito berusaha berdiri, meraih kain taplak meja hiasan, dan dengan hati-hati membalut luka sayatan di betisnya. Luka itu lumayan parah.

"TUJUH MENIT!"

.

_Cepat atau lambat, aku akan jadi gila._

_Masterku sendiri menyiksaku…_

_._

"WAKTU BERJALAN TERUS, TAITO."

.

Taito terhentak lalu terjatuh ketika lagi-lagi, kali ini kulit telapak kaki kirinya, terkoyak. Ia tengah mencari ke kamar mandi dan dapur, namun hasilnya kembali nihil.

_Astaga,_

_Halaman belakang._

Begitulah, dengan mengikuti instingnya yang tidak terlalu kuat, dengan susah payah Taito menuju halaman. Cara berjalannya yang terpincang membuat darah seperti muncrat dari telapak kakinya setiap kali ia melangkah. Kini lantai rumah itu dipenuhi bercak merah.

.

**SREK SREK**

**ZRAK—**

Jemari Taito kembali bergetar ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menarik sebuah koper berwarna silver keluar dari semak-semak bunga,

Bunga tulip ungu.

.

"SISA SATU MENIT!"

.

**BRUAK**

"Berhasil, ya?"

Taito terengah-engah hebat, posisinya jatuh tersungkur keras tepat di hadapan Hiyama-sensei dengan koper silver dalam pelukannya.

"Hebat, seperti yang kuharapkan dari keluarga Shion. Cerdas. Aku suka sekali."

"Aku hanya berhasil menemukan ini."

"Memang hanya itu. Hihihi... dan kau tahu apa?"

"…"

"Micro-blade yang terakhir, kutanamkan di nadi tangan kirimu. Andai saja kau menghabiskan waktumu selama lima belas menit tadi, mungkin sekarang kau sudah mati."

Hiyama-sensei menekan tombol berwarna merah dari alat kontrol berukuran mini di tangannya yang merupakan tombol untuk deaktivasi micro-blade dalam tubuh Taito, dan tak lama kemudian Taito terbatuk keras.

Ia memuntahkan benda sekecil butir beras; si micro-blade.

Benda yang hampir membunuhnya.

"Barang ini keren juga. Bisa menciutkan ukurannya dan menyelam di pembuluh darah."

"Kau melukaiku."

"Hanya luka sobekan kecil dan bukan di area tubuh yang begitu vital, kan? Jangan cengeng. Diperban juga nantinya akan sembuh sendiri."

"Brengsek…"

Hiyama-sensei menatap Taito melalui ekor matanya.

"Kata-katamu tajam juga sedari tadi, butler kecil."

"Sekarang aku sudah menemukan yang kau suruh, jadi jelaskan semuanya padaku."

"Ah, percuma. Aku yakin walaupun kau sudah tahu aku pelakunya pun, kau masih akan tetap mencintaiku. Percuma, Taito. Akupun mencintaimu, jadi… entahlah. Aku bingung."

"Kau nggak akan melukaiku kalau kau mencintaiku."

"Hahaha… ingat aku menggigit lehermu di dalam mobil malam itu?"

.

_Gakupo, kau benar._

_._

"Begini, biar kuluruskan. Aku hanya benci pada orang yang nggak konsisten, aku benci waktu kau memutuskan untuk memanggilku 'Master', tapi kau sendiri lupa. Jangan membuat janji kalau akhirnya kau melupakannya. Itu, ya, itu kekerasan. Well, namanya juga 'hukuman'."

"Kau menyedihkan. Kau pikir berapa banyak orang pelupa di dunia ini, hah?!"

"…ya. Aku memang menyedihkan."

"Sekarang aku butuh penjela-"

"Tapi tetap nggak lebih menyedihkan darimu, tukang nangis, penakut dan manja yang terus-terusan butuh tangan orang lain untuk berdiri. Kau sungguh mirip dia."

"Kau nggak tahu apa-apa…"

"Oh, ya, tentu! Memangnya apa yang kutahu tentang masa lalumu? Hal apa yang membuatmu rapuh? Aku nggak peduli. Dunia nggak tersedia untuk orang lemah, Taito."

"Maksudmu, kau harus menghilangkan seluruh keluargaku dulu untuk membuatku menjadi pribadi yang lebih kuat?!"

Hiyama-sensei mendekat.

"Itulah tugas seorang guru. _Mengajarkan._"

"Guru yang gila."

"Setidaknya dengan cara yang 'gila' ini, aku mendapat hadiah ganda. Pertama, dendamku terbalas, dan kedua, aku mendapatkan dirimu."

"Dendam apa?! …kau gila!"

"Kau juga. Untuk apa kau membunuh orang-orang itu hanya karena mereka menyukaiku? Itu kecemburuan yang abnormal."

"…"

"Sudahlah. Kita sama-sama aneh. Toh, kalau aku ditangkap nantinya, aku juga pasti akan membocorkan semua pembunuhan yang sudah kau lakukan. _Double dead end_."

"Kau bahkan belum menceritakan apapun padaku!"

"Ah, ya, ya, kembali ke topik." Hiyama-sensei berdehem pelan. "Jadi-"

**ZRRRR~**

Taito terbelalak kaget, pupil matanya mengecil. Hiyama-sensei tertawa geli.

"Itu hanya getaran mesin traktor yang lewat, _please_…"

_Aku lelah, astaga, Tuhan…_

_Terlalu banyak hal buruk hari ini._

_Sakit…_

_._

"Dammit! Pingsan lagi?! Fuck! Tubuhmu terbuat dari apa, sih?! Lemah!"

* * *

"_Ayah nggak mau memaksamu, Taito. Tapi kau benar-benar harus ke dokter gigi. Nggak ada Kaito dan Akaito, kok. Nggak akan ada yang meledekmu."_

"_Ck."_

"_Come on. Setelah itu kita akan beli es krim dan beberapa snack. Kau perlu konsumsi yang dingin setelah cabut gigi."_

"…_benar, Yah?"_

"_Yep. Atau mungkin nonton film kalau kau mau?"_

"_Mm-hm! Kita akan naik apa, Yah? Mobilnya 'kan dipakai…"_

"_Gampang. Naik bis saja, lalu pulangnya naik taksi. Kita akan pulang sebelum Ibu, adik dan kakakmu pulang dari nonton rugby."_

"_Siap."_

_._

_._

"_Tetap sakit."_

"_Ayah nggak bilang kalau nggak akan sakit, kan?"_

"…"

"_Hahaha… duh, kau ini cowok! Ayolah, jagoan! Akaito pasti akan meledek habis-habisan melihatmu mengeluh begini. Dan, heei.., jangan lihat orang lain dengan pandangan seperti itu, nggak sopan! Lebih baik habiskan es krimmu, nanti meleleh, lho."_

"_Habis, cewek petugas kasir itu sedari tadi melihat ke Ayah terus."_

"_Masa iya?"_

"_Iya, pas dia melihat Ayah pakai cincin, dia mengangkat alis begitu, tapi masih tetap melihat Ayah. Jangan-jangan dia suka Ayah."_

"_Hmm. Kalau gitu, yuk, sebaiknya segera pilih film."_

_**SRET-**_

_**DUK**_

"_Yah?"_

"_Berlindung di bawah bangku itu, ayo!"_

"_Wow-hwaah! What happened?!"_

"_Just follow me!"_

_._

_._

"_Taito?"_

"…_nggh…."_

"_Hei, hei, ssh.. it's okay. Hanya gempa biasa. Ini pertama kalinya bagimu."_

"_Tanahnya…goyang…"_

"_Gempa memang begitu. Sssh... Ayah nggak akan ke mana-mana. Tunggu hingga ada pengumuman aman, baru kita keluar."_

"_M..emang… ken..ap..a?"_

"_Gempa susulan. Bisa saja terjadi."_

"_Ng! Ukh-"_

"_Sssh… it's okay, buddy. It's okay. Atur nafasmu."_

_._

"_Yah, dengar… itu?- Itu! Di sana! Yah!"_

"_I know, I know. Kau bisa melihat dari sini kalau kakinya terjepit rak pecah belah. Astaga. Sepertinya… Ayah harus ke sana."_

"_Nggak!"_

"_Kakinya mungkin saja patah, Purpy-"_

"_No! Nggak! Don't go, Daddy!"_

"_Dengar. Hanya dua menit, kau pun bisa melihat Ayah dari sini. Ya Tuhan, kau gemetar. Pokoknya, jangan keluar. Paham? Tetap di sini hingga Ayah kembali. Ayah pasti kembali."_

"_Mm."_

"_Great. Tetaplah di sini dan kita akan langsung pulang setelah keadaan aman. Ayah nggak akan kehilanganmu, mengerti, pria kecil?!"_

"_O-okay. I love you, Daddy."_

"_I love you more than anything, buddy. Jangan menangis terus, cobalah atur nafasmu. Kau membuat Ayah khawatir. Kau ini jagoan, kan?"_

"_H-hm."_

_._

"_Nona yang di sana, Anda bisa melihatku~?"_

"_Aku tak bisa menggerakkan kakiku. It's stuck."_

"_Aku coba mengangkatnya, ya! Gerakkan kaki Anda sebisa mungkin!"_

"_Okay."_

"_Right. Hitungan ketiga…one, two, thr-eeee!"_

_._

"_Terima kasih banyak!"_

"_Untung tidak patah atau sesuatu yang buruk, ya. Rak pecah belah, lho."_

"_Ya, syukurlah. Aku baru saja pulang kuliah ketika disambut gempa ini. Duuh."_

"_Oh, jadi kau kuliah, ya?"_

"_Betul. Anda sendiri? Errr.. hangout bersama pacar?"_

"_Hahaha. Aku sudah menikah, aku kesini bersama putraku yang kelas 2 SD dan baru saja cabut gigi. Nah, sekarang aku harus menemuinya lagi. Aku sudah berjanji akan kembali untuknya dalam dua menit, dia sedang ketakutan. Kau lihat pria kecil di seberang itu, Miss?"_

"…_oh! God, maafkan aku berbicara terlalu lancang, Sir. Aku kira Anda…, well, lupakan."_

"_It's fine, hahahaha. Baiklah, kal-"_

_**ZRRR~**_

_**ZRUUUKKK**_

_**DRRRRR**_

"_TAITO!"_

"_Sir! Masih terlalu bahaya untuk keluar!"_

_._

"_Sir!"_

"_Anakku ada di sana, Missy!"_

"_Aku akan membantu Anda!"_

_._

"_Ukh, ini semua hancur…"_

"_Permisi, hei kalian, tolong ikuti jalur evakuasi di sana."_

"_Kau melihat anak laki-laki setinggi ini? Dia memakai mantel hitam sama sepertiku, dan memakai eyepatch di mata kanannya. tadi di sana, tapi tidak ada. Kau melihatnya?!"_

"_Wow, relax. Mungkin adikmu ada di kerumunan itu."_

"_Pria ini kehilangan anaknya, bukan adiknya! Dia sedang panik sungguhan!"_

"_Oh! Maaf. Aku nggak lihat, sorry. Tunggu, aku akan minta tolong mereka untuk ikut mencari anakmu, Sir."_

"_Terima kasih…"_

_._

"_TAITO! JAWAB AKU!"_

"_Shion Taito-kun!"_

"_Astaga, hei—sir—Shion-san! Cepat ke sini! Putra Anda butuh Anda!"_

"_TAITO! Oh God—Bagaimana bisa-"_

"_Aku terhempas dari sana."_

"_Oh…, I'm sorry, buddy. I'm so sorry."_

"_Can we… go home now, Daddy? I'm scared… I want Mommy…"_

"_Ya, I know. Kita akan segera pulang. Ibu pasti baik-baik saja."_

"_Ngg… kh-"_

"_Hei, ssh… tenanglah. Jangan menangis lagi, Ayah sudah di sini. Sssh…"_

_._

"_Jaga putramu erat-erat, Shion-san. Dia baru pulih dari syok. Taito-kun-? Semuanya baik-baik saja, kawan kecil! Ayahmu sudah di sini. Tunggu, ya, aku akan ambilkan air untukmu!"_

"_Oh, terima kasih banyak! Taito, calm down, honey."_

"_Bapak muda, ya. Ya ampun, tadi aku mengira kalian itu kakak-adik, lho. Hei, Taito-kun? Kau aman di sini bersama kami, tunggu pengumuman dari pusat, baru kita boleh pulang. Jangan menangis lagi, nanti kau nggak ganteng lagi seperti ayahmu."_

"_Hahahahaha… oh iya, karena menolongku, ayahmu jadi meninggalkanmu tadi. Maafkan oneesan ini, ya, Taito-kun!"_

"_Mm-mm, nggak pa-pa, kak. Kaki kakak baik-baik saja?"_

"_Sedikit memar saja, sih, karena terjepit rak pecah belah. Tapi bukan luka serius, kok. Jangan nangis lagi, ya! Kita di sini bersama-sama."_

"_Oh ya, jaringan telepon belum berfungsi. Tujuh skala Richter katanya, pantas saja goyangannya kuat sekali…"_

_._

_._

"_Ya Tuhan! Aku cemas sekali, jaringan telepon masih belum berfungsi! Raito, ada apa-"_

"_Ssst, aku sudah berhasil menenangkannya hingga dia tertidur setelah sempat syok tadi. Tujuh skala Richter, ya? Ini pengalaman gempa pertamanya."_

"_Begitulah. Kaito dan Akaito juga sudah tidur. Hei, kelihatannya si ungu ini lelap sekali. Pasti kelelahan akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Sini, mau ganti aku yang menggendong?"_

"_Nggak usah, Sayang. Wajahmu kelihatan cukup lelah. Ya, dia takut sekali tadi, sampai-sampai mengira aku akan terpisah selamanya darinya. Oh, dan…"_

"_Mm-hm?"_

"_Dia mengucapkan 'I love you, Daddy', tadi. Biasanya dia hanya bilang begitu padamu, kan? Hihi. Untunglah dia cepat pulih setelah mengobrol dengan banyak orang di ruangan evakuasi. Dia juga ikut membantu merawat nenek yang terluka."_

"_Oh my God! Perubahan yang manis, Raito. Aku harap dia bisa menjadi anak yang kuat."_

"_Begitu pula yang kuharap, Sayang. Suatu saat ungu kecil kita ini pasti akan jadi hebat."_

* * *

**「質問・コーナー」**

**Rin udah berencana bikin "Shitsumon Corner" - tempat Rin jawab pertanyaan dan kritik - tiga chapter terakhir.**  
**Tiga? Iya, tiga.. XD cerita ini akan berakhir dengan manis di chapter 14 /spoiler**  
**Okay, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, this is it! :D**

**(1) Tsukine deharu-chan**  
"Tsuki rasa chapter 11 lebih pendek dari chapter-chapter lainnya."  
**Answer:**  
Chapter 11 itu emang sengaja isinya bertemakan "Kegalauan Taito", sama flashback pertama kali dia sahabatan sama Gakupo.  
Jadi, iya, bener, emang lebih pendek dari chapter lainnya. Arigatou, Tsuki-chan! :D

**(2) black roses 00** on chapter 9, 10, 11  
"yang aku bingung rem scooter blong dan akhirnya menabrak kencang tiang listrik itu kenapa bisa meninggal?  
ya ada kata yang sedikit kasar tapi tak masalah.  
mungkin bahasa inggris atau bahasa jepang akan lebih bagus kalau pakai italic.  
atau istilah entah bahasa gaul juga bisa di italic tapi gk harus kok.  
mungkin klo batin bisa pakai tanda kutip 'a' seperti itu." - ch.9  
"ada kata-kata yang terbalik dan kurang efektif.  
tapi gk parah." - ch.10  
"awalnya aku bingung dengan narasi yang di italic itu apa  
taunya masa lalunya teito...  
mungkin sebelum masuk ke masa lalu teito, gk tau kenapa lebih enak menggunakan kata 'itu'  
dari pada 'tadi'.  
klo menggunakan itu, 'Seiring dengan tubuhnya yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam rengkuhan orang itu.'  
atau mungkin akah lebih halus jika 'dalam rengkuhan yang mememluknya.'" -ch.11  
**Answer:**  
Karena banyak, Rin buat secara poin aja, ya?  
\- **Rem scooter yang blong, **itu maknanya tersirat, Black-san. Perhatiin deh yang di "Tidak ada percakapan lagi. Taito bergegas membuka website sekolah melalui ponselnya, dan setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia mengambil jaket dan sebuah _cutter._" sama yang "Taito tersenyum puas karena pekerjaannya akan jauh lebih mudah melihat motor yang terparkir di luar, mungkin Tei sudah mengeluarkannya untuk pergi."  
Black-san bisa nebak Taito ngelakuin apa? ;)  
Iya, kabel rem-nya dipotong pakai cutter sama Taito. Jadinya kan, blong, deh.. hehehe...  
*Sebenernya ini dari pengalaman pribadi, sih... Teman SMP Rin ada yang nabrak pohon karena hilang kontrol atas motornya sendiri, dan meninggal di tempat. Rin sendiri sempet nggak percaya waktu ngelayat ke rumahnya..  
\- **Kata yang sedikit kasar,** iya, gak masalah, kan? Makanya Rin rate fanfic ini M. :D  
\- **Bahasa asing dan gaul memakai format italic,** makasih banyak udah ngingetin, Black-san! Bener banget tuh, Rin suka lupa nge-format bahasa asing. Kalau soal bahasa gaul, nah, iya bener, nggak harus, kan? Kalau menurut Rin sih ini preferensi masing-masing author, ya. Soalnya Rin banyak belajar dari novel, mereka rata-rata pakai bahasa gaul dan sama sekali nggak di-italic. :)  
\- **Batin memakai tanda kutip ('...')**, ini juga, menurut Rin ini preferensi. Rin lebih seneng kalau penulisan batin pakai format italic, soalnya berasa lebih alami aja, Black-san. Hehehe..  
Yah, Rin rasa itu udah jadi gaya menulis Rin dan nggak bisa diubah. Tiap author memang punya gaya menulisnya masing-masing, kan? XD  
\- **Kata-kata yang terbalik dan kurang efektif**, ...itu... yang mana, ya, Black-san? Bisa hubungi Rin di PM? :'/  
\- **Pemilihan kata, **oke, kedepannya Rin akan proof-read lebih intens lagi. :3  
Arigatou gozaimasu, Black-san!

**Rin juga ucapkan terima kasih banyak sama teman-teman lainnya yang isi review-nya mengapresiasi Rin!**

**Kalian luar biasa! :"D**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya, minna~**

**==Rin==**


	13. Ghost

"Jangan takut, ini _gaya_ baru."

"Ma…st…"

"Kau gila."

* * *

**Bandaged Melody**

Chapter 13 – Ghost

_**-Saturday, February 18**__**th**__**, Morning**_

Taito mengerjapkan mata.

Ia seperti sudah tidur – lebih tepatnya pingsan – lama sekali.

Suasana sudah terang, seterang pikirannya yang mulai aktif mengulang memori kelam semalam. Detik ini, Taito benar-benar tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"_Shion Taito-kun._"

Mata ungu gelap Taito terbelalak.

Suara itu…

Tidak, bukan milik masternya.

Lalu - - -

"_Masih ingat aku?_"

Itu…

_Astaga!_

_Tidak mungkin!_

"Senp-"

"Aku cuma ingin menyelesaikan 'kegiatanku' sore itu, kok."

"Tapi kau sudah-"

"Sudah… apa?" suara tadi mendekat, menunjukkan orang yang memilikinya. "Mati?"

Taito ketakutan. Ia bahkan tak sanggup bergerak se-inci pun. Luka-luka sayatan semalam masih belum mengering, dan lagi, hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya memar.

"Nggak perlu capek-capek berdiri atau lari, kau sudah payah, tuh." orang yang dikenalnya sebagai Itou Haruka-senpai, kakak alumni yang pernah hampir melecehkannya tempo hari di auditorium sekolah yang seharusnya sudah mati dibunuhnya, meledeknya. "Lagipula di rumah ini hanya ada kita berdua, kan? Pacarmu si Kiyoteru itu ke mana, ya?"

"Kumohon, jangan mendekat…" nafas Taito sesak, ia baru saja siuman dari pingsan dan kini sudah harus menghadapi hal buruk lagi.

Ia butuh obat untuk penyakit jantungnya.

"Hahahahahaha…" sosok Itou-senpai makin mendekat, tertawa puas melihat Taito yang hanya terkapar sambil terus meracau. "Ini akan asyik."

**ZRUTT**

Tangan itu dengan lembut membuka kemeja putih penuh bercak darah yang masih dkenakan Taito sejak kemarin,

"Kumohon…"

Meraba-raba setiap bagian tubuhnya,

"Ja-ngan…"

Mencengkeram lembut pergelangan tangannya,

"…"

Dan ketika sesuatu yang basah menyentuh lehernya,

"Master…,"

Sontak sosok Itou-senpai tertawa halus.

"Mastermu nggak di sini," bisiknya lembut. "Kau sangat mencintainya, ya?"

Kedua belah kaki Taito yang masih menyatu, bergerak membuka perlahan atas gerakan tangan Itou-senpai.

Air mata Taito menitik,

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan…

.

_Aku kotor._

_._

_Aku kotor._

_._

_Aku kotor._

_._

_Master…_

_._

"Bagaimana rasanya diperkosa pria lain, hm?"

"…"

"Nggak lama lagi kau akan mati, menangis sesunggukan seperti itu sementara kondisimu hampir sekarat sejak tadi sebelum aku 'menyerang'mu."

Taito sudah tak mampu berbicara sekarang. Nafasnya pun hampir-hampir tak ada. Itou-senpai, sekali lagi, tertawa puas sekali melihat Taito yang memang sekarat.

"Oke, sekarang aku puas." ia berdiri, mengusap dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat akibat aktivitasnya barusan. "Ja, pecundang."

Lalu, sosok itu pergi begitu saja. Benar-benar pergi. Ia keluar ruangan, lalu entah ke mana.

.

Taito masih sadar meskipun tak mampu bergerak. Ia memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengakhiri semua ini di jalur yang tepat.

**DEG.**

"…ak-h…!"

Seakan Tuhan memberi kekuatan padanya, sekarang jantungnya terasa nyeri. Sangat nyeri hingga ia harus berguling menahan sakit. Sakit yang tak tertahankan membuatnya mau tak mau harus bergerak, atau paling tidak, mengeluarkan suara.

_Tuhan, kumohon. Jangan biarkan aku…._

…_kumohon…_

Taito menangis lembut sembari menahan sakit sehingga otomatis seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Ia sudah benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. Satu yang terpikir di benaknya; ia harus menelepon seseorang. Akhirnya, syukurlah, dengan susah payah pemuda itu beringsut ke meja telepon. Membutuhkan waktu hampir lima belas menit untuk meraih telepon yang hanya berjarak satu meter dari tempatnya tersiksa saat ini.

Ia lalu menekan nomor seseorang yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

"_Ya..?_"

Suara bariton jernih di seberang sana memberi Taito kekuatan.

"Ga - -"

"_TAITO?! Bicara padaku, kawan!_"

"…kh…"

"_Astaga, hei, hei, kau kenapa?!_"

"To…lo-"

Taito tidak kuat, sakit ini membuat seluruh ototnya menegang. Telepon tanpa kabel itu jatuh begitu saja bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang kini menghantam lantai, sementara Gakupo yang masih berada di sekolah panik bukan main.

Bahkan di saat seperti inipun, sahabatnya itu menangkap pesannya dengan baik. Setidaknya, sekarang Taito memiliki secuil harapan dalam kesakitan.

_Tolong, Gakupo._

_Tolong aku…_

.

.

**ZREK**

"TAITO! KAU DI MANA?!"

.

"TAITO!"

.

"Oh, Tuhan… hei, hei, oh, tidak. Tidak, kawan, jangan begini. Bertahanlah."

Gakupo berhasil merangsek masuk dan menemukan Taito tergeletak dengan mata terbuka sedikit, terlihat menyedihkan. Anak itu bernafas hanya sedikit-sedikit, seperti mayat.

Dengan rusuh, Gakupo membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang telah dipersiapkan. Paling tidak, benda itu dapat menyelamatkan nyawa Taito walaupun kecil kemungkinannya. Sebuah tabung oksigen.

Suasana penuh kegelapan sementara.

"Ayolah. Ini, bernafaslah. Kumohon, kawan. Taito."

Gakupo bersyukur sekali Taito akhirnya dapat kembali mengambil nafas panjang.

"…dia di… sini."

"Uh…" Gakupo lemas, berpikir akan melihat kematian tak diinginkan di depan matanya sendiri. "Siapa, 'dia' siapa? Aku akan ambilkan obatmu. Kamarmu yang mana?"

Taito menunjuk, Gakupo berlari ke arah tersebut secepat kilat, lalu kembali membawa tube kecil berisi obat dan segelas air.

"Maaf aku meneleponmu, Gakupo. Kau seharusnya nggak di sini…" akhirnya Taito dapat berbicara jelas setelah meminum obat. "Harusnya akulah yang menyelesaikan ini sendirian…"

"Urusai. Nggak ada waktu untuk minta maaf, kau sekarat. Aku harus menelepon ambulans. Kau harus dirawat intensif."

"Di sini bahaya. Percayalah padaku, kau nggak aman, Gakupo. Kau harus kembali ke rumahmu. Dia… bisa berada di mana saja… dia… me…"

Gakupo terpaksa menampar, karena dikiranya Taito masih meracau.

"DIA SIAPA?!" bentak Gakupo khawatir.

Taito membawa wajahnya kembali ke arah tatapan Gakupo.

"Itou Haruka."

"Astaga, aku paham sekarang. Kau… di…?"

"…mm." Taito menangis lagi. "Padahal lukaku belum sembuh. Ceritanya panjang."

"Dia sudah mati. Taito, itu bukan dia."

"Lalu siapa? Hantu nggak mungkin melakukan perbuatan macam ini."

Gakupo menepuk dahinya.

"Itu hologram."

Taito terdiam. Tentu saja ia tahu apa itu hologram dan bagaimana cara benda hebat di era canggih itu bekerja. Prinsip kerja hologram seperti kostum badut.

Ia hanya terlalu takut dan bingung tadi hingga tak menyadari…

"Sudah dapat jawabannya?"

Taito menekuk lutut, memeluknya.

"Itu hanya cara si guru brengsek itu untuk membuatmu tambah stress, ketakutan dan lemah seperti sekarang ini, Taito. Itu dia. Pria yang tadi memperkosamu itu dia."

"…kenapa, ya..?" Taito malah tertawa sarkastis. "…ah, tapi masih ada teka-teki."

"Dan kau masih penasaran ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja! Ini menyangkut keluargaku. Gakupo, aku berterima kasih padamu sudah menyelamatkanku, tapi aku akan sangat berterima kasih lagi kalau kau pergi dari sini. Kau nggak aman di sini. Beberapa jam lagi mungkin dia pulang, dan… kau sudah melihatku dalam keadaan begini, 'kan? Dia pasti nggak akan segan-segan menghabisi siapapun."

Menghela nafas, Gakupo pun ikut pusing. Taito benar. Ia tak aman di sini, namun bagaimanapun Taito sahabatnya yang berharga.

"Aku akan bersembunyi melindungimu."

"Ngg-"

"Dengar. Oke, kemungkinan terbunuh pasti ada. Tapi karena itu jugalah aku ingin jadi saksi, Taito. Saksi atas semua kebrutalan ini. Kurasa aku juga perlu merekam setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut guru itu. Dan yang pasti, aku nggak mau kau mati, bodoh. Kuyakin kita berdua akan selamat, dia pun akan berakhir di penjara."

Oh, Taito menyayangi sahabatnya juga, tapi ini jelas seperti menggali lubang kubur.

"Jangan bertindak sembarangan. Cari tempat yang aman, Gakupo."

* * *

Hiyama-sensei sampai di rumah dengan tenang seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Sementara itu, Taito yang sebisa mungkin mandi dan berganti pakaian, juga bertindak seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia punya rencana lain.

Dan Gakupo, dengan status yang masih 'aman', duduk di balkon lantai atas tanpa suara.

"Wow, aku terkejut kau masih hidup setelah pertunjukan kecilku tadi pagi."

"Aku juga terkejut Master masih menganggapku ada. Butuh waktu lama untukku mengetahui siapa yang berlaku sekotor itu tadi pagi, dan jawabannya satu; hologram."

Hiyama-sensei terkekeh, langsung dikuncinya pintu rumah.

"Bahkan di saat terluka parah secara fisik dan mentalpun kau masih dapat berpikir logis."

"Terserah. Aku butuh penjelasan. Itu saja. Setelah itu, kau 'kan bisa langsung membunuhku, Master." Taito berkata tak sabar. "Kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku."

"Oke."

Dengan gayanya yang tetap santai, Hiyama-sensei duduk berhadapan dengan Taito. Diisinya pula Magnum miliknya hingga penuh, supaya setelah ia selesai menjelaskan, ia bisa langsung menembak Taito di tempat. Taito pun paham tanpa harus dijelaskan.

Ini jadi seperti dongeng pengantar tidur ke alam baka.

"Ibumu penyebab semua ini."

Taito kaget, tapi tetap diam. Ia akan terus diam semengejutkan apapun kisahnya.

"Kau sudah lihat foto, paspor, dan akta itu, kan? Itu milik kakakku. Orang paling malang, paling kusayangi dan paling hebat yang pernah kukenal. Dia seusia ibumu, si Meiko sialan itu… hm. Dia hanya beruntung. Yah, sudahlah. Dia juga sudah mati."

"Lima tahun lalu, ketika itu kau masih berusia dua belas, kan? Entah kau masih ingat atau tidak kalau waktu itu kalau ibumu akan mengunjungi temannya yang akan menikah di Korea. Kakakku juga. Oh, kakakku adalah kolega ibumu di SMA. Mereka berdua sama-sama pintar dan cantik. Hingga akhirnya ibumu menikah dengan si rambut abu-abu itu, dan memiliki kau, kakakmu dan adikmu. Dia terlalu beruntung. Kakakku memilih untuk tidak menikah karena pria yang dicintainya berselingkuh. Miris. Kasihan."

"Waktu mereka akan berangkat, pesawat sudah siap terbang, ayahmu dapat kabar dari temannya di Korea kalau cuaca sedang benar-benar buruk. Badai salju terus berkecamuk. Dia jadi khawatir dan melarang ibumu pergi. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Kakakku bersikeras. Ia bahkan sempat nekat berkata akan berangkat tanpa ibumu. 'Akan kusampaikan salam pada Hana-chan. Tenang saja, Mei-chan. Turuti suamimu.' katanya waktu itu. Akupun ikut khawatir, aku juga meneleponnya dan melarangnya pergi, tapi dia begitu tangguh. Aku menyayanginya karena ini, tapi jika saatnya tidak tepat, aku malah sebal. Aku marah padanya dan berkata 'cari mati'. Dan dia balas, 'aku nggak akan kenapa-apa, Ruru cengeng'. Entah mengapa firasatku tidak enak. Sejam menunggu di lobi bandara, ia benar-benar berangkat."

Hiyama-sensei menghela nafas berat.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu akhir cerita ini."

"Kecelakaan pesawat."

"Begitulah. Aku nggak tahu mengapa ibumu terlalu sombong sewaktu aku mengantarmu pulang ke rumah karena kolaps, dia seperti nggak mengenalku. Padahal nama keluarga kami sama. Dia melupakan kakakku. Dia melupakan sahabatnya yang meninggal."

"Ibu memang seperti itu. Ibu punya penyakitnya sendiri. Ibu dipaksa melupakan sebagian memori buruk yang membuatnya rapuh. Psikiaternya selalu berkata begitu."

"…oh?"

Sekarang, Taito tak tahan…

"Ini bukan salahnya! Kau naif! Kau hanya menyalahkan Ibu atas kematian Akiko-san!"

"Tetap saja, bocah." Hiyama-sensei menggocek Magnum-nya pada posisi siap. "Ibumu terlalu beruntung karena hidup bahagia, sedangkan kakakku yang malang harus mati."

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Kiyoteru. Menulis tanggal saat kau menghancurkan keluargaku di paspor peninggalan Akiko-san, dan berharap bisa merasa tenang dengan 'pembalasan dendam', membuatku kacau…,"

"Persetan."

Hiyama-sensei mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke dahi Taito.

"Sekarang-"

"Kau belum menceritakan peristiwa malam itu. Asal kau tahu, aku nggak akan mati tenang sebelum aku tahu semuanya, dan pasti itu akan mengganggumu, Kiyoteru. Aku akan mengganggumu hingga kau gila dan mati kebingungan."

"…oh, benar juga."

Pemuda dua puluh lima tahun itu kembali duduk, meskipun begitu pistolnya masih tetap dalam posisi siap.

"Yah, aku membajak rumahmu, menyelinap lewat atap sementara keluargamu yang bahagia itu sedang berkumpul menghangatkan diri di malam Natal di ruang keluarga. Aku memotong kabel pendingin ruangan hingga membuatnya korslet dan mengeluarkan api, lalu begitulah. Berakhir. Semuanya. Dan, ya, bodohnya aku sudah menjatuhkan kunci koperku di atap waktu itu. Sebelum membakar rumahmu, aku memang sengaja membawa kunci itu sebagai, yah, sebut saja jimat keberanian. Aku juga menuliskan tanggal malam itu di paspor kakakku sebagai pengingat. Pengingat bahwa dendamku akan terbalas, dan, memang terbalas."

Ia menghela nafas, tersenyum pada Taito.

"Sayonara."

.

**DOR!**

"Tidak secepat itu, guru mesum sialan."

Magnum Hiyama-sensei berhasil terlepas dari tangannya sendiri akibat sentakan. Gakupo-lah yang menembakkan panah _dart_ dari lantai atas. Ia memang sudah terlatih dalam memanah, jadi bukan masalah. Dan lagi, _dart_ memang hanya mainan, tapi ujungnya tajam. Panah itu tepat menancap tembus di tangan kanan Hiyama-sensei.

"Kau… oh, hahaha… pantas saja Taito bisa selamat."

Ah, ya! Gakupo melupakan Taito sejenak. Meskipun panahannya berhasil, tembakan Hiyama-sensei tetap mengenai lengan kiri Taito.

"Jadi ada penyusup berkeahlian _sniper_ di rumah ini, ya…" Hiyama-sensei tertawa mengerikan, darah menetes-netes dari tangan kanannya seketika setelah _dart_ dicabut. "Kau hebat, Kamui. Bisa sangat setia pada sahabatmu. Tapi tetap saja kau bodoh. Kaupun akan mati."

.

Ketiga laki-laki itu diam di tempatnya masing-masing.

Kamui Gakupo yang siap sedia,

Hiyama Kiyoteru yang sudah membeberkan segalanya dan berambisi ingin menghabisi nyawa kekasih sekaligus anak muridnya sendiri namun gagal,

Dan Shion Taito yang kini meringis menahan sumbatan peluru di lengan kirinya.

Suasana mulai menegang.

Pistol Magnum masih tergeletak di lantai dan berjarak sekitar lima langkah dari tempat Taito sekarang. Hiyama-sensei tersenyum mengerikan lagi, dan…

Gakupo hanya bisa melihat dari atas, bagaimana sahabatnya benar-benar terkapar kehilangan semangat hidup, sementara gurunya kembali meraih pistol.

Gakupo berpikir cepat,

"TAITO! LARILAH!"

**DOR!**

Dugaan Gakupo benar, Hiyama-sensei malah menembak ke arahnya karena mungkin guru itu berpikir Taito sudah lemah dan akan mudah untuk dihabisi. Untung saja peluru meleset.

Gakupo dan Hiyama-sensei saling berkejaran, Gakupo berulang kali berhasil melewati tembakan hingga akhirnya berbelok ke balkon lantai atas. Taito beringsut mati-matian menuju meja telepon untuk menghubungi polisi.

_Gakupo benar, aku nggak seharusnya mati._

_Nggak._

.

**Jlek.**

Peluru habis, Hiyama-sensei mengerang kesal. Sekarang ia tak punya waktu lagi untuk mengambil cadangan peluru di kamarnya. Dengan langkah seribu ia memburu Gakupo untuk menghabisinya dengan tangan kosong.

"Oh, pelurumu habis, Kiyoteru?" Gakupo tertawa melecehkan ketika dirinya berhasil diketemukan Hiyama-sensei dengan tangan kosong. "Baiklah, mari selesaikan secara laki-laki."

* * *

a/n:

Satu pertanyaan retorik: Kok aku bisa aja sih, bikin alur kayak gini? :"D

Yah, iya bener, Hiyama-sensei itu siscon. Tapi cuma di ceritaku doang kok. XD

Oh iya, di chap selanjutnya ada kejutan. Hiyama-sensei nyawanya unlimited, gak mati-mati. Soalnya katanya orang jahat matinya lama kan, yak?

...sudahlah.

RnR, minna?

Thank you!

==Rin==


	14. Pouring Snow

"_Shion Taito-kun. Masih ingat aku?_"

"Aku akan bersembunyi melindungimu."

"Ibumu penyebab semua ini."

* * *

**Bandaged Melody**

Chapter 14 – Pouring Snow

.

Taito yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan polisi tak tahu, kalau ada dua pria di lantai atas yang saling baku hantam 'demi' dirinya.

Sepuluh menit…

**DOR!**

Kedua pria yang telah sama-sama berdarah sana-sini, sejenak menghentikan kegiatan mereka setelah mendengar suara tembakan dilepas.

"TAITO?!"

"DIAM. Jangan tanya darimana aku mendapatkan peluru."

Tanpa disangka, Hiyama-sensei malah tertawa tanpa melepaskan kunciannya pada lengan Gakupo yang sekarang mengerang kesakitan.

"Memangnya kau berani membunuhku, hm? Tanganmu gemetar, otakmu sudah tak bekerja baik, dan kuyakin kesadaranmu sudah hampir nol."

"…Taito, kita akan menyerahkan dia hidup-hidup ke polisi.."

"Nah, dengarkan kata sahabat baikmu ini."

**KRET**

Gakupo mengerang lebih keras, tangan kirinya sebentar lagi patah.

"…hentikan…" bulir keringat membasahi dahi Taito. Entah kenapa ia memang merasa ragu untuk menembak Hiyama-sensei, padahal sekarang Gakupo-lah yang menjadi korban.

_Aku bukan terlahir untuk menjadi pembunuh, tapi…_

…_aku sudah membunuh._

_Nggak, itu beda situasi._

_Aku memberikan cintaku buat orang yang sangat salah._

_Aku… tolol._

**DOR!**

"…Ta…"

Berhasil.

Tembakannya mengenai Hiyama-sensei. Lebih tepatnya bagian tengah perut dan langsung membuat Hiyama-sensei tumbang. Namun selanjutnya, Taito malah terbatuk keras dan pistol otomatis terhempas dari genggaman.

"TAITO!"

Susah payah Gakupo meringis menahan nyeri sambil menghampiri sahabatnya yang benar-benar sudah di ambang batas. Ia sendiri babak belur sekarang; kakinya terkilir, pipinya tergores benda tajam dan sudut bibirnya berdarah, membiru.

"Kau berhasil. Kau berhasil, Taito." Gakupo lega sekali. "Dia hanya pingsan, kurasa. Kita aman dan bisa dengan mudah menjelaskannya ke polisi. Sejak kapan kau belajar menembak?"

Taito tak menjawab dalam senyumnya, empat detik.

"Bisa kaupastikan sesuatu? Kurasa aku… membunuhnya."

Gakupo menggeleng, lalu mengecek tubuh Hiyama-sensei.

"Nggak, kawan. Jantungnya masih bekerja."

Kata-kata Gakupo barusan membuat Taito memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi sulit ditebak, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Sekarang, aku benar-benar harus membawamu ke rumah sakit." Gakupo membantu sahabatnya berdiri. "Kau akan dirawat intensif, sembuh, dan segalanya akan baik-baik saja."

.

"…begitu?"

"SIALAN!- -"

Taito terlepas dari rengkuhan Gakupo dan kembali terkapar.

"Nyawamu ada berapa, sih, guru mesum?!" Gakupo terpaksa meninju Hiyama-sensei yang sialnya kembali sadar, secara berulang-ulang hingga memuntahkan darah cukup banyak. Betul apa yang Gakupo katakan, di saat 'sekarat' seperti ini, Hiyama-sensei masih kuat melawan.

Kedua pria itu kembali bergulat. Taito meringis. Dengan tersengal kehabisan tenaga, ia beringsut mengambil benda yang tadi sempat digunakannya.

"Jangan! Taito! Kalau begini kaulah kriminalnya! Aku bisa melumpuhkan - - kkh.."

_Kiyoteru setan._

Pikiran Taito gelap. Karena sekarang, entah bagaimana, Gakupo dalam posisi tercekik.

"Jangan pernah kalian remehkan aku." Hiyama-sensei menyeringai mengerikan, darah jelas menetes-netes dari perut dan mulutnya tapi tangannya kuat mencekik Gakupo. "Kau pernah dengar bahwa pembalasan dendam adalah hal yang manis? Aku bersumpah nggak akan mati sebelum dendamku terbalas. Kamui ini hanyalah kutu pengganggu."

Tangan Taito gemetar menyentuh pistol yang sekarang sudah tak dapat dirasakannya lagi, tangannya mati rasa.

Bola mata Gakupo mulai mengarah ke atas.

_Kiyoteru, kau…_

"Akulah yang akan selamat dengan luka kecil ini, makhluk kotor. Kau nggak akan bertahan dalam satu menit, begitupula sahabatmu yang pemberani ini."

…_betul-betul…_

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku, Shion Taito. Kamui Gakupo akan mendahuluimu."

…_IBLIS!_

**DOR!**

.

.

"…Taito,"

.

"Bicaralah padaku…"

.

.

"Gaku..po. Kau menangis, bodoh."

Gakupo terkesiap.

"Aku nggak peduli. Kau berhasil, kita selamat. Kita selamat, Taito. Dia…"

"Mati."

"…ya."

"Aku… menang, Gakupo. Aku berhasil… ya?"

Senyum terulas dari bibir Taito yang pucat luar biasa, bersamaan dengan sirine polisi terdengar sayup dari kejauhan.

"Bangsat..." Gakupo kembali terisak, tangan kanannya gemetar menadah kepala Taito. "Polisi selalu saja datang di saat semuanya sudah usai."

"Yang penting… kau tetap… hidup dan… penjahatnya mati." mata Taito menatap lurus sahabatnya dengan nafas patah-patah. "Syukuri itu, dong."

"Bisa kau ganti kata 'kau' dengan 'kita'? Sedari tadi kau membuatku khawatir. Kau akan hidup, Taito. Kau akan menjadi saksi pernikahanku dengan Luka. Kau akan… hidup…"

Seakan tahu akan ditinggal, Gakupo tak peduli harus menangis hingga wajahnya merah.

"Kubilang… penjahatnya… mati…," Taito terbatuk. "…aku."

"Jangan bicara bodoh! Kau hanya korban! Aku paham semuanya. Megupo Lily, Itou Haruka, Sukone Tei. Kematian mereka berhubungan dengan waktu ketika kau masih berpacaran dengan guru itu. Aku tahu semuanya, Taito. Aku tahu. Dan, oh, kau tahu, aku berhasil merekam semua ini dengan ponselku. Ini akan mudah, Taito. Ini barang bukti yang amat berharga dan para polisi akan mempercayai kita."

"…haha. Terima kasih.. sudah mau... repot-repot." Taito tertawa pelan, dan bagaimanapun, bersyukur. "Kau bersahabat… dengan pembunuh, Gakupo. Aku pantas… mati seperti ini."

"Hei, sudahlah. Polisi sebentar lagi datang, dan aku nggak akan membocorkan perbuatanmu hingga aku mati." airmata Gakupo makin tak terbendung. "Bestfriends don't tell."

"Berjanjilah… kau akan menikah dengannya. Aku nggak… mau… hanya omong kosong."

"…hah?"

"Promise me." Taito terbatuk lagi. "Kau akan jadi bapak…, hidup bahagia, dan… semoga kau bisa melupakan… kekacauan hari ini. Aku… minta maaf."

Satu menit.

"Aku janji." Gakupo tak melepas tangannya dari tangan sahabatnya yang mulai dingin. "Aku janji, Taito."

"Arigatou."

.

.

Gakupo meraung di tengah dua manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa. Satu manusia terkapar begitu saja, satunya lagi berada dalam dekapannya.

Ia tak peduli apapun.

Taito sahabatnya, sahabat baiknya.

"_Aku mendengar teriakan laki-laki! Di ruang tengah!_"

Mendengar satuan polisi sudah sampai di tempat dan mulai memasuki rumah, Gakupo dengan tegar berdiri hendak menyambut para polisi. Dibopongnya tubuh dingin Taito ke halaman depan, tak peduli guyuran salju yang deras.

"Anda berdua baik-baik saja?!"

"…"

* * *

_**-Sunday, February 19**__**th**__**, Morning**_

Kalau saja Gakupo melewati tiga hari kemarin dengan normal seperti biasa, ia tentu paham jika malam kemarin adalah malam dengan mimpi paling buruk baginya.

Hari Jum'at, merupakan hari pengakuan Taito kepadanya.

Hari Sabtu, semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Dan hari Minggu ini, para polisi telah menunggunya.

Kalau saja Gakupo bukan pria dengan mental kuat, pastinya ia sudah akan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa.

"Gakupo,"

Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Papa akan mengantarmu. Untuk jaga-jaga bila nantinya kau diperlakukan seperti penjahat."

Ah, Gakupo bersyukur sekali meskipun dirinya ikut terlibat langsung, sang ayah, Kamui Hideto, masih mau mengerti kondisinya.

"Pa,"

"Hm?"

"Gomennasai."

Namun, dilihatnya mata sang ayah berkaca-kaca.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau hanya membela sahabatmu. Jika Papa jadi kau, hal yang sama pasti akan Papa lakukan juga." Hideto tersenyum pahit. "Ingat pertemuan pertama kalian di sekolah dasar dulu…? Dan, yah, anggap saja garis kehidupan Taito-kun nggak begitu bagus."

Kali ini Gakupo tak bisa menahan wajah sendunya. Perasaan marah, sedih, dan kecewa…

"Terkadang, suatu persahabatan erat memang diawali dengan pertikaian."

.

.

"Jadi, aku akan mulai dari awal. Apa hubungan Anda dengan Shion Taito, Kamui-kun?"

Suara bersahaja seorang wanita, Kasane Teto - detektif polisi yang menangani kasus keluarga Shion - bertanya menyelidik pada Gakupo.

"Dia sahabat saya."

"Lalu, apa yang bisa Anda jelaskan mengenai kematiannya? Sumbatan peluru di lengan?"

Kali ini, Matsuda Takumi - sang kepala detektif - yang bicara. Setelah sempat dibuat berpikir panjang tentang teka-teki semua ini, pikiran pria empat puluh tahunan itu mulai terang, kasus yang ditanganinya kini mulai menunjukkan jalan keluarnya. Ia sendiri kaget dengan tewasnya Taito, yang bahkan belum sempat ia tanyakan kembali; sebenarnya ada apa dengan sebuah kunci yang diketemukannya bersama Kasane tempo hari.

"Itu hasil tembakan Hiyama Kiyoteru. Taito meninggal karena penyakit kelainan jantung yang diidapnya. Dia tak boleh terlalu lelah, dan kemarin…"

Gakupo gemetar, Kasane-san, seperti biasa, sabar menunggu.

"Kemarin… semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Ceritanya panjang, Bu, Pak."

"...oke. Baiklah. Kurasa kami akan menggunakan metode isolasi untuk mengorek keterangan dari Anda, dan kuyakin Anda tak keberatan, Kamui-kun." Matsuda melipat lengan di dada. "Dan kami berterima kasih Anda telah merekam aktivitas kemarin."

_Terserah,_ pikir Gakupo tak acuh, disangkanya Matsuda meledek dan hendak menjadikannya tersangka.

"Ya." pemuda berambut ungu tua yang sekarang warnanya kusam itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Lakukan saja apa yang Bapak dan Ibu inginkan."

Kedua detektif polisi itu memberikan tatapan tak percaya mendengar jawaban pasrah Gakupo.

"…apa?" Gakupo tak tahan, airmatanya luluh. "Bapak tahu, saya mengalami 'Malam Minggu' terburuk dalam sejarah hidup saya. Saya kehilangan sahabat saya, tangan saya hampir patah, babak belur, dan bahkan saya mendengar hal menyimpang dari guru dan sahabat saya."

"Tunggu, 'hal menyimpang'? Maksud Anda..?"

"Taito berpacaran dengan Hiyama Kiyoteru. Mereka homoseksual, Bu, Pak. Sekarang, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, tolong segera lakukan saja prosedurnya."

.

.

Dua jam.

Gakupo keluar ruang isolasi dengan gontai, kakinya gemetar.

Hideto yang melihat Gakupo telah menyelesaikan tahap interogasi, mematikan rokok dan langsung menghampiri putranya itu. Gakupo seketika menggelesot, menangis disaksikan banyak polisi.

"Sudah berakhir, Nak," Hideto menepuk-nepuk punggung putra tunggalnya. "Sudah berakhir."

.

.

.

* * *

**-8 years passed-**

_**.**_

_**\- December 24****th**** 2033, Gakupo and Luka's Wedding.**_

_**Zatsune Miku's POV.**_

Wanita berambut pink lembut itu sesekali memutar tubuhnya, gaun putih mewahnya mengembang indah. Beberapa detik lagi hidupnya akan berubah.

"Luka-chan,"

Zatsune Miku. Sejak enam tahun lalu, namanya berubah menjadi Hamada Miku. Tanpa berkata-kata, Luka langsung memeluk Miku, erat.

Hei, Miku menangis.

Ia punya seribu kata di balik airmatanya, tapi entah… sulit diucapkan di saat seperti ini.

"…aku tahu." Luka ikut menangis. "Aku tahu. Tapi, kau harus ingat kalau dia memang sudah lama… meninggal, kaupun sudah punya si kembar sekarang, 'kan?"

Miku menyusut hidung, "Sulit. Aku hanya menyesal kenapa waktu itu aku pergi tanpa jejak darinya, dan kini kenangan itu seperti hantu yang terus memburuku."

Luka mengangkat wajah Miku hingga tegak ke tatapannya. "Kuatlah."

Miku menggigit bibir.

"Kau sudah punya keluarga, ingatlah mereka. Kini kau milik seorang Usui dan si kembar. Apa jadinya jika mereka tahu kalau ibunya sedang di sini dan mengingat pria lain? Shion-kun sudah benar-benar nggak ada, Miku-chan. Sudah delapan tahun. Kuatlah."

Miku berusaha tersenyum. "Iya, aku payah sekali." ia lalu menyeka airmatanya. Luka, sekali lagi, memeluk Miku dan mencium pipi sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimanapun aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu, Miku-chan. Meskipun kita baru saling mengenal setelah kejadian itu, tapi…" Luka memutus kata-katanya. "Aku bersyukur."

.

.

Satu hal yang Miku sesali..,

Pesta pernikahan Gakupo dan Luka, mengapa harus diadakan di malam Natal? Malam paling buruk bagi siapapun yang mengenal dan dekat dengan keluarga Shion – terutama Kaito dan Taito.

"Mama, ada apa?" Shoko memperhatikan wajah Miku yang lesu sejak tadi, begitupula Sho. "Papa bilang, kita akan pulang selepas acara. Papa ingin mengobrol lebih banyak dengan Kamui-san."

Miku tersenyum, menggeleng. "Mama hanya sedikit pusing, terlalu banyak orang di sini!"

"Begitu?" Sho tiba-tiba melompat manja ke pangkuan ibundanya. "A-aah, aku ngantuk, Ma. Aku mau pulang sekarang saja. Bilang Papa, ya, Ma? Onegai~?"

Shoko yang melihat kelakuan saudara kembarnya, protes. "Ih, ini Mamaku, tahu! Lagipula 'kan kau laki-laki, anak laki-laki biasanya sama Papa, bukan Mama!"

"Kalian berisik sekali!"

Suara pria yang tak lain adalah Hamada Usui, suami Miku dan ayah dari Sho dan Shoko, membuat kedua anak kembarnya pindah haluan.

"Papa terlalu lama deh, mengambil minumnya! Kasihan Mama, kelamaan menunggu. Kami 'kan mau main sama Kamui-san! Aku jadi keburu ngantuk, nih!"

"Hai', hai'. Gomen. Sekarang Papa sudah di sini. Nih, es krim kalian."

"Yatta~! Ayo, Shoko, kita ke ayunan! Kamui-san memanggil kita, tuh!"

"Jangan lepas dari Kamui-san, ya, jangan merepotkan!"

"Haaai'!"

Sepeninggal putra-putrinya, Usui duduk di sebelah Miku. Aneh, istrinya seakan tak menghiraukan keberadaannya.

"Ada apa?"

Miku mengakui, ia memang payah betul dalam urusan melupakan kenangan.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti."

Usui mengangguk, lalu hanya terdiam, berusaha mengerti.

* * *

Jalan bebas hambatan di malam Natal seakan tak ada bedanya, di Jepang sekalipun. Keluarga Miku baru dapat sampai di rumah kembali pukul dua dini hari.

"Tahu begini, tadi menginap saja di hotel dekat kediaman Kamui. Kasihan anak-anak."

Miku hanya tersenyum merespon ujaran suaminya barusan.

"Oh, ya, kau kenapa, sih?" Usui memposisikan tubuhnya ke hadapan Miku, tadinya ia berbaring ke arah berlawanan. "Kaubilang akan cerita padaku 'nanti', 'kan."

Miku malah menangis, airmata bergulir perlahan disaksikan Usui di hadapannya.

"Kau sakit?" Usui panik. "Sebenarnya kenapa-"

"Maaf."

Usui terheran.

"Maaf, Usui-kun. Apa yang bisa membuatku menghilangkan dia dari otakku, ya?" Miku terisak. "Mungkin setelah ini aku butuh waktu sendiri…"

"…oh." Usui menghela nafas, paham.

Satu menit dalam keheningan…

"Tak masalah, kau tahu. Melupakan kenangan buruk memang sulit. Semakin dilupakan biasanya malah akan semakin menjadi-jadi."

Sungguh, Miku merasa kejam. Kini ia berada dalam dekapan Usui sehingga membuatnya mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia masih saja membicarakan pria lain – yang bahkan sudah tak hidup lagi – dalam dekapan suaminya yang terbilang sempurna.

"Kau mau tahu ide dariku?"

Perkataan Usui barusan membuat Miku membawa tatapan sembabnya ke mata hitam legam milik Usui.

"Hiduplah dalam kenangan. Jika kau tak bisa melupakannya, hiduplah bersamanya."

Miku tambah menangis, sadar bila segala sesuatu dalam kehidupan memang begitu adanya, hakiki, dan tak dapat ditawar.

"Dalam kehidupan juga begitu, 'kan? Hanya ada dua pilihan. Lupa atau ingat, baik atau buruk, terang atau gelap. Semua tergantung diri kita."

Ya.

Miku memeluk erat Usui. Mau tak mau, suka tak suka, bayang-bayang kenangan buruk itu akan selalu ada. Miku hanya tinggal menyesuaikan diri dengannya.

"Semua orang punya masa lalu buruk. Tak masalah."

Ya.

Tiba-tiba Miku terpikir sebuah ide. Diambilnya tablet ponsel miliknya, dibukanya foto keluarga mereka yang diambil dalam perjalanan tadi akibat bosan terjebak macet.

"Ng? Mau kau apakan foto kita?"

"Tunggu dan lihat. Besok aku akan mencetaknya dan memajangnya di ruang tengah."

Miku lincah menggerakkan jemarinya, sepertinya menyunting foto itu. Usui menungguinya penasaran. Beberapa saat berlalu, Miku tersenyum antusias sambil memperlihatkan hasil suntingan pada suaminya.

"…Miku… ini…"

Hamada Usui, Hamada Miku, Hamada Sho, Hamada Shoko

We are happy family, together forever!

December 24th, 2033

"Sebagai pengingat jika aku bertingkah menyebalkan seperti saat ini."

Kali ini giliran Usui memeluk istrinya, erat.

"Semua orang pantas bahagia, 'kan? Shion itu orang baik, hanya saja ia sempat jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Kuyakin Shion juga bahagia bersama keluarganya di sana." dielusnya rambut Miku. "Aishiteru."

"Arigatou, Usui-kun." balas Miku tulus. Airmatanya bergulir lagi, bahagia luar biasa. "Aishiteru."

.

.

Meskipun bayang-bayang Taito mungkin memang tak akan pernah bisa lepas darinya,

Tapi Miku sadar, mereka di sini. Dekat sekali.

Mereka yang masih hidup, ada, dan,

Jauh lebih berharga.

.

"Sayonara, Taito-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

=Bandaged Melody, a Story About One of The Darkest Side of Life, (Not Yet) Final=

* * *

a/n:

YATTA~~!  
Rin seneng buanget inih :"D

Pasti pada bertanya-tanya kenapa Rin buat endingnya dari sudut pandang Miku, kan?!

Hayo ngakuuu~  
Nggak bertanya-tanya? Nggak penasaran?  
Oh, yaudah.

.  
.

Iya, iya, Rin jelasin deh… XD

Jadi, mungkin minna-san masih inget dong, kalo Zatsune Miku itu Rin hilangkan penokohannya sejak chapter 6, dan Gakupo sempet nyinggung Miku sedikit di chapter 10.  
Iya, bener, Miku 'menghilang'. Kayak udah nggak peduli lagi gitu sama Taito sejak tau Taito penyakitnya suka ngambuh. Bikin repot aja, iya nggak?

"Kok nggak ada penjelasannya, sih, Rin?!"  
Maknanya tersirat~ hehehehehee… XD Rin sengaja bikin plot yang kayak di film-film gitu, dengan cara ngilangin 'tokoh sisipan',  
biar nantinya minna-san cuma terfokus sama hubungan manis Kiyo-Taito aja hahaha~ Rin baik, 'kan~?

"Trus kenapa tiba-tiba Miku muncul lagi di chap terakhir?"  
Ini juga salah satu 'jurus' Rin, Rin pengen bikin plot; 'sebenarnya seberapa besar, sih, pengaruh Taito terhadap seorang Zatsune Miku..?'  
Dan, iya, Miku sebetulnya sayang banget sama Taito. Tapi… telat, Bu! Taito keburu mati! HUAHAHAHA~~ *slapped*

Ya sudahlah. Toh, Rin udah bikin happy ending.  
Taito wafat dengan puas di dekapan sahabatnya a.k.a Gakupo (suer ini sedih),  
Gakupo nikah sama Luka (kalo ini, manis),  
dan Miku nikah sama orang yang mencintainya juga (ini apalagi).

Dan...  
Cerita ini belum berakhir.  
Belum, kawan! Kalian lihat "(Not Yet) Final", kan?

So, stay with Rin 'till the next chapter!

==Ri-  
…ettoo—Rin hampir lupa.

MAKASIH BANYAK ATAS RnR-NYA, MINNA!

==Rin==


End file.
